Love of Two Generations: First Love
by chewy1
Summary: He stood and kissed Lily’s cheek, “Goodbye Lily Evans. I love you.” He wiped his eyes of any tears before leaving the hospital room. He didn’t plan on going back, ever.
1. True Love?

**Story Title:** Love of Two generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** True Love?

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary:** In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Re-publishing Date:** July 6, 2005

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the third re-revised version of this chapter and story. I hope it is much more enjoyable. More character depth to some. This was my first fanfic, and although it has been revised twice before, I'm still not sure about it. I hope you like it still.

* * *

_Love: v. have a great affection for; wholehearted liking for something._

* * *

_Let me tell you a tale of true love and reincarnation. A story of love so strong even the most dangerous circumstances could not rupture it. The love of four people, two different yet similar couples. What is love you ask? It cannot simply be affection, no. The true meaning? You shall know in time._

_Our story starts almost fifty years ago in the greatest wizarding school in history. Love was growing and a secret prophecy was commencing. The story starts with a young redheaded girl and her studies._

_

* * *

_The moon shone through the clouds and the brightness seeped through in a stream of light over the dark, rippling lake. The soft echo of the wind seemed to over take the night, blessing it with the voice of angels. A mysterious castle sat on large hilltop, its greenhouses in line and its turrets breaking through the clouds that covered the sky. A cabin in the distance gave the grounds of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy a small glow that filtered through the unshielded windows from the fire inside. 

Through a window in one of the tallest towers a brilliant redhead sat in the Gryffindor Common Room bent over books and parchment scattered across the round table. Her face showed an expression of deep thought; her nose inches from the parchment. She frantically wrote; her quill travelled quickly across the page spilling ink over the sheet. That's what Lily Evans _did_ you see, she wrote. Lily wrote for school, for fun and for herself. She was an author of many things. She wrote down everything. Her life.

Lily had thrown her deep red hair into a messy ponytail. Hairs escaped the elastic framing her porcelain skin and her emerald eyes. She bit her lip in annoyance, her eyebrows furrowed as she drew a line through yet another troublesome sentence. Lily glanced to the open textbook to her right, at her watch then back at the page quickly.

It was 6:30pm and everyone had gone to dinner but Lily. She sat in silence, alone. She jumped suddenly hearing small explosion from the sixth year boy's dormitory. Composing herself she shook her head and decided against having a run-in with the four boys she least liked in the world; the 'mischief makers' of Hogwarts.

Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and their leader and most annoying, James Potter. Another group of bigheaded bozo's who thought they ruled the world – or the school at least. Not to mention they picked on poor innocent students in the corridors. Lily had overheard the four calling themselves "The Marauders" once before in their third year, bullocks! Lily was drawn from her thoughts by a loud choking sound, the coughing coming strongly from the boy's staircase.

"I told you we shouldn't have done that inside. Professor McGonagall will have our heads." Remus Lupin appeared waving small puffs of smoke from his tired and dark face. He plopped down into an overstuffed couch letting his light brown hair fall in front of his grey, mystical eyes. His medium sized, lanky body draped over the couch, his handsome face turned towards the stairway. As Lily glanced over at the boy she smiled at the visual. A calm, mellow boy sprawled across the couch, a five o'clock shadow covered his chin and a slightly perturbed expression lined his soft features.

Peter Pettigrew came bounding down the stairs looking very worried by Remus' comment, "_What_? I don't want to get in trouble again! My mother is already going to ground me for life after what happened last week." He sat his small stout body on the couch beside Remus forcing him to move his legs. His skin became paler and his misty blue eyes squinted and started to water. Lily watched this display, rolling her eyes at the small boy so different from the other three. He pulled his short legs up to meet his large stomach looking in worried curiosity up the stairs, his eyebrows nearly covering his eyes.

"Oh don't worry Moony, Wormtail. It's not that big a mess, we can clean it up. Can't we Prongs?" Sirius Black exclaimed waving the smoke away as he stepped off the staircase shaking his shaggy, shoulder length black hair out of his dark black eyes and tanned face. Lily's left eyebrow rose at the boy's expectations. She highly doubted anyone understood the tall, brawny boy's mind, let alone trusted him with cleaning a mess. Lily always thought that the lack of comprehension was due to its simplicity.

"I quite agree Padfoot, we've made bigger. No need to worry." The six-foot tall, ignorant, self-centred, egotistic prat commented from the staircase falling behind Sirius. His hazel eyes loomed behind his black wire-framed glasses as he sat on the armrest of the couch. His naturally tanned skin glowed in the light from the fire and was covered in dark soot from the "small explosion" in the boy's dormitory. His hair and glasses were caked with a type of orange Jell-O looking substance making its natural unruly state even worse.

Lily glanced up quickly before reverting her gaze. The constant mess of his hair drove Lily crazy every time she saw it and when he ran his hands through it she wanted to rip it out. She became violent when it came to James' hair. She became annoyed when it came to James. Lily had just finished packing up her books and parchment when the four boys finally noticed her.

"Lily darling! How are you this wonderful evening? And why aren't you at dinner like the rest? A growing girls needs her nutrients," exclaimed Sirius leaning an arm onto James' shoulder and looked at Lily expectantly with his eyebrows raised. He pushed his hair again from his face and waited for her reply.

"First of all Mr. Longwinded Black, do not call me darling. Second, I am fine thank-you for asking and lastly I should be asking you the same question. Now if you'll excuse me being in the presence of Potter is making me ill," retorted Lily. She picked up her book, stood and started towards the girl's dorm.

"Sod off Evans you're just angry because I am a sophisticated-,"

"egotistic,"

"fetching gentlemen."

"Not to mention your head is bigger than a beach ball," Lily added as she walked up the staircase with a last smirk. She nudged a student's forgotten textbook out of the stairway on the first landing sending it a small glare before continuing up the staircase.

"Right," James agreed unknowingly. He blinked and paused a moment before comprehending her words. He glared at her retreating form and her mirthfully shaking shoulders. "Well… well… at least I don't look like a carrot on parade!" yelled James. Lily was soon out of their vision allowing James to swear loudly. He strolled over to an overstuffed chair and plonked down into it.

"Who does she think she is? I didn't say a word to her and she's all… toffee-nosed for no reason!" James jumped as the sound of the door to the sixth year girl's dormitory being slammed resonated down the stairs.

"Well James it couldn't help that she despises you and you do nothing but aid in her dislike," commented Remus under his breath.

"Humph, so you're taking her side over mine? I did nothing to provoke that!"

"I said nothing of that nature. I'm just saying that maybe if you were a bit more civil to her instead of asking her out at every chance, you could get along." Remus stood and yawned. He slowly stretched then sat down again setting his feet on the small table in front of him.

"Why would I want to do that?" questioned James. "One of these days she'll agree." He lent back in his own chair and picked up a discarded book from the table and started flipping through it. He peered up at Remus inquisitively.

"Not bloody likely," Sirius blurted out. At the glare James sent him he began to explain. "Honestly, your persistence is even annoying me. If you love her so much, tell her."

"I do _not _love her. She's cute, yes. But all I see her as, is something I want but can't seem to get. She's got so many flaws anyways, her personality for example. Just not long-time girlfriend material," James sighed.

Remus rolled his eyes, "no one has been long-time girlfriend material to you Prongs."

James glared at Remus. He turned to Sirius, his stomach letting out a large growl. Sirius smiled in slight embarrassment, "Anyone hungry?"

"You guys go ahead down to dinner. I'm not in the mood for food and that desk isn't going to fix itself," ordered James heading up the boy's staircase. "I'm going to go start to clean up that mess." He tripped on the first step but quickly straightened up and continued climbing.

Sirius gave a small chuckle, "hey that rhymes! Mood food, hehehe…" Sirius quietly laughed at his strange joke, closed his eyes and went into his own little world. After a minute or two he started humming. Remus shook his head in wonderment at how his friend could forget about the task at hand so quickly.

"Sirius, you are a weird child. Ready to go to dinner Peter?" asked Remus standing up and dusting off imaginary dirt from his robes. He peered up the staircase after Lily Evans before shaking his head and looking towards his two comrades. Peter nodded and followed him out of the portrait hole tripping over unseen objects.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Sirius finally regaining his composure and running out of the hole after them. The hole shut with a thump and the Common Room was left in silence, the fire in the hearth continued to burn.

* * *

_Hate: v. dislike intensely; be unwilling (to do something)._

* * *

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I _hate_ him!" exclaimed Lily falling onto her bed face down. "He comes in and inconveniences _me_ of all people, me! Ever since first year when he pushed me into the lake it's been the same thing year after year." She paused, looking into her dark red comforter, "and now I'm talking to myself. Great I've gone absolutely bonkers." 

Lily stood and walked over to her mirror analyzing her reflection. "I don't look like a carrot do I? I'm not that ugly am I?" She removed the elastic from her hair and ran her hands through it to take the small tangles out. She patted it down along her shoulders and turned back to her reflection. She straightened out her school robes and sighed deeply feeling as if she would want nothing more than to change.

"Of course not dear, you're absolutely gorgeous! He just isn't intelligent enough to see your true beauty, give it time," chimed the mirror. Lily opened her eyes and sighed again. She brushed her hair behind her ears and sat in the desk chair to her right.

"Why should I even care what he thinks? He sees me as another future stroke on the proverbial bedpost. I hate him," she mused. Lily stood and walked over to her bed taking a seat and scrounging through her drawer. She pulled a pale blue book from its place and opened it to the first blank page she could fine. The book looked severely aged; its tattered pages half used and old designs on the front almost gone. She unlocked the silver buckle carefully and took a quill and inkbottle from the drawer that she retrieved the diary from. She dipped the quill in the ink and began to scrawl down her frustrations.

_Dear Diary,_

_I _hate_ James Potter. He is the vilest creature I have ever met – excluding Snape and Malfoy of course. I can't stand him! Luckily with his reputation for detention and trouble making he has no chance at Head boy next year… hopefully. He is so infuriating!_

_On a higher thought though. Petunia is finally getting married to her boorish fiancé. Which means she's moving out! _Yes

_Jake and Mark are coming to visit Hogwarts too. If anyone can get James to respect me it will be those two. They are the most known and respected Pranksters Hogwarts has seen. They're even worse than those stupid boys, if you believe that. Well, hopefully they can hold their title. I miss them a lot._

_The day has gone by quite slowly and I'm tired so I'm off to an early sleep. Well, good night. I'll write again soon._

**_Lily Evans_**

Lily put her pale blue diary away and changed into her light blue nightshirt. She lied down in her dark four-poster bed and stared at the canopy above her. Pulling the covers over her tired torso she peered out the dark window to her right. It was still very early, but she was tired. The moonlight shone through the window, it's rays hitting the floor as if they were lasers hitting steal. She sighed deeply and rolled over remembering nothing after that as slumber took her.

The sun slowly rose from the East as students started to wake from their short-lived slumber at Hogwarts. A red hue cast over the sky, the clouds layered from stratus to cirrus each type a different colour. It was the first day of lessons at Hogwarts for new and old students and although some students were up and ready for the new day, some were not.

* * *

"Marie… _Marie…MARIE_!" 

"I'm up, I'm up," cried Marie Finnigan, her dark brown fair bouncing in its messy bun as she sat up from her sleeping position. She promptly covered her swollen brown eyes with her deeply tanned forearm to shield them from the sun that streamed through the open windows. She shoved her bed covers off and threw her legs over the side preparing to make a run for the loo.

"Why do you have to wake me up so bloody early?" she questioned rubbing her eyes. Her tall figure was draped in light green sleeping robes and her bare feet touched the cold floor as she started to stand from her position on the bed. She stood and stretched her five foot eleven inch body out gradually, cringing as her bones let out a loud echo of bones cracking.

"If I didn't wake you up now you'd probably be late for class knowing your sleeping habits," retorted Lily walking into the toilets. Marie glared at the closed doors and crossed her arms over her chest. She heard the shower start and stood and started getting ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

_Annoyance: n. an irritation or displeasure._

* * *

His eyes shot open at the sudden cold substance running along his chest down to his feet. James Potter gasped at the coldness running down his body as he sat up, shivering as it travelled down his warm back. James wiped the ice water from his face as he sprang from his four-poster bed. The liquid dripped down his forehead and he took deep breaths to calm his heartbeat. 

"_Sirius_! I'll get you for that!" yelled James as he chased Sirius down into the common room, passing piles of clothing in the dormitory. His hair stuck to his forehead and glasses as he ran after Sirius over chairs and through groups of surprised students.

"Honestly James, it was just a little fun. It was Pete's idea!" he exclaimed as he leapt over a couch. He fell forward and hurriedly stood back up and started running again. He apologized quickly to the few students he ran into in the process.

"Like I'd believe that, Peter wouldn't dare," cried James as he pulled his wand from his under short's pocket and performed the leg-locking curse. The members of Gryffindor house that were present watched the exchange with amused expressions, always pleased with the constant entertainment provided by the four boys of sixth year. A gasped went around the common room as the leg-locking curse was performed and Sirius Black stopped dead in his tracks and fell straightforward.

"My, my, my Potter, not very nice to your friends now are we?" came a drawling voice from behind him. The focus of the on-watching students quickly changed to the redhead standing on the girl's staircase. A group of three second years quickly looked away to avoid glares and snarls from the girl; another group of five first years were too entranced.

"Stay out of this Evans, this is none of your business," James snapped. He turned and glared at the girl with the force of a thousand knives. The girl was cute, but she needed to stay out of his way.

"My business or not, that's no way to treat anyone. Now, I suggest you put some robes on now unless of course you want McGonagall to see you in your knickers," replied Lily as she walked past him and out the portrait hole. James looked down and gasped. Before anyone else could see him he was up the stairs and into the sixth year boy's dormitory.

Minutes later he came down the stairs again fully dressed and groomed. He performed the counter-curse on Sirius and helped him up. James made a last comment to his friend, glancing towards his sleeping attire, "never do that again. I'll meet you down in the Great Hall."

Sirius nodded and ran up the stairs, his plaid knickers were the last things seen before he was in his dorm. The few girls still left in the common room blushed as James turned and departed through the portrait hole, a scowl on his face. Lily Evans was going to pay.

* * *

_Infuriate: v. to make very angry._

* * *

The large Great Hall was filled with the quiet laughter of tired students preparing for the day. The students sat at four separate tables chatting and discussing matters with fellow housemates picking at their toast and other breakfast foods as they spoke. The magical ceiling portrayed the outside atmosphere, the few clouds slowly passed over blocking portions of the blue sky from view. 

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table talking animatedly to Marie about the first Quidditch match of the season. She looked up as the doors of the hall opened and closed with a thud and James Potter headed straight towards her, a large scowl on his face.

"Evans" he nodded

"Question Potter? Or is your neck convulsing?" she asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She raised a single nicely groomed eyebrow at him and turned back to her food. She rolled her eyes towards Marie and reached for the piece of biscuit sitting on her plate.

James glared at the young girl in front of him, "don't try to tell me how to treat my friends. We were just messing around anyways," he pointed an accusing finger at her. She turned back to him with a bored look on her face.

"If you were just messing around, why is the fact that I spoke to you about it such a bother?" Lily questioned turning again to her breakfast with her hair swinging behind her. With a huff and stomp James glared at the back of her red head and walked to where Remus and Peter were seated.

"And how is Miss Lily Evans this morning Prongs?" asked a tired Remus taking a large a bite of his toast. The jelly leisurely slipped from the end of the bread and back onto the table. Peter started to chuckle softly as Remus glared at the jam on the table.

"Infuriating!" James exclaimed as he sat down beside the two boys and picked up a piece of toast for himself.

"How can anyone stand her? I mean just look at her," he motioned toward the 'infuriating redhead' as she laughed at something Frank Longbottom, a Gryffindor acquaintance had said.

"She has an attitude that knocked curiosity off its feet and killed the cat itself. Not to mention her temper," grumbled James. He wagged his toast in Remus' face as he spoke. The crumbs and fleck of jam fell from the piece of toast, landing on Remus' face and the wooden table.

"Prongs, I look at Lily Evans and I see a gorgeous sixteen-year-old girl who only gets on your nerves because she refuses to give into you. If you wouldn't annoy her so she would wouldn't bother you as much, and perhaps she'd see a decent human being." Remus explained this as he wiped the crumbs from his face with a handkerchief she retrieved from his pocket.

"I don't _try_ to annoy her with my persistence. She just has a very short temper," James explained insisting that it wasn't his fault for the disagreements he had with Lily Evans.

"Especially with you," muttered Peter to himself. James glared and threw his toast at Peter's head. The boy let out an indignant wail as he retrieved the toast from the floor. James looked over at Lily and the others she was speaking with, watching the smile on her face grow with every word.

"So I looked at him and winked to see what he would do and he turned away and I could've sworn his face turned red. I think Jacque Buelle is gay," Frank Longbottom commented as Lily and Marie started to giggle at the prospect of Buelle – a seventh year Slytherin – being a homosexual. "I'm telling you after that he started flirting with me. I almost broke out laughing right there in the corridor," he exclaimed. He reached his arm around his two-year girlfriend Alice giving her a quick peck on the cheek as she giggled.

"Frank, that is hilarious we can use that for our nest prank or tip off Sirius. Or even Jake and Mark," said Marie through fits of giggles as she tried to write the information down on a napkin. "Priceless," she whispered.

A flutter of noise from the magical ceiling interrupted their conversation quickly; the swooping of owls and exclamations of students filled the hall. The students' gazes travelled upwards as a large number of owls fluttered through the openings in the ceiling. Many a student let out a scowl as their droppings and parcels splattered onto their toast. "We've got to find another way," came an annoyed Ravenclaw's reply.

"Owl post!" cheered Lily as owl after owl filled the hall dropping parcels in front of different students. A white tawny owl flew right to Lily and landed on her shoulder, "Hey Diricawl what do you have for me today?"

Lily took the letter from the owl in exchange for some toast and started opening and reading the letter after Diricawl flew off. After she read and reread the letter she started squirming in her seat and then jumped up and down beside the Gryffindor table.

"What is it Lil'?" asked Marie. She took the letter and started to read slowly nodding as she became aware of the situation. A smile spread swiftly over her face as she finished.

"Mark and Jake are coming to visit, _tomorrow_!" Lily started dancing around between the house tables, punching the air as she went. The students began to watch the young witch as she danced around and on tables and benches in the Great Hall. Her fun was soon squished by the drawl of James Potter.

"What's wrong Evans? Got an itch you can't scratch?" hollered James from down the table. Lily stopped dancing and looked at him as he gave Peter a high five, James looked back at her with a smirk on his face. Lily glanced around at his friends around him, watching Remus Lupin shake his head, setting it into his hand.

Lily gave James a sweet smile before she replied twisting a strand of hair around her index finger, "yes actually, would you mind?" She started to undo her school robes in the middle of the hall and walked towards him swaying her hips. James turned and gave her a shocked look and stood up. As she came beside him she seductively bit her lip and inclined her head to the left. James raised his eyebrows and gave Lily one of his heartbreaking smiles.

James took a step towards her and bent over to whisper in her ear, "what do you say we skip classes today and go 'play' in the back of the library?" The whole hall watched as Lily gave James another sweet smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

James' grin widened as Lily's hand started to reach for the collar of her shirt. As it looked like she was going to pull the collar down to give him a peek her smile turned into a riveting glare and she gave James a very rude gesture. She quickly turned and stormed out of the Great hall in a rage leaving a confused and slightly annoyed James Potter behind. He looked to his two friends receiving a shrug from Peter and nothing but a disapproving look from Remus.

* * *

"What is his problem? Does he think I'm some sort of call-girl or something?" yelled Lily in the corridor as she made her way towards her first class of the day, her worst class of them all; Transfiguration. She turned the corner quickly, her fists gripped and head spinning with rage. 

"The bloody pra-," she was cut off when she ran into a solid object in the middle of the new corridor. She fell to the floor hitting her elbow. Looking up rubbing her now bruised elbow, she peered into the face of one Rubeus Hagrid.

"Why 'ello there Lily. Didn' mean to knock you over," he greeted pulling her up.

"It's alright Hagrid. I wasn't looking where I was going," she explained giving him a weak smile. She dusted herself off and sighed lifting her schoolbooks from the floor.

"Somethin' wrong Lily?" Hagrid questioned, "You're lookin' a bi' down." The large man gave her a questioning gaze and started searching the large pockets of his giant fur overcoat.

"It's just that big pain in the arse James Potter. I can't stand him! I was excited about my brothers visiting and he had to make one of his stupid comments," she replied waving her hands around animatedly.

"Yer brothers are visitin'? Di'n' know tha'".

"Yeah, I got a letter today. But he has to be such a blinkered bugger."

"You don't fancy him very much do you?"

Lily shook her head no.

"Don't worry 'bout him. You'd better be off to class now, don't want to be late now do you?" Hagrid laughed and moved out of her way.

"Bye Hagrid, I'll come down for tea sometime soon," she waved as she continued onto class. When she arrived she was one of the first there. She gazed at the empty blackboard then at the closed door. Lily took her usual seat at the front and waited while the rest of the class filed in, the room getting louder and louder.

"Morning Lily, wonder what the old cat's going to teach us today," Marie greeted, taking her seat beside Lily. "Are you all right?"

Professor McGonagall, a tall dark haired woman entered the class and stood at the front waiting for silence, halting Lily's reply. McGonagall didn't have to wait long before she could start her lesson.

"Today everyone, our lesson is about animagus transformation. Anima-, "she was cut off by gales of laughter from the back. Lily turned around and glared at the two boys who had made the ruckus their dark covering the mirth filled eyes.

"Is there a problem?" asked the Professor giving them a stern look.

"Sorry Professor, Sirius here just said something very interesting about Carrot Head," replied James holding his stomach and looking to Lily. He let out a loud chuckle and looked to Sirius before letting out a guffaw.

"Would you care to share with the whole class?" asked Professor McGonagall. She held her wand out in front of her, eyebrows raised and lips very thin, she glanced at Sirius. He looked back at her and shrugged then looked to James with a questioning expression.

James smiled and looked to McGonagall, "he was just saying that… it you look really close she actually looks like a carrot tree… with her green eyes and everything. Wouldn't you agree professor?"

Lily turned back to around in her seat and stared at the newly drawn symbols on the blackboard in front of her. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. This was the last straw.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, detention and five points from Gryffindor each. How dare you insult a fellow student? I suggest you also learn that carrots do not grow on trees," insisted McGonagall. Lily couldn't stand it any longer she needed to get out. She stood up, grabbed her books and book bag and ran from the classroom.

As Lily ran passed James and McGonagall in a blur of black and red James felt his heart clench. He had never made her cry before - at least to his knowledge - he had never wanted to. His little comments were just a way for Lily to note his existence; he never thought they hurt her. He looked down at his feet for a second and only noticed slightly when Sirius was congratulating him on officially making Lily Evans "crack".

* * *

_Anger: n. fierce displeasure or extreme annoyance._

* * *

Lily sprinted all the way to Gryffindor tower through the portrait hole and into her dorm before collapsing onto her four-poster bed in tears. "I _HATE_ HIM!" she cried into her pillow. She quickly stood and walked from her bed to her mirror. She glared at her reflection; long red hair fell around her tear stained face, her emerald green eyes moved over the reflection - hating it. 

Her eyes had always been too big for her face, her hair too red compared to the other redheads in the school. It wasn't orange like Potter and Black had always said, it was darker. She wished she were given blonde or brown hair but she wasn't, she was blessed with red. A dark red that almost looked like a strawberry. She wasn't only a carrot; she was a strawberry too.

She grabbed the scissors from Miranda Plather's dresser and started cutting all of her hair off. She cut and cut until it was five inches from her head. She looked at the mirror again. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy and her face tear stained. This would change everything….

She collapsed onto the floor crying with her head in her hands. Nothing was right anymore and it was his entire fault. She sobbed wishing that it would all end, wishing James Potter would just leave her alone once and for all.

Lily raised her head when a gasp came from the doorway. She looked to see Marie with her hand in front of her mouth in surprise and wiped the tears from her face quickly, beginning to stand.

"Lily…?"


	2. The Evidence Of A Smile

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** The Evidence of a Smile

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Re-publishing Date**: July 14, 2005

**Author's Note**: All right, so this is the third version of this chapter. I made a lot of things actually made sense and a lot of the dialogue more…meaningful. I hope you like this version better than the last. I do at least. Review?

* * *

_Carrot: n. long tapering orange root vegetable; something offered as an incentive.  
__Tree: n. large perennial plant with a woody trunk.

* * *

_Lily raised her head when a gasp came from the doorway. She looked to see Marie with her hand in front of her mouth in surprise and wiped the tears from her face quickly, beginning to stand. 

"Lily…? Oh my god Lily! What happened? What have you done to your hair?" Marie ran over to Lily and stroked her hands over the head that lacked the beautiful hair it once had, pushing Lily back down to sit.

"What happened sweetie? At first you're sitting beside me then you're running out the door. You shouldn't listen to that prat James Potter, he doesn't matter." She sat back and looked at the tears stains along Lily's pale, ivory features. Lily looked back at her and without a breath engulfed her friend in a large hug.

Lily cried into Marie's shoulder allowing her tears to drench the girl's black school robes. "He… called me a carrot tree…. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I cut it off."

Marie rubbed Lily's back sympathetically and nodded into her shoulder, "it'll be alright Hun."

"No it isn't…. I'm a mess. McGonagall's going to kill me and James Potter thinks I'm a baby and will never let me live it down." She sobbed into Marie's shoulder making incoherent sounds. Marie sighed and pulled away from Lily, holding her at shoulder length. She stared at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, trust me. We'll fix your hair, McGonagall understands and James… we'll figure _something_ out. Now let's get you cleaned up," insisted Marie. She stood and pulled Lily up with her sitting her on the desk chair in front of the mirror. She retrieved the scissors from the floor and started figuring out what to do with her poor friends mangled hair. "Now Lily, are you okay with cutting your hair a little shorter?"

Lily nodded and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her reflection before replying; "I don't care, as long as I don't look like a carrot tree any longer."

"Lily dear, there's no such thing as a carrot tree. Black and Potter are stupid. As for looking like a non-existent carrot tree, I believe you're in good hands. By the time I'm done with you, those two prats will be falling at your feet in amazement," explained Marie giving Lily a warm smile and straightening Lily's hair out.

* * *

_Guilt: n. fact or state of having done wrong; remorse for wrongdoing.

* * *

_James and Sirius sat with Remus and Peter in transfiguration class changing tables into chairs. Sirius had transformed the table long ago back and forth and now sat lazily while James leant on the table in deep thought. Remus had a large scowl on his face as he reprimanded James and Sirius for what they had done quickly changing the table to a chair and back again over and over. 

"That was stupid and rash. I can't believe the two of you. She didn't even say a word to you and you go making up rude comments about her and blurt them out in front of the entire class."

Sirius let out a large overbearing laugh while spinning a knut on the table. He leaned back in his chair and gave Remus a smirk, "Oh have some fun Moony! It was hilarious to see her run out like that. You can't say it wasn't."

Remus shook his head and Sirius continued to laugh. He put his chair on all fours again and leaned over to James noticing his furrowed brow.

"What's wrong mate?" he questioned, "You can easily turn that chair into a table. It's no trouble." Sirius stared at James questioningly and shrugged at the lack of reply, leaning back in his chair once more continuing to laugh.

James let out a loud sigh and stood quickly, knocking Sirius backwards and toppling over his chair. He packed up his books quickly and walked out of the classroom. Sirius shouted after him, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

James continued to walk and turned at the doorway to reply, "to apologize." He walked out and turned in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius stood up rubbing his head, "He's gone loony."

Remus shook his head at Sirius, "no, he's grown a brain."

With that Remus turned to Peter to help him with his Transfiguration. Sirius shrugged and straightened his chair. He stared disdainfully after his friend.

Professor McGonagall ran to the door and called after James as he strode off, "Where do you think you're going Mr. Potter? In the middle of my class?" James didn't reply and continued to walk and turned the corner. McGonagall rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Third student in the last hour. That boy will never learn…."

James continued to stride down the halls quickening his pace. When he arrived at the portrait hole he quickly told the Fat Lady the password, _'monkshood'_ and entered. He walked over to the girl's staircase and looked at it. He took one reluctant step onto the staircase and they twisted into a giant slide. James bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, 'how am I going to do this?' he thought.

He quickly turned and darted up the boy's staircase retrieving his broomstick and then returned to the girl's stairs. He sat on his broomstick and flew up the staircase until he reached the sixth year girl's dorm. He landed softly, stepping off of his broom to the landing and listened through the doorway.

"You're almost done. Just give me a second to snip this last piece and… voila, I give you the new Lily Marie Evans!" Marie smiled as Lily messed her hair up with one hand. Instead of being it's shoulder blade length that it recently had been, it sat two inches from her head and it had a 'just got out of bed' feel to it.

Lily looked at her reflection, metallic green eye shadow covered her eyelids bringing out her eyes and lip-gloss covered her now pink lips. Her hair was spiked at the back and parted and gelled at the front. She smiled at her reflection, she looked in one word; hot. "Wow Marie. It looks wonderful! Thank-you so much!" Lily chimed standing to hug her friend.

"You'll knock 'em dead Lils, just wait until they see you!" Marie insisted. "It doesn't take much to style in the mornings either so you can sleep in, also allowing me to sleep in!" Lily opened her mouth to reply to that but was interrupted abruptly by a knock on the door. She walked to the door giving Marie a questioning look.

"Evans I'm really sorry about what I said in transfiguration. I had no business saying those things to you. I didn't think you would react like you did," explained a disgruntled James. He stood in the doorway staring at his feet wringing his hands together. The sight of James Potter nervous and receding into himself made Lily start to giggle and the sound of this made him look up. His eyes went wide at the sight before him. "I… I like your hair Evans," he stuttered not being able to put an intelligible sentence together.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him and sat in front of the mirror again crossing her legs. "Thanks, you're the reason it's like this. You and your half-witted friend made me decide on a change." She looked at the reflection and straightened out a hair that had fallen.

"Evans, I just said I was sorry. Can we forget about it" James pleaded walking up to her and standing behind her chair. He gripped the chair, looking at her through the mirror. The mirror let out a low whistle commenting loudly, "well isn't that a nice picture…"

Lily rolled her eyes, glared at the mirror before standing to face him, "No, I don't think we can. You've done too much for me to just turn over a new stone and forgive you."

"You did the same to me, so I wouldn't be talking."

"I tried to mind my own business. I only seek revenge because you insist on throwing blows at me. It's not my fault that you are an insolent pig! All you desire is for me to fail miserably at life," Lily snapped at James. She turned back to the mirror red with rage. She took a deep breath and sat again.

"I do _not_ wish to see you fail! I came to say I'm sorry and you shoot smart remarks at me!" replied James as his voice began to rise. He clenched his fists and stomped like a child angry with his mother sending a glare towards the redhead.

"I don't care! Get out!" yelled Lily pointing to the open door. "I don't want to see you or talk to you again! Just leave!"

"Fine. But don't say I never apologized," with that he left slamming the large wooden door as he went.

"That damn Potter, infuriates me to no end! He is _impossible_," steamed Lily. She walked to her bed and flopped down. She pulled a pillow from its place and pulled it over her head letting out a scream.

"Well it didn't help with your attitude!" Marie scolded placing the scissors she had been holding neatly down onto the wooden desk.

"I don't care anyways," Lily pulled the pillow away and sat up. "Did you see his face? It was like a lost puppy finding its mother," Lily suddenly began giggling. She looked at Marie's unimpressed expression with an eyebrow raised. "You can't say it wasn't funny."

"All right, all right, it was hilarious!" Marie replied pushing away any pieces of hair that could've stuck to her robes, "he was practically drooling over you!" She came and sat beside Lily on the bed and flopped down with her legs over the edge just as Lily did the same. They lay for a few moments staring at the canopy.

Lily stood quickly and pulled Marie with her, "Let's go to lunch! I'm starved." Marie sighed over exaggeratedly and followed the newly energized Lily out of the dorm, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The Great Hall's volume had grown from the consistency of breakfast as more students came filtering inside. The raven-haired James sat leaning onto the table in a daze explaining his experience two his three comrades. "You should've seen her Moony," exclaimed the boy, "Her hair was… amazing! Almost shorter than mine! It was _gorgeous_!" James shoved half a sandwich in his mouth chewing it rapidly wanting to continue with his story. 

"Alas, he's found another reason to think of the 'gorgeous' Miss Evans at every opportunity," Sirius exclaimed in mock dismay, leaning over onto Peter's shoulder. He grinned widely into his hand and ran it through his hair. "Oh Prongsy, will you ever learn?"

"Shut up Padfoot. I don't think of her at every opportunity." James rolled his eyes at his friend, glancing towards the entrance to the hall. "Take a look for yourself," ordered James, pointing to the door. Sirius turned and gasped loudly, his jaw dropping to the floor. Lily walked right past the boys and sat at the table half a dozen seats down.

"Hey Evans!" shouted Sirius. She turned her head slowly towards him raising a curvy eyebrow. She rolled her emerald eyes at his arrogant smile, turning back towards Marie to finish off her sentence.

"Well, she still has her snappy attitude doesn't she?" commented Peter in a somewhat squeaky voice. Remus and Sirius nodded heavily and James rolled his eyes.

"I suppose appearance doesn't change a thing."

'_Dear Diary,  
__It was amazing! Their faces were amazing! I was even given a few catcalls, that's never happened before. I do feel a little guilty at how I treated Potter though, I could've been a little more, civil? He did apologize, even when he didn't have to….'_

Lily stopped writing, bringing the feathery quill between her teeth and sucking on the end. She pulled it away and bit her lip tapping the now damp quill against her head. She uncrossed her legs that were folded behind her and leant onto her hand as she wrote the rest of her entry.

_'Yet again, I've talked myself into doing something completely against the norm. I suppose I should go apologize myself, wouldn't do to leave this badly.  
__Lily Evans'_

Lily shut the pale blue book and set it back into the drawer before hopping off her bed and heading towards the Common Room. Stepping down onto the last step she scanned the top of the students searching for a messy head of black. Spotting him near the rest of his 'group' Lily made her way towards him. Once standing directly over Potter's shoulder and peering at the whispering group of four she cleared her throat gaining the amused stairs of three of the boys.

"Yes?" James asked, confusion evident on his dark features.

"May I speak to you… in private?" Lily spit out before glancing at his comrades and their newly placed grins.

James laughed and looked at the other three Marauders also, "I don't know, can you?" He slowly lifted an eyebrow as his hand shot to run through his hair. Lily rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm and pulled him from the Common Room glaring at the howling Sirius Black. She pulled him quickly down the corridor by the forearm and pulled him into the closest empty classroom. Once inside she turned to face him looking around at their surroundings.

The room seemed unused, coated with dust in most places and darker than other classrooms she had been in that day. She continued to wonder what the room was for before her eyes came upon James once again an arrogant smile lining his features.

"Gee Evans, I didn't think you felt that way," he stated, lifting an eyebrow in amusement. He let out a groan of pain as he was rewarded with a smack across the back of his head.

"You had to go and say one of your stupid remarks didn't you half-wit?" Lily rolled her eyes at the arrogant boy and turned back to the door preparing to leave without apologizing. "To think, I was actually going to say that I was sorry."

"You were?" James inquired. Lily turned back to him and gave him an obvious nod, rolling her eyes.

"You were," he stated again dumbly.

"Yes… but you and your _cocky_ mouth ruined it!" Lily exclaimed turning back to the door and turning the doorknob with a flourish. She had just stepped into the corridor when a solemn voice brought her back into the room.

"Did you change because of me?" he paused, looking down at his hands. "What I mean to say is… you said it was Sirius and my fault but… I thought you were just trying to guilt trip me. Was I the actual reason you did what you did?" He tripped over his words again, "I- I mean cut your ha- hair and whatnot."

Lily turned back to the boy observing his serious expression, and considering her reply. How could she answer that? If she told him the truth it would give him something else to go on about, but in those few seconds he seemed so…_human_? James continued to gaze at her as she continued her mental argument. Lily watched as he looked down at the ground then back up at her, "Lily?"

"It was the last straw Potter, I've put up with your continuous remarks long enough. You've constantly made fun of my hair, my eyes…. Since the first time I met you, that's all you've said to me; that and 'go out with me'. Before you even knew me you pushed me into the bloody lake! The only reason I'm still here is because the giant squid helped Hagrid fork me out again and even then I was ill with a cold for a month!

"It was the last…" she stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for the hell you've put me through," Lily turned wiping a single tear from her cheek and walked from the room back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

James slithered down the desk he was leaning on to the floor and sat there for a while pondering to himself. Had Lily just confessed why she hated him? A grudge from years ago? James sighed, stood and made his way back to Gryffindor tower with his heart slightly heavier.

* * *

_Grudge: v. be unwilling to give or allow; n. resentment.

* * *

_Lily quickly strode past the students in the Common Room and bounded up the stairs to her dormitory praying that it was empty. She arrived and sat quietly on her four-poster. A minimal amount of tears rolled down her cheeks and she took a deep breath and swiped them from her face. A loud hoot was heard from the window causing her to jump up from the bed. Her brother's owl Scrooge had waited for her with a letter from the two boys tucked away in its beak. Lily took the letter from the owl and with a last 'hoot' the owl left and flew into the darkness. 

She unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_Lillikins,  
Are you excited? We are! How's Minnie these days, still a looker? Haven't seen since her since Graduation three years ago. Three years… can you believe it's been three years?  
Anyways, meet us in the Entrance Hall tomorrow at lunch. We're planning on wreaking havoc on the school during our visit. It's been awhile but I think we can pull it off. Dumbledore will surely have missed us! Shall see you tomorrow! _

Cheers,  
Jake Evans  
_P.S. Marks says 'hello and see you tomorrow'!_

Lily smiled and stood from her bed placing the letter in the bottom drawer of her bedside table. She wiped a last tear away from her cheek and smiled down at the folded parchment. Her brothers could always lighten her mood in any situation. She gazed at her watch and yawned. Lily had never been one for staying up late. She would have the twins tomorrow and she could stay up later with them.

No more worrying about James Potter…at least for a few days. With some last happy thoughts she fell into a deep slumber, a dream over taking her very quickly.

* * *

_Dream: n. imagined series of events experienced in the mind while asleep; cherished hope._

* * *

_She sat on a rocky cliff staring down at a great body of water swirling over one hundred feet beneath her. The wind blew through her hair and caressed her pale, lightly freckled cheek. Her long hair fell to her mid-back in waves and curled at the ends slightly. Taking in a deep breath smelling and feeling the Ocean air in her lungs she smiled slightly when she felt two strong arms encircle her small form. She leant back into the arms of the man and closed her eyes inhaling his scent of chocolate and freshly laundered clothing. _

_"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a familiar deep voice. _

_She smiled turning to face the man and was met with a large blur. The arms around her disappeared with a pop and she was left standing on a large stone balcony, the morning sun beaming down on her skin. She turned and stared out into the large yard, rocks sat framing the outside and the grass was as green as her eyes. Flowers bloomed and pink blossoms covered the branches of the tall apple tree in the centre of the yard leading to a pond filled with fresh water and also framed with stones. She grinned widely before turning inside to find herself looking into a massive bedroom. _

_The walls were painted blue and white the ceiling a sky blue with clouds and a large bed sat perfectly in the middle of the left wall. Here eyes caught onto the bed where there was movement, its canopy cascading down encasing the majority of the covers. She looked closer and realized there was someone in the deep green covers of the colossal bed. The mystifying person seemed to be hiding from the light from the open entrance. She sauntered over to the bed and began to lift the covers wanting to see this mystery person. _

_As she lifted the green covers in front of the persons face the dark arms from the rocky cliff before reached from the sheets and pulled her onto the bed and held her securely. She let out a light scream of surprise before closing her eyes and again inhaling the intense and comforting scent. _

_She laughed as the person nuzzled closer into her. She opened her eyes to finally see this mysterious man but was only met with the vision of warm hazel eyes before she was pulled from her dream world roughly and a flash of deep red eyes glared at her._

Lily awoke with a shock to the sound of loud thunder outside. She sat up and gazed out the window watching lightning strike far off in the distance. It was midnight and pitch black; the distant snoring could be heard from the other girl's beds in the dormitory. Lily sighed and looked at her hands. She wished she could've seen her dream man and learned of his identity.

Lily stood in defeat and stomped her foot softly. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep again quickly so she decided to go down to the Common Room and sit in the firelight. It was more comforting than the lightning flashes outside the window. She lifted her dressing robe from the end of her four-poster and quietly slipped it on and made her way down the staircase.

She scanned the barely lit room searching for any late dwellers. There were no visible students at first glance and compared to other nights that she had come down for midnights unwind, it was quite presentable. Luckily, embers still blazed in the fire grate and the room was still quite warm.

Lily took a seat on the couch in front of the fire and was immediately transfixed by the spouting of flames from coals every few seconds. She smiled; it was wonderful to be able to sit there without a care in the world. Her smile disappeared as she started to think again of the dream, of the man, of the feeling… of the eyes right before waking….

The creaking of the stairs tore her from her thoughts and she quickly turned to spot the last person she wished to see at that moment, James Potter.

"Couldn't sleep either I suppose?" James questioned taking a seat beside her on the plush couch. James looked at Lily, her hair slightly mussed and her blue sleeping robes hugging her body made her look like an imperfect angel. He smiled and let out a low laugh before staring in the embers.

"I couldn't, but I was just about to go try again." James's head snapped up just as she finished her words. Lily stood and managed to turn before James' hand reached out and caught her arm. She sighed deeply and turned back towards him annoyed, "May I help you?"

"Before you go, could we just, _talk_?" _Please_?" he asked giving her a puppy dog expression. Lily bit her lip and stared down at the now empty spot on the couch. She decided to sit with him for a few moments, reluctantly of course.

"What about?" she asked as she plopped down into the seat beside him and pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Well you could start by answering a question for me. Like, why you won't give me a chance?" he inquired lifting an eyebrow.

Lily looked at him her eyes trying peering into his soul, trying to find an answer herself. She looked him up and down examining him thoroughly. His hair was an awful mess, his white t-shirt wasn't straight and his red and blue tartan pyjama pants sat loosely on him. Lily looked into his dark hazel eyes and her brow furrowed; something was different.

She shook off the feeling and said the first thing that came to mind, "because I don't want to."

"'Because you don't _want_ to'?" James questioned incredulously, "That's _not_ a very good excuse in my opinion."

"Well, who said I wanted your opinion?" Lily snapped glaring at him. James held up his hands in surrender then with a change in heart took one of her hands in his and looked deep into her emerald green eyes. "What?" she asked pulling her hand from his and peering at him sceptically.

"Why?"

She gave him a look of shock and replied the only way she could think of.

"Because I won't let myself forgive you. I shouldn't have to give you a chance… I don't know." She looked down quickly biting her lip. He had confused her now and she didn't like it. She let out a growl of defeat and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No need to act like a three-year-old now Evans. But, when you think up a real excuse, let me know will you?" he asked raising his eyebrows and standing. He leaned down after crossing behind the couch and kissed her right cheek then headed up the boy's staircase.

"Good-night Lily Evans" he called behind him, letting his footsteps slowly leave the room behind him.

Lily sat in the darkness of the Common Room as the last embers burned. She sat there angry at the affect that he had on her in the few minutes they had spoken. She felt like throwing something at the wall but instead took a deep breath and sat back counting to ten.

Finally she reached to touch her freckled cheek. The skin was still warm from the touch of James Potter's lips. She chuckled lightly to herself and bit her lip with the tiniest evidence of a smile, laughing in spite of herself.

She stood whispering into the night before going to bed, "Good-night James Potter."

* * *

_Laugh: v. make inarticulate sounds with the voice expressing amusement, merriment, or scorn._


	3. A Slight Change in Thought?

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** A Slight Change In Thought?

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Re-publishing Date: **July 15, 2005

**Author's Note**: The day before the sixth book comes out and I'm editing my own little story that will probably be blown to bits tomorrow and will have to be labelled, "AU". Alas, I still want to write it, despite the next novel. I hope you like this revised chapter, smile.

* * *

_Reunion: n. meeting of people who have been apart; v. bring or come together again after a separation._

* * *

The sun shone bright in the sky and the jade of each blade of grass around Hogwarts gleamed in the light in a sea of emerald green. The grounds were vacant of any students as all were heading to lunch in the Great Hall and a single horseless carriage was steadily making its way from Hogsmeade Station to Hogwarts holding two passengers inside. 

Sitting on either side of the carriage and peering out the windows into the forest between the village and the school the redheads sat in silence. Each glanced at the other to ensure they hadn't fallen asleep as they made the trek towards the mystical school. It had been a long train ride from London to their destination and it was understandable that sleep could take them.

Jake Evans leaned out the carriage window looking behind and in front of the moving vehicle always transfixed by how exactly the horseless carriage moved. He leaned back in yawning clearing his eyes of any dust and turned to his identical brother, "excited to see Lils?"

Mark turned to Jake and smiled, "Of course! Didn't get to see her much this summer. I'm also interested in how Hogwarts is without us!" Mark put on an inferior look grinning at Jake with immense pleasure before blowing out the air he held and chuckling.

"Lily said something in her last letter about four boys coming close to beating our detention record so I think the school's in good hands. Of course then she started to ramble about how 'much of an arse their 'leader' is'," Jake shrugged and laughed loudly setting a hand onto his chest, "Good ol' Lily, never a dull moment. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Mark smiled weakly knowing the threat of the rising dark lord was immanent. He looked down at his hands as they gripped a bag at his feet before looking back out the window at the bright sky above them. A grand grin spread across his face as the carriage came to a halt.

"We're here!" he exclaimed throwing open the carriage door and hopping out. He grabbed the rest of his luggage and waited for Jake to gather his before both walked quickly up the steps to the giant door only glancing behind them once at the departing carriage.

Mark flung open the door and walked inside, his luggage trailing behind him and Jake behind that. They stopped in the entrance hall and looked at what they had left three years before. "Just as we left it," Mark muttered under his breath. He let his bags drop to the floor and took a deep breath, "Home…."

Beside Mark, Jake was looking up the steps listening for the unique laughter of his little, baby sister. He smiled when he saw the radiant head of red hair turn the corner and come into the Entrance hall.

"Lily!" he shouted out, sprinting up the staircase two at a time. Lily turned quickly and spotted her brother running towards her so she ran towards him and engulfed him in a bear hug. "Oh how I missed you Lils," he mumbled into Lily's ear as he pulled her close. Lily smiled and pulled away from her brother giving him a giant smile and jumped slightly when Mark cleared his throat beside the two.

"Do I not get a hug?" he questioned. "You can't hog her for yourself Jake." Jake let a boisterous laugh escape his lips as Lily turned and engulfed the other twin in an enormous hug knocking the air from his lungs.

Marie laughed behind them, "Oh thank god. She wouldn't stop talking about you two visiting."

Jake laughed at her and gave Marie a hug too, "Hey kiddo, how's school been?" Marie nodded in reply patting the man on the back.

"Now let's take a look at you," ordered Mark. He held Lily at arms length and looked her up and down. He smiled, "I know something has changed but I can't describe it." He paused, an almost painful expression covering his pale, freckled features. "Oh, that's it! What have you done to your hair?"

"You hate it," Lily said reaching to cover it up and biting her lip.

Jake grabbed her hand in midair, "We love it! It gives you a more…" he looked at Mark, "mischievous look. I wouldn't change a thing!" He gave her another hug kissing the side of her head lightly. The four continued down the steps and stood in front of the Great Hall doors catching up slightly before Lily and Marie had to go to classes.

"Samantha can I talk to you later? I'm in a hurry to go… get my stuff for class!" begged James, pulling his arm from the grip of a very attractive blonde Hufflepuff.

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius laughed before looking over into the middle of the Entrance hall to see Lily and the other three. "God, I wish she would stop doing that," breathed James dusting imaginary flecks of dust from his cloak. "That girl is incorrigible."

Sirius nodded still laughing. He looked over to Lily with a confused expression and looked back and forth between her and her older brothers, "Holy buggers, it's the Evans twins," he breathed out incredulously. Sirius hurried over and put an arm around Lily's shoulders and smiled up at the two boys. "Evans, aren't you going to introduce me to these two well-known idols of mine?" the tall boy questioned nudging her with his other arm in the ribs.

Lily raised an eyebrow and pushed Sirius off of her roughly, "no" she choked out. James smirked and caught Lily's eye as Remus and himself slowly walked over to the group. Lily looked down quickly and bit her lip just as the two boys stopped within the circle.

"Mark, Jake this is Remus Lupin," Lily introduced, waving a hand towards Remus. He smiled and shook both of their hands nodding towards each.

"Oh, and this imbecile is Sirius Black."

Remus gave Lily a small smile and shook his head as his colleague shook the hands of the two twins, a smile radiating off his face. Jake shook his head and looked at Remus, "Remus Lupin. I've heard some interesting things about you in my time." He paused looking the boy over, "it's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Remus buddy, how's the shack treating you these days?" questioned Mark as if the two were old friends.

Remus shrugged and laughed nervously, "you know. Same old, haven't torn it down yet." Mark laughed clapping on the back pushing him forward slightly.

James quickly cut in to the conversation and took Jake's hand in his, "I'm James Potter. I assume you've heard of me? Lily's probably told you many stories, good ones I'd hope." James released Jake's hand and took Mark's smiling arrogantly. Mark gave a weak smile and let go of James' hand staring down at it for a moment. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head to the ground before turning away.

"Now Lily, why do you roll your eyes at me? I'm just being polite," insisted James. He draped his arm around her shoulder and tilted his head onto hers. Lily snorted loudly and pushed him off of her rather furiously.

"Polite?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. "That's not polite, that's conceited. 'I assume you've heard of me? Lily's probably told you many stories'? Please, any stories I'd mention your name in, Potter, are stories where I found your head mounted to the wall. I'm surprised you can fit your ego into Hogwarts." Lily let out a great breath and shivered in fury.

"You want to know something else? While we're on the subject of you! You're a player! You date a girl for a day then dump her like she's a piece of rubbish. And you question why I won't give you a chance," she stated as if it were obvious, "because of _that_! You toy with people! One minute you're sweet and caring, the next you're a conceited jerk!"

"Now Evans I think you're overreacting just a b-," James tried to interrupt but was interrupted himself. His brow furrowed as Lily took a few steps towards him and pointed her finger threateningly at his chest.

"You have no feelings, do you? Or if you do, you don't consider anyone else's and…you act on impulse making it impossible to know exactly what is going to happen! I mean, sometimes that's good but you take it _too_ far!" She took a breath and James ran his hand through his hair and she smacked it away.

"Will you stop with your hair? It's fine, and you running your hands through it is just…" she paused for a second thinking for the word then yelled with her last ounce of energy. "… _MADDENING_!" Lily turned on her heels and stomped off and out of eyesight.

James gripped his hair in his hands violently shaking his head before hitting himself repeatedly on the forehead, "stupid, stupid, stupid!" He sighed and looked up to the view of Marie towering over him. Small as she was to him, when she was angry he was five feet smaller.

"Not again Potter! What is your problem? Do you enjoy it when she yells at you?" Marie shouted and ran off looking for Lily.

"All right, from now on I'm just… not going to say a thing," James mumbled looking at his feet in defeat. Jake and Mark nodded before turning and following Marie to look for their younger sister. James looked up at Remus with a hopeless look before nodding, "C'mon guys, help me find her. It's my fault she's run off."

Remus and Sirius nodded and went off in two different directions, James shook his head and went another; she could've circled around anywhere. James could faintly hear Sirius commenting to Remus, "that's no way to win her over."

* * *

Kiss: v. touch with the lips in affection or greeting; join lips with a person in love or desire.

* * *

Hours had passed since Lily met up with her older brothers and Marie. They had caught up to her minutes after she'd run off, stopping her in the corridor. She'd told them she needed to be alone; she needed to cool down. Nodding to her they had left her to go pay Professor McGonagall a nice little visit. Somehow after that she had slowly made her way to the Astronomy tower. 

She gazed up at the stars searching for constellations. It was a quarter moon and the glow from it seeped in through the tower windows glowing against Lily's skin. She looked up and pointed out each constellation whispering the names as she went, "Ursa Major, the Little Dipper, Big Dipper, Draco, and…oh where is Aquarius?" she asked bringing her arm down.

"Aquarius," whispered a deep, familiar voice from behind her. She heard a quick footstep just as a large hand came into view pointing the constellation out to her.

"Oh," she replied as her heart raced. Lily had realized who was standing so close behind her as soon as she heard his voice. She didn't want to speak with him but found she had no choice, as he hadn't moved. She turned around slowly to face the gleaming eyes of James Potter.

"Evans," he breathed, looking down at her through his hazel orbs. She could feel his breath on her cheek and she turned away from him leaning against the ledge of the tower. She looked down at the Hogwarts grounds and the top of the dark forest.

"I've been looking for you, I was worried. Your brothers said you were OK, but I had to see for myself."

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "Y-you were worried… about me? After I shouted at you?" She looked down again her brow furrowing as she began to fidget with her hands and bite her lip.

"Don't look so surprised," James paused and took a step back looking out into the night sky. "Sorry for being the way I am. I didn't realize I annoyed you so," he paused again looking down. Lily noticed a faint smile on his face and he took a step towards her again and she took a step away. "I don't mean to annoy you to the point of explosion. I just can't help how I act most of the time. I mean most of the stuff I do is just to get your attention." He chuckled lowly

Lily rolled her eyes, "Then why are you such a prat about it?"

"Well, you're different from other girls and I don't know _how_ to act around you. So I end up unconsciously being a… 'prat'," explained James giving Lily an innocent smile.

Lily laughed heartily and took a step towards him, "Just be you…." James drew in a long breath and nodded. He looked down at Lily and she looked out the window peering at the stars again.

James took another step towards Lily and suddenly lost motor control of his limbs. Moving of their own accord, he found himself reaching up and taking Lily's face in his hands. He gazed into her shocked emerald eyes as he felt his own slowly close just as his lips met hers.

Lily gasped as his lips enclosed hers and found she nearly crumbled to the floor. She closed her eyes tightly and allowed James to kiss her slowly. Her eyes shot open soon after and she took a step away from the boy and untangled herself, breaking all physical contact.

James opened his eyes as Lily pulled away, dropping his hands to his sides.

"I - I have to go," Lily gasped out before she ran from to tower followed by James's frantic cries after her. She sprinted back to Gryffindor Tower and in through the portrait hole only partially hearing the voices of Marie, Jake and Mark calling after her.

She stopped only when Marie caught her arm and turned her around, "Lily, what happened?"

Lily looked at her and shrugged quickly before smiling, "Nothing, everything's peachy. But, I'm really tired and I need to get my beauty sleep." She took a few steps back into the room and kissed Jake and Mark's cheeks quickly and gave Marie a hug.

Marie continued to grip Lily's wrist in her hand. "Did you talk to Potter?" she asked. Her eyes scanned Lily for any sign of displeasure or complication.

Lily broke from her grasp and nodded, "Yes. He found me, said he was sorry and I left. He's walking around the school now I suppose," she insisted before turning up the stairs with a fake smile on. "Night guys!" she called down to them.

"Good-night Lillikins!" chorused Jake and Mark. Marie turned to the two glaring. "Well, the two of us are off now, busy day of visiting today; another tomorrow. Night Marie," they said in unison attacking her from both sides giving her a quick peck on each cheek.

Marie shook her head and gave them both hugs, "All right old men. We'll see you bright and early. Have a good sleep!" Marie trudged up the stairs after Lily as Jake and Mark left the Common Room and made their way to their own rooms on the second floor. After a short run in with James, a firm grimace plastered on his features they continued on, discussing it in hushed whispers.

James continued to walk down the corridors very slowly making his way to Gryffindor Tower. He passed the classroom that Evans and he had argued in the other day on his way back and noticed five dark figures speaking in a corner. He crept up to the door and opened it just enough to hear the conversation, he sunk against the wall and listened to the five speak.

"Master wants the girl dead or alive," ordered a feminine voice dripping with power.

"Bu' what if we can't get 'er?" questioned a deep and slightly idiotic voice that sounded closer to the door.

There was the sound of someone being hit before the female spoke again, "then we'll just have to _try harder_."

An extremely slimy voice spoke next sending shivers down James's back. "Her brothers are visiting for the week. We'll have to distract them to get a hold of the girl."

"Blast! We'll have to think of something even if we have to wait until they're gone. Master will not be pleased with this, which of us will tell him?"

"You will," there were a few seconds of laughter before another spoke.

"Why don't we wait until next year then? That way master can get her himself and the blood will be fresher if she ends up being killed. There will be less work for us also," the slimy voiced man suggested. James looked down at his hands thinking about what they were saying before the female started to agree with the man.

"The prophecy does say that to prevent this you have to use his or her blood. It will be easier to get hers. The fresher the better. It won't help much if she's locked up in a cell for months."

"Brilliant! We'll start planning as soon as possible. I'll show Lord Voldemort as soon as the plans are done, even you two couldn't mess it up then. He'll be sure to welcome us into his inner circle. Come now, we wouldn't want to meet up with that mudblood lover Dumbledore now would we?" finished the female. As the five figures made their way out the door James slumped back into the shadows and hid his head in his robes.

He looked up when the five were nowhere to be seen and quickly ran back to Gryffindor Tower ducking into classrooms as patrolling professors passed. He quickly arrived in the Common Room and sprinted up the boy's staircase, threw open his trunk and lifted his broom and invisibility cloak from the centre. He threw on the shimmering cloak and jumped on his broom and flew up the girl's staircase to the sixth year girl's dormitory. He slowly and carefully opened the door and peered in making sure the door didn't creak.

James looked around at the five beds and entered very quietly making his way over to what he thought was Lily's bed. She was all right just as he had hoped she'd be, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her lips. He removed the shimmering cloak and looked down at her moving a short strand of her crimson hair from her forehead and bending down to lay a kiss on her cheek.

He sat down on the side of her bed and watched her, she breathed heavier than in the day and she made a small noise every few seconds batting her lips together as if she was eating a luscious fruit or kissing a pair of luscious lips. He smiled before jumping up quickly as she started to stir in her sleep. He quickly threw the invisibility cloak over himself and stood against the edge of the curtain around her bed.

Lily's eyes opened slowly and she sat up not noticing James as she stretched, looked at her watched and laid back down sighing and stared at the top of her bed. James chuckled softly as he watched the scene, only Lily could wake up this early, or late and not be tired at all.

He gasped as she sat up turning her head in his direction looking directly into his eyes. She reached out and touched the cloak with her fingertips before getting a grip on the silky fabric and yanking at it. She gasped loudly in horror before squirming to the opposite side of her bed covering herself with her comforter.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she questioned, outraged.

"Lily? Who are you talking to? Go back to sleep," came the drawling voice of Marie from a bed across the room. Lily closed her bed curtains quickly and put a silencing charm up glaring at James.

"I - I can explain everything," stuttered James. He glanced at her leg poking out from the comforter as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Well you better start," Lily ordered as she glared at him. James mused to himself silently, that glare was one Lily Evans saved specifically for him, James Potter.

* * *

Worry: v. (cause to) be anxious or uneasy; annoy or bother. 


	4. No Presence?

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** No Presence?

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Re-publishing Date**: August 11, 2005

**Author's Note**: All right, back to revising once again. I'm hoping these chapters are a little more true to character. I found James too nervous at some parts so… I changed it. Hope you like.

* * *

"_I - I can explain everything," stuttered James. He glanced at her leg poking out from the comforter as he held his hands up in surrender._

"_Well you better start," Lily ordered as she glared at him. James mused to himself silently, that glare was one Lily Evans saved specifically for him, James Potter._

James opened his mouth in order to reply but then shut it, what was he supposed to tell her? That he over heard a group of supposed Death Eaters in a classroom speaking about kidnapping a girl in the school and he just so happened to believe it was she? His brow furrowed as he looked at his feet, then shrugging. He told her just that.

As James finished Lily's left nicely groomed eyebrow lifted and a smirk replaced her glare, "Why would you think they were speaking of me? Did they actually say my _name_?"

James once again opened his mouth to speak. Pausing first he replied dejectedly, "Well _no_, but they spoke of the girl's brothers visiting for the week and I thought there weren't any other students who had family visiting. I don't know I just… sorry for disturbing you."

James turned to leave then stopped and turned back to the girl and was rewarded with a confused expression. "Why won't you let me love you?" When she opened her mouth to protest he held up a hand to keep her quiet. "Yes, you've told me why you won't give me a chance, but why won't you let me _love_ you?"

Lily let out a great barking laugh much like Sirius's before replying, "There's no such thing as love Potter, only lust. Even that is scarce in the world these days." She looked down at her hands that had pulled the covers over her when she had first spotted Potter. Realizing that her bed robes covered what there was to see she placed the edge of the covers back on the bed and stared up at James as he spoke.

"You don't love your family? Your brothers, your dad, your _mum_?" James took a step closer to her and the bed and she squeezed her eyes tight shut.

She opened her eyes again and looked deep into James's hazel orbs, "My mum's dead."

James gasped, "I… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's all right, she died when I was six," she replied coolly no longer looking him in the eye. James nodded silently to himself before she continued in a slight whisper, "And that's not love. That's family, platonic, it's required. It's caring for someone. Love is a sham. It's just a word. You should know that with all the hearts you've broken."

She paused and took a deep breath, "You say you love someone but it's just a phrase. People say it everyday no matter how they feel even if they _know_ what they're experiencing isn't love. The feeling one gets when they're 'in love' can't be described by a simple word, it's a mixture of feelings, of unexplainable…things." She stopped again and laughed, "What am I even saying? I don't even know what it feels like and I'm speaking like I'm Leonardo DeVinci or someone of that calibre."

James took a seat on Lily's bed and watched her eyes as she spoke. They held a certain calm within them that made James think Lily did not believe what she spoke.

"Perhaps that's why you think it false," he whispered more to himself than the young woman sitting across from him.

Lily gave him a puzzled expression, looking into his eyes trying to find the answer within.

"Because you've never felt it. You haven't found the right person to share it with or perchance you have and haven't comprehended it yet," he continued, only stopping when he had no more words. He looked to Lily, a tear rolling down her cheek. He reached to wipe it from her porcelain face but she quickly retreated from his touch.

"As I said before, love is false. It has no presence in this world. Don't try to tell me otherwise, I'll not listen," she replaced her façade making the action of moving James from her bed before he took hold of her wrist stopping her and forcing their eyes to meet.

He let her wrist fall before scooting closer to her and taking the soft velvet of her left cheek in his right hand bringing it nearer to his own. He curled his hand under her chin, stroking her cheek with his rough thumb whispering, "Let me try," before softly placing his lips on top hers for the second time that night.

The kiss was virtuous, but unlike the previous meeting of their lips Lily returned the kiss, lifting her hand and softly placing it against his chest. It paused there before pushing slightly against him causing him to break away peering into her eyes. Lily continued to gaze into his hazel eyes trying to transmit her thoughts to him. As if it had worked, his eyes widened and he jumped from his sitting position on her bed.

"I – I'm s – sorry, I didn't mean – I – I should go," he stuttered very quickly before grabbing the forgotten invisibility cloak and running from the girl's dormitory, letting the door close with a loud bang that would surely wake a few of the other girls.

Lily watched as he stumbled and fled from the room.

Letting out a large sigh she fell back onto her soft mattress. She reached her shaking hand to her left cheek and closed her eyes. She felt the sudden lack of warmth that had just resided in that spot. What was happening to her…?

* * *

_lust:_ _n. strong sexual desire; any strong desire; passionate desire (for).

* * *

_"Prong? Prongs!" 

"What?"

"What's up with you this week Jim? Ever since Jake and Mark arrived you've been… in another world," Sirius commented offhandedly, piling eggs and bacon onto his already over filled plate.

A week had passed since James went to check on Lily and he had been gloomy and distracted ever since, constantly bumping into people and missing full conversations. James found he thought about Lily at every moment of the day. He'd been caught staring at the back of her head many times by Remus and received a very knowing look each time. It was almost creepy. But every time he thought about her or stared during classes he continued to wonder about what she had told him.

"Hello boys, Remus, what's for breakfast?" asked Mark, his unmistakably red hair falling in front of his eyes as he peered over Remus' shoulder and scrunched his nose.

"Same as yesterday my good brother. Eggs, eggs, and surprise, more eggs. With of course some greatly appreciated pumpkin juice. Great mixture if I do say so myself," Jake noted, taking the open seat beside Remus. He poked his index finger into the scrambled eggs sitting in the centre of the table before pulling his hand back and settling for a glass of said pumpkin juice.

"Why the long and oh so concentrated face James?" Mark questioned placing a piece of egg in his mouth then spitting out, "never did like the eggs here…."

"What?" exclaimed James again, pulled from his trance. He peered at Mark like he was expecting something before registering the question.

Mark's pale blue eyes peered at James questioning. His ginger hair fell over his face tickling his nose as he nudged James to answer the question. "Oh… just something on my mind." James stared down at the food on his plate and started pushing it around with his fork, leaning his cheek onto his left hand.

"Aren't you two leaving tomorrow?" asked Peter, spitting bits of food over the table. James looked up suddenly at the two, a thought striking him. James stared between the two twins, their eyes being the only thing to set them apart.

"Yes, that's why we've planned something for tomorrow. It'll be amazing!" Mark explained waving his hands and then sighing in wonderment.

"Has anyone seen Lily this morning?" questioned Jake, looking to the doors of the Great Hall with his bright green eyes, furrowing his brow. The others shook their heads, excluding James who had gone back to pushing his food around at the mention of the red-haired beauty.

"She's just finishing her shower," commented Marie standing behind James. "She was up tossing and turning all night, hardly got a wink of sleep. She's started having nightmares again."

She plopped down beside James and took a spoonful of eggs onto her plate giving Mark and Jake a concerned look. They glanced at each quickly and jumped when James finally spoke again.

"Again? When did she have them before?" The slight sound of worry resonated through his voice and he tried to cover it up with an overdramatic cough before Mark answered.

"She had them in her first and second years here. She used to tell us about them then she just _stopped_ having them I guess," Jake explained, shrugging.

James nodded pensively before standing up quickly and rushing out of the great hall, elbowing Marie's plate in the process causing her food to fall all over her. She emitted a loud curse towards his retreating back.

Jake raised an inquisitive eyebrow looking to Sirius and Remus, "Does he always rush out in the middle of a conversation?" They merely nodded with a shrug and went back to eating their eggs and toast.

* * *

_distraction: v. draw the attention of (a person) away something; entertain; unable to concentrate, preoccupied._

* * *

Lily, by now had finished her shower and was tiredly lifting her white blouse over her shoulders, slowly stretching her neck out. She pulled her skirt over her small hips and began to do up the buttons on her blouse when there was a loud knock on the wooden door leading to the dorm. "Who is it? I'm a little busy at the moment," she called to the mysterious person on the reverse side of the door. 

"It's me," called a masculine voice.

She raised her eyebrows slowly, rolling her eyes she shook her head, "Who's 'me'?" she inquired. She felt her stomach do a small flip-flop but pushed the feeling away.

"James," replied the now known voice. She gasped quietly, quickly buttoning the remaining latches of her shirt and tucking it in to her plaid skirt. She quickly sat at her vanity and picked up her brush and gave her wet hair a comb before speaking a loud 'come in'. The door slowly creaked open and James' head poked in, he appeared red in the face and sounded like he had been jogging. He opened the door more and stepped into the dorm, broom in hand and hair as mussed as usual.

"Umm, Finnigan said something about you having nightmares, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to talk about them," he suggested, taking a seat on her already made bed, setting the broom at his feet. He looked down at his hands before looking up at her now standing figure. "I was just wondering if you needed to… talk."

Lily sighed and her once uptight and straight shoulders dropped slightly, "They're none of your concern. If I wanted to speak to anyone I'd speak with my brothers or Marie." Lily paused and walked over to him sitting on the bed across from him. She gave him a puzzled look before continuing, "Why so concerned all of a sudden?"

"No reason," he replied quickly. He looked down again and started fiddling with the knee of his uniform. He stood unexpectedly and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Breakfast is probably over so we might as well go to class. Care to walk with me?" he questioned, and for some reason crossed his fingers in the deep recesses of his pockets.

Lily looked down at her hands and then back up giving him a small smile, "Actually I have to finish up here first. Why don't you go on without me? I'll see you in class, yeah?"

James nodded and bent down to pick his broom off the floor, "Going to need this to get down." He let a nervous laugh escape his lips, clearing his throat to cover it quickly. After receiving an amused smile from Lily he promptly turned and walked from the room with a curt nod.

* * *

_nightmare: n. very bad dream; very unpleasant experience._

* * *

"Good morning class!" exclaimed the small wizard standing on his mound of books. He looked around with his small eyes at the students before continuing, "today we will be learning an extremely old but rather interesting charm. It is said it has only been used once in the age of wizardry and even then used improperly." His small voice resounded around the room as his sixth year students looked at him with interest. 

He smiled, "It is one of the most ancient charms on the planet, created even before the founders of Hogwarts were born, and if you know the history of this school that's a rather long time ago," he laughed out loud trying to make the joke funny. When know students laughed other than a few uncomfortable Hufflepuff's in the front row he cleared his throat and continued, "Does anyone have any ideas which charm this is?" He peered around the room at the students getting slightly less interested, "Anyone? Well, it is the -," he was hastily cut off as the classroom door flew open and hit the wall roughly.

"Sorry Professor, lost track of time," Lily gave him a weak smile before he nodded to her and she took a seat.

"That's alright five points from Gryffindor. Be sure to come to class on time from now on." Lily nodded and took out her textbook quietly as Professor Flitwick proceeded with his lecture. "As I was saying the charm is known as 'The Saviour'. Any ideas?"

Lily examined the classroom before lifting her hand. When Flitwick nodded to her again she began to explain, "The Saviour has multiple uses and they can be good or bad. The reason it hasn't been used more than once, and even then badly, is because it backfires if it's not used for the proper reasons, or of course it's pronounced incorrect. If it's pronounced incorrectly, the caster of the charm could in fact be killed or worse, cursed for a life of great loneliness and unhappy luck."

"Very good Ms. Evans, five points back to Gryffindor for that remarkable answer, plus five more!" Awarded the Professor. Lily looked silently down at her books with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Now, can anyone other than Ms. Evans tell me the uses for this charm?" Professor Flitwick watched as students started to scan through their textbooks trying to find the information. James raised his hand slowly.

"Mr. Potter? Any ideas?"

"I'm not sure about this, but it's used to enable a soul to travel into another body, right?" Professor Flitwick nodded and James continued, "Say I was killed in a fight or something noble. If I had performed the charm correctly in my life, then my soul would be transferred into a newborn baby or the essence of it would be transferred into my heir if I were to have one. It's a type of… reincarnation, is it not?" He questioned.

The Professor clapped his oversized hands happily towards James, "That's exactly it! Incarnation in the workings! Anyone else know other uses, how you are able to cast this unique charm? Ms. Morgan!"

"It can be used to save one's life! Like a protection charm but stronger, the strongest it can get is it's used for the caster's true love," Emily Morgan smiled confidently, shooting a smile towards James.

Lily snorted, "True love? That's a load of rubbish; the concept of true love doesn't seem logical in my opinion. Especially to be used with a spell. How would you know that the said person _is_ your true love?"

"It can also be brewed as a potion and consumed. It's just as effective, the only disadvantage being that if brewed incorrectly, it's fatal within hours. It would be a slow and painful death for the drinker because it would eat you from the inside out," explained Severus Snape, disregarding Lily's question. Lily winced at the description and looked up at James as he raised his hand slowly.

"It can be used as a locating charm also. Used to locate loved ones, lost loves, friends, it's the most powerful of the three things it's used for. Of course the only way the locating charm will work is if you are looking for a very close person to you and you care for them deeply. To put it bluntly, love is the key to it," he stopped quickly, glancing at Lily and catching her eye before she quickly looked away. The class fell silent and looked at James and the Professor. He looked down at the parchment in front of him, his face heating up.

"Very good Mr. Potter! Twenty points for Gryffindor! Love is the key to anything immortal and the greatest feeling in the world. I'm amazed at the knowledge this class has on this! Nearly everyone has done their reading! Now, everyone place your wands down and please read what I've written on the board with me, 'Lesavora Carnatio Prolocate Rosson'."

Flitwick clasped his hands together letting his smile illuminate his face and he once again glanced around the classroom. Many students continued to gaze at the board with questioning expressions; others sat moving their mouths in strange ways trying to pronounce the simple incantation, and a few sat looking around the classroom bored during the Professor's pause.

"Do _not_ perform this charm," Flitwick continued, giving certain students firm looks of suspicion.

"This charm is banned from Hogwarts because of the dangers of a single word being muttered from a student's lips. _If_ this charm is used you _will_ be expelled without a second chance." The majority of the class jumped from their stupors as the end of class bell resounded through the classroom.

"Homework," the class groaned. "Two foot essay on 'The Saviour' charm. I expect no less than two feet! Twenty-four inches! Sixty centimetres! Six hundred millimetres! Realistically sized writing please!"

The students slowly stood, packing their things then proceeded to leave the class in a large line out the door. Lily and Marie walked from the classroom following a sixth year Hufflepuff, five feet from the open door Lily was rudely pushed hard in the back causing her to topple over and her books to plunk over the floor. She sat up quickly, rubbing her now bruised elbow and turning to look at the culprit.

"Look who it is, the mudblood know-it-all who doesn't believe in truelove. Could it be? Could this opinion of hers be because she'll never have true love?" Lucius Malfoy drawled, kicking '_Hogwarts: A History'_ farther down the hall. Lily glared at him, opening her mouth to defend herself.

"Sod off Malfoy and leave her alone. She's none of your concern," shot an irritated James Potter from behind Malfoy, twirling his wand in his fingers. Lily rolled her eyes dramatically and lifted her strewn out books from the floor.

"Stay out of this Potter or you'll find yourself six feet under by _my_ doing," smirked Malfoy, looking to his friends with an impressive expression.

"You know, I'd rather be murdered by Voldemort himself than let his _follower_ have the pleasure," retorted James glaring at him. If looks could kill at that moment, James would not be the one six feet underground.

"I'd keep your threats to yourself if I were you Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy sneered and turned away from James, "C'mon guys, they're not worth our time and attention." With that the group of six scurried off, Lucius letting out a boisterous laugh half way down the hallway.

James rolled his eyes then looked to Lily who had stopped picking up her books from the ground and stared at the stonewall in front of her. "You OK Evans?" he asked, she nodded and continued to raise her books from the floor and place them back into her book bag.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, looking at him with her delicate eyebrow raised. "I could have taken care of it myself."

"I was just trying to help," he replied, helping her get her books together. "Malfoy's a bugger and no one should have to put up with his annoying and arrogant ways."

"Look who's talking," she said under her breath. James looked up as she continued, her voice getting more forceful. "Well you don't have to do that, I can take care of myself. I don't need you around protecting my every move. I'm a big girl. I can tie my own shoes and everything."

"Well, better be off! Don't want to be late for class, coming James?" Remus called out, trying to save James from another row with Lily Evans.

Lily glared at James and he stood up nodding to Remus, "Yes, let's go."

They walked off leaving Lily and Marie to pick up her books. Marie stared at Lily as she sighed and looked after James' back.

"Lily, is there something going on between you and James Potter?" Marie inquired, placing Lily's last book into her bag. Lily looked up and shook her head, a dazed expression crossing her face. Marie nodded slowly then shook her head silently when Lily had gone back to looking down the now deserted hallway. Her friend heaved her up and pulled her to her next class.

"C'mon Lils, we have to go."

* * *

The day had passed reasonably quickly. Lily only yelled at James twice in her next class when she had caught him staring at her with a puzzling expression. Other than those few times, Lily had been able to be civil to the boy. By dinner, all she wanted to do was eat. 

"I would like you all to help me say a very large Hogwarts goodbye to Jake and Mark Evans as this is their last night visiting with us." A chorus of 'awes' came from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and hoots from the Slytherin's.

"We were honoured to have you visit with us and I would like to thank you for adding some spirit to our school once again. We hope to have you next year for a second time as well," finished Professor Dumbledore, on his feet and a twinkle in his bright blue eyes as he stared at the two men.

They laughed and stood from their temporary seats at the Head table and walked in front of it, standing on the small platform where they had first been sorted. Mark looked at Jake and grinned before looking at the students and taking a large over dramatic bow, making the action of falling over in the process. He stood straight again and as his brother bowed began to speak, "As always we'd like to go out with a bang."

"So instead of playing a prank," continued Jake, "on the students."

"We've decided to prank the Professor's." With this statement from Mark a few Professors at the Head's table grabbed pieces of their hair pulling it in front of their eyes and checking if it had changed. The students in the Hall laughed as Professor Whitoker, the Arithmancy Professor stood to check for any sign of a tail.

Jake smiled at the students watching intently before continuing with their explanation," Since we're not students -,"

"We can't get in trouble! Also to add to our -,"

"Untimely departure! We've put together a rather interesting,"

"And fantastic, I might add," interrupted Mark.

"Yes, fantastic slide show! Professor Dumbledore! Lights please?" asked Jake sitting down on the platform. As the candles in the Hall were all extinguished a bright white screen appeared behind the Head's table. Everyone's eyes focused on the screen and watched fixedly as words started to appear.

_An Evans Presentation_

_A combination of moments through out the years at Hogwarts!_

'_Laughs'_

_Combined and edited by Lily Evans_

Lily beamed as the show began and a picture flew across the screen of a group of Slytherin's as overgrown chickens. The Hall burst into laughter save for the Slytherin's who found it quite revolting. As the next picture came into view music started to play in the background. Although it wasn't real music it was just as effective, the sound of the Evan's brothers 'do-doing' resonated through the Hall, adding to the slide show.

Pictures passed over the screen of Slytherin's standing with pink hair in drag and anything else imaginable. A single picture came into view of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy as hippos wearing purple frilly bathing suits; the whole Hall were clenching their sides with laughter.

As the slide show neared the end it became more serious with moving pictures of students together smiling and laughing. There were no pranks being played, no pink or green hair, just normal students, together. From these pictures came sadder pictures showing students in tears, the headings on these remorseful visuals read things like, '_Please Do Not Forget Us_,' and '_We'll Always Be With You_." The Hall fell silent, tears coming to the eyes of some as pictures of families and students who had been tortured or killed by Voldemort and his followers were shown.

A tear slid down Lily's cheek as the close to last picture zoomed across the screen before pausing. It was the Evans family, Lily in the middle surrounded by her brothers, sister and parents. Marie took Lily's hand under the table and Lily felt James' eyes on her back as the picture changed.

After more pictures flew across the screen a last picture appeared; a wizard photo of James and Lily. Lily could be seen chasing James with a pail some sort of blue liquid on the grounds of Hogwarts. The two had to be fourth year or younger, smiles appearing on their faces even through the obvious torture. As the screen slowly faded Lily could be seen dumping the large pail over James' dark head then rubbing in what seemed to be blue paint into his shirt and hair.

The Hall burst into much needed laughter once again as the words, '_The End'_ sailed across the screen showing the last picture of a group of students laughing, the music subsiding. The candles slowly re-illuminated causing the screen to disappear once again. Lily looked back at James with a small smile crossing her face, she caught his eye and he returned the smile, shaking his head. She laughed out loud and turned back to watch her brothers as they continued with their farewell.

"We would like to say a large thank-you to our darling sister for putting that together for us. When she had time, we'll never know," added Jake, smiling at Lily and starting the applause off. Lily stood and took a short bow before plopping down again.

"Now," Jake continued, looking down at James and his friends. "If you'll please do the honours."

The four boys nodded and stood, pointing to the ceiling. With a 'bang' large pieces of confetti started to fall and the students began laughing when they turned to face the Head's table. Each Professor had been turned a different colour than the one beside them.

Jake and Mark took a large bow, followed by the confetti doers and ran over to Lily and Marie giving them large hugs as the laughter continued to roll through the Hall.

James watched as he continued to stand with his friends and grinned widely. Lily did love after all, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

* * *

"Oh, I'll miss you so much! Why can't you stay longer?" Lily asked her brothers, embracing them the next morning, right before they left. She stepped away after a minute and pouted. 

"Now don't you go pouting, we can't stay any longer. We could only get a week from work and even that was a bit much," explained Mark apologetically pulling her in for another hug.

"We'll come visit next year and you two can come and stay with us for a while this summer. You can be our guinea pigs for our new invention. We haven't tested it yet and it's just a sweet but we have a feeling it's going to be big! That's a promise," erupted Jake, hugging Marie.

"It better be," commented Lily. "What's it going to be called?"

"Cockroach Clusters!" The twins answered in unison. "Can't you picture it now? In the mouths of every Hogwarts student in the world?"

Lily scrunched up her nose at the name and questioned, "You really think they'll be big?"

"Of course!" replied Mark enthusiastically, shaking Remus and Sirius' hands.

"See you guys next year and good luck with the cockroach things," exclaimed Remus and Marie simultaneously. The smiled at each other then laughed loudly.

"Well, we're off!" Stated Jake. "Love you Lily," he continued, kissing her cheek then followed Mark out of the Entrance Hall and out of the school.

"Love you too!" she called to their retreating backs. Lily turned around to the four boys and Marie and raised an eyebrow at the grin on James' face. She started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, "What?"

He laughed, "You do love."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Lily sighed loudly and made an obscene gesture towards the boy. He placed a cheesy grin on his face and made the action of catching it and placing it into his pocket and patting it enthusiastically. She turned her head and rolled her eyes before heading into the Great Hall for breakfast, Marie trailing behind her.

* * *

_Good-bye: Sayonara, aurevoir, ciao, adios, abschied, adeus._


	5. Uncontrollable

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** Uncontrollable

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Re-publishing Date: **September 10, 2005

**Author's Note**: So it's been over a month since I added the next revised chapter. I should be doing my Chemistry and Calculus homework, but I have this afternoon. Enjoy, and smile.

* * *

Christmas:_ n. annual festival on Dec. 25 commemorating the birth of Christ.

* * *

_

A month had passed since the Evans twins had been and gone from the halls of the greatest wizarding school on earth. The day before students would be off to see family and friends they were not in their dormitories packing up. Younger students felt a greater pull to the new snow on the grounds, while older students felt ButterBeer was the best way to quell their holiday jitters.

Sensing this, Headmaster Dumbledore had set a final Hogsmeade trip before the holidays. The grateful students went in and out of shops looking for the perfect gift for their loved ones. Lily Evans and Marie Finnigan were being pulled down the long street of Hogsmeade toward the small pub, The Three Broomsticks. They resisted until they found themselves nicely nestled in the far corner of the pub with four other boys.

Sirius Black set down his mug and looked at the group inquisitively, "So who's going home for Christmas tomorrow?"

Three hands shot up accompanied by gloomy expressions.

"Why so sad?" questioned James looking at the three.

Remus had lowered his hand slowly before replying, "I have to go home to look after my little sister. My parents are going to Canada to visit my Uncle this Christmas and we didn't really want to go; our Uncle Stephen isn't the liveliest since World War Two. He's more like our _great_ Uncle. Stacey's pretty sick too so I volunteered to go and look after her."

Remus scrunched up his nose and Lily laughed at him quietly.

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"She's two years old," Remus explained.

Lily nodded, "Never mind then."

Peter shrugged then looked down at his drink, "Parent's are making me."

The group nodded then looked to Marie, she sighed.

"This year's Christmas we're having a family reunion," she explained swirling her ButterBeer around in her mug.

Everyone laughed as she glared at the mug like it had just killed her favourite pet.

Lily laughed and patted her friend's back sympathetically, "Oh c'mon Marie, that's better than having to make sure your sick two-year-old sister doesn't kill herself by jumping off of a sofa… no offence Remus."

Remus smiled at Lil, shaking his head.

James lifted a mischievous eyebrow, "If worst comes to worst, like your long lost Aunt Margaret decides your cheeks are her next target, you could always say Remus needs help babysitting. I say it's an excellent excuse."

"Yes and then of course while Remus is off looking after Stacey you can sneak in and give her a quick shag," Lily commented under her breath tracing the rim of her ButterBeer mug with one finger. She jumped and looked up quickly at James Potter's outraged expression and then peered over at Marie open mouthed, "Marie I didn't mean… oh, I'm so sorry!"

Marie stood before turning quickly and hurrying out of the crowded pub. Her arm whipped out and hit her Butterbeer at Lily before she was gone. Lily stood up quickly at the shock of warmth in her lap.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that," Lily scolded herself.

She grabbed her small bag and ran out after Marie and into the cold snow, disregarding the stain that would surely appear. She looked around and stood on her toes trying to locate her friend. James came storming out behind her and knocked hard against her as he burst from the door of the pub.

"What are you playing at?" James yelled grabbing her arm and turning her towards him. "You want to explain your little 'slip' in there?" James looked at her angrily, gripping her arm tighter.

"Let _go_ of me! I have more important things to do than explain anything to _you!" _She pulled her arm away from him roughly and continued to search for her upset friend. She spotted fast movement to her right and began running towards it. She pushed through the crowds and quickly caught up to her friend grabbing her arm and turning Marie in her direction.

"Marie _please_! I didn't mean that to offend you. I was just opening my stupid big mouth because of him. I can't control what I say around him, I'm so sorry!" Lily let go of Marie's hand, biting her lip as she set her gaze to the white snow covered ground.

Marie looked at Lily; hurt in her eyes and licked her lips.

When she spoke her voice shook and tears threatened to fall, "I can't believe you would even _think_ that. I'm your friend and to think you would assume that that would ever happen and that I would do something as… _absurd_ as that!"

Marie looked down at the ground to find what interested Lily so much. Not seeing anything she let a large groan escape her lips and threw her hands up in defeat, "what are you looking at child?"

Lily looked up quickly and smiled slowly at the smirk that now marked Marie's face. She pushed her hair from her face and quickly engulfed Marie in a backbreaking hug.

"Oh Marie, I didn't mean anything! I don't know why that even crossed my mind!"

She pulled away and began blabbering on, "When he made the little excuse up it just came… I couldn't stop myself and… I'm such a blubbering idiot!" She looked down again but was shocked when Marie hugged her forcefully.

Lily laughed into Marie's shoulder before pulling away and giving her mate a small smile. She looked into Marie's eyes and noticed that they were focused on a point behind her. She dropped her arms from around Marie and turned to see what Marie was looking at.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

absurd: _adj. incongruous or ridiculous. __

* * *

_

"This will not do, it must happen now! Next year is not an option!" Screamed Lord Voldemort to his young followers. His deep red, piercing eyes slid across the room angrily, "Don't ever try to make decisions without my permission, understood?"

"Please my Lord, it was just a suggestion. An idea if you will," begged a female on her knees in front of him. Four others kneeled beside her on the floor with their heads peering down, not risking a glance.

"You will capture her and bring her to me, _understood_?" Yelled the tall strangely proportioned man on the stone platform. He looked down at the five at his feet and sneered at their cringing forms.

"Go on now. Do not come back without her and if she is not here within the week, you five will suffer the consequences."

All five stood rapidly and ran from the dark room, giving the man a slight nod of departure. The Dark Lord rolled his eyes and looked at the other men standing around him. He shook his head,

"Pathetic."

* * *

pathetic:_ adj. Causing feelings of pity or sadness; distressingly inadequate.

* * *

_

A small group of people had stopped in the street to watch what was about to unfurl, their faces low and silence encompassed them. It had begun to snow softly as two figures in the middle of a crowd began to speak louder and louder.

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn arrogant and… _boorish,_ I wouldn't think like that and voice my thoughts!" Lily exclaimed waving her arms almost hitting Marie as she stood beside her.

She had no reason to explain herself and James was worsening the situation and making Lily even more cross.

"Well if you weren't so damn _neurotic,_ maybe you'd see that I'm not as bad as you think!" James argued right back.

Lily gasped and looked at James with disbelief before taking a few deep breaths and steps toward him. She blinked before lifting her arm and slapping him hard across the face. Her hand flew up in front of her mouth and her eyes widened. There was a large gasp from around them as she took another step towards him.

"James…I…" she began.

He put his left hand up towards her and turned the rest of his body away clutching his right cheek with his right hand. He made the signal for her to stop where she was.

Lily took a step away, biting her lip as he turned back towards her. Half of his face was red and he had a pained expression lining his features. Lily looked down at the ground, feeling the eyes of the on watchers staring at her still form.

"James, I'm sorry. I… took it a bit far," Lily tried.

James shook his head and looked at her. She cringed under his eyes, he looked so lost at that moment and she couldn't take it. She quickly turned and ran off back to the Three Broomsticks. Marie looked at James sympathetically before turning away and going after Lily.

James rolled his eyes at the two girls that had run off and then turned to the crowd that had surrounded the three.

"What are you looking at? Shows over, go get back to your shopping and leave me alone!"

He pushed through the group of wizards in front of him and went into the Three Broomsticks after the other two girls.

He strode over to the table that the three other boys still occupied and sank down into his seat and took a large gulp of Remus' ButterBeer before placing it roughly back onto the table. Remus gave him a questioning look before pushing the mug towards James with a small,

"Have the rest."

"I will never understand girls. What's going on in their heads while we're off trying to figure it out?" inquired James from the other three, taking another swig of ButterBeer.

He suddenly stood up when Marie and Lily came back to the table and looked at the five now sitting.

"Let's go back to the school now. I'm done all my shopping let's go make a skating rink or something." Sirius looked at James with a giant smile on his face before standing up quickly and looking at the others.

"C'mon guys, we can make a rink, and a snowman and… a _fort_! Oh, I want a fort!" He started pulling the others up and pulling them towards the door. James was left behind as the others walked out of the pub. He stood in silence as Lily stood beside him looking at the floor.

"It looks painful," she commented in a little voice, referring to the large red spot on his right cheek.

She bit her lip as his jaw tightened slightly and he shook his head.

"It's not that bad."

She nodded slightly and glanced up again as James spoke, "Shall we?"

She nodded and let him lead her towards their friends and out into the cold snow again. She continued to walk behind him until they met up with the other four and then she broke off and began walking with Marie. She pulled her red and gold scarf tighter around her neck and kept unnaturally quiet until they reached Hogwarts grounds.

"Are you all right Lily?" Marie questioned, nudging her a bit causing Lily to lose her footing and slip. She stood up straight quickly again, glancing over her shoulder at Sirius and James sniggering at her and glared.

She looked ahead again and nodded, "Of course. I just felt bad for slapping James so hard. He said it didn't hurt but… I don't know."

Marie nodded and smiled at her friend. Lily caught this and questioned her harshly, "What?"

Marie shook her head and laughed quietly, "You feel bad for hurting James. How nice."

Lily rolled her eyes and nudged Marie back. Unlike Lily, Marie did not slip and continued to walk straight, giggling at her lack of clumsiness.

The group of six continued to walk over the large path towards Hogwarts. The two girls strode in silence while the four boys continued to laugh amongst themselves behind them. The sun had begun to show through the clouds and it had stopped snowing, letting the rays from the sun warm the six.

Passing under a large tree on the edge of the path, Lily was suddenly hit with a cold substance running down her back. She whipped around quickly to glare at the culprit and stopped as she was met with another ball in the face. She shook her head at the boys, ridding her features of packed on snow.

James Potter stood holding his hands behind his back, whistling innocently while the other three hid their smiles behind their gloved hands and laughed. He stopped whistling to himself when he realized the three weren't following his lead and rolled his eyes, "guys!"

"You did not just do that!" warned Lily through clenched teeth.

She tried wiping the snow from her back unsuccessfully before sending her glare back to the sixteen year-old boys.

James smirked at her, "By the looks of it… I did."

James gave her a large smile before ducking an oncoming snowball. As he straightened up again to laugh at her he was hit smack in the face. He let a low growl escape his throat and quickly gathered more snow into a ball. He threw it at Lily and missed her, instead hitting Marie in the stomach. And with that, snowballs began flying everywhere, trying to hit every person in that area.

After minutes of dodging snowballs and throwing a few herself, Lily sat hiding behind a tall wall of piled snow. She slowly lifted herself into a squatting position and turned to look over the bank at the others fighting. As she turned around a hand clapped a load of snow onto the top of her head. She shrieked in surprise as she looked up to see James Potter smirking down at her. She glared at him as she stood and then let a smile escape. James opened his mouth to comment on her snow-covered hair but Lily quickly turned and ran away.

"Well that was rude!" he called after her.

She laughed loudly over her shoulder as she continued to run. James watched as she ran, as her hair flew behind her and then smiled when she stopped to catch her breath back. Without another thought he began to run quickly towards her back and tackled her to the ground just as she stood straight again. Lily let out a loud and full laugh as they fell to the ground.

The soft, fluffy snow cascaded in a curtain around the two as they hit the ground with a thud. James had fallen directly on top of Lily causing their faces to land inches apart. He lifted his weight from Lily and continued to look down at her smiling. Lily's emerald eyes looked at his right cheek and her brow furrowed. She lifted her hand hesitantly at first and then slowly traced his jaw line.

"It really does look painful James…" she commented.

He shook her hand away from his face before looking back down at her. James observed how her red hair lined the snow perfectly, and how compared to her eyes the bright snow was dismal. He let a low chuckle escape his lips before pushing away a few hairs that had covered her creamy skin and her rosy cheeks.

He looked at her, "I guess you couldn't resist the 'Potter' charm…"

"Potter, don't try to change the subject. Anyway, what charm?"

She gave him a quizzical look. As he opened his mouth to reply he was interrupted by a barking laugh.

"Potter? Are you trying to corrupt our dear Evans?" Sirius questioned, standing to their right. James laughed loudly and stood before helping Lily from her position.

Lily grinned at Sirius before speaking, "He was mauling me. Just couldn't refuse the 'Evans' charm." She smiled to James, kicking snow at his legs.

He raised his eyebrows disbelieving, then gave her a playful smile.

"What charm?"

Lily glared at him teasingly. By this time Remus, Marie and Peter had gathered around the other three and were shivering wildly.

"So, I'm soaking wet, freezing and hungry again. Let's go inside and warm up shall we?" Lily suggested hopeful.

The other five nodded and turned towards the school breaking into groups. Lily dusted off her robes before following close behind. She stopped when she noticed her boot was untied and knelt down to retie it. Just finishing with it she began to stand when she felt a heavy cloak fall around her shoulders. She looked up to see James smiling down at her.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, motioning to his cloak that now sat on her shoulders. He shook his head and she fell into pace beside him.

"Nah, I didn't get as wet as you," he stated shrugging. "You landed in the snow, I landed on you."

She nodded, smiling and looked down at the ground. She stuffed her gloved hands into her pockets and began humming a quiet tune. She stopped humming quickly and looked over at James. His raven hair fell around his face like a willow tree and although the side of his face was red and he had been humiliated in front of all of Hogsmeade, he still seemed cheerful. It was strange and she felt that he deserved a real apology.

"Potter, about earlier. I couldn't control what I was doing. I never meant to hit you, and I actually can't believe you're taking it this well."

James shrugged and looked at Lily sadly, "It's fine Evans. It happens and I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and… not take things too serious. Things that don't _need_ to be taken seriously." He added as Lily opened her mouth to argue.

"So you're staying for Christmas?" he tried to change the subject once again.

She nodded, "It's either that or spend Christmas with the big bad wolf."

"The big bad wolf?" he inquired raising an eyebrow.

She laughed loudly at his confused expression.

"My big sister Petunia; more of a horse really but who's paying attention," she mumbled before continuing. "She's planning her wedding. Naturally if I were to go home I'd spend my holiday sitting around planning and being yelled at for doing something I didn't do. My father's out of the country for a few weeks anyway, so I'm stuck here for the holidays," she explained sighing.

"Easy decision then."

"Yes," Lily nodded.

They walked and talked about strange things until they reached the Common Room. The snow that had covered Lily earlier was now liquid and she looked slightly like a drowned rabbit. James had laughed at her as she rang her hair out in the corridor, commenting mildly that the caretaker Maurice Gomery would want to have a few words with her.

Giving James his cloak back, Lily thanked him and apologized once again before travelling up to her dorm. She went directly to her own bed and as she began to change, Marie turned to face her.

"What's up with you and Potter lately? One moment you're at each other's throats, the next, your laying underneath him smiling and whispering. You even slapped him," She exclaimed, brushing out her long brown hair.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been…more civil towards you for the last few weeks," Marie explained shrugging.

"I don't know. Maybe he feels bad about what happened a few weeks ago," she answered, changing into a grey sweater and sweatpants. She shivered slightly in between clothes as the coolness from the outside touched her bare skin.

"James Potter? Feel bad about something? That's a joke," Marie commented.

Lily laughed slightly, pulling on her pants.

"Anyway, let's go down and play a game of chess or something. It's absolutely freezing in here!" Marie insisted, not quite convinced by Lily's story. She shook her head as Lily nodded and skipped down the stairway towards the Common Room.

* * *

charm: _n. attractive quality; magic spell._


	6. Difficult Power

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title**: Difficult Power

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell...

**Re-publishing Date:** August 17th, 2004

**Author's Note**: Another chapter! An exciting one too! Thanks for all the reviews, yay! How about another 10 reviews? Maybe even fifteen? Anyways, thank-you for the reviews! Here are a few thank-yous!

**AnG3L1c diVa-chan:** Yay, I'm glad you like it, and here is the next chapter!

**Book Lover990:** Thanks for reviewing again! Lol, here's the next chappie!

**Hpsk8ergurl:** Thanks again for the review! It was awesome! About the whole slap thing, sometimes the character Lily that I've created for this story tends to... overreact a bit, hence the very large slap that she gave to James. And of course there's the part of the argument that I didn't write that happened before I did a 'close up' that of course being James and Lily got her started. Thanks again!

**julie:** I'm glad you agree with me about this one being better, the other one was absolutely dismal. Thanks for reviewing!

**marauderbabe289:** Yay, I'm on your favourites list!?!?! Yay!! does a little dance Thanks so much for reviewing!

So, here's the next chapter! Review please!

* * *

It had continued to snow after the group of six had their 'Battle of the Snowballs' and had not stopped since. It had been a week since the majority of Hogwarts had left for the holidays and Lily awoke Christmas morning to the sound of laughter. Every girl that had been staying in Lily's dormitory had gone home for the holidays leaving Lily to herself without interruptions. Lily had questioned whether or not the_ entire_ girl's population of Gryffindor had left but soon found that five had stayed all in younger years. Although she still had female companions Lily chose to eat and find company in the two sixth year boys that had annoyed her so in the previous years.

She sat up harshly and began rubbing her eyes ridding them of the sleep-induced guck. "Can't a girl get any sleep in this place?" she questioned to no one in particular as she threw her legs over the side of her bed her comforter still covering her figure. The dormitory door burst open to present two laughing faces with dark hair holding broomsticks to their sides.

"Lily you're awake! Get up get up! It's Christmas and you should see the gifts down in the common room," exclaimed Sirius grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her up and out from under the warm covers covering her mid section.

"Black get out! I have to get dressed! Out, out, out! Now!"

Sirius' mouth opened largely in horror. Lily glared at him lifting an eyebrow and pointing towards the door. Sirius began sulking dramatically and tromped out the door but not until he exclaimed loudly, "You may be able to kick me out physically but I shall always be watching mentally!"

Lily stared after him, eyebrows raised and sat back down, "now Black that's just _creepy_." Her gaze changed from Sirius mounting his broom to James standing comfortably beside the bed closest to the exit leaning on the post. She stood again slowly placing her small feet into the blue slippers that sat beside her bed and looked him over. "Potter what are you doing?" she asked brushing the hair from her eyes. She started wondering if his astuteness and hearing were wearing thin or if he was just too intelligent for her brain at that early hour.

"I believe you specifically told Sirius to leave. You said nothing of the sort to I," he commented smirking and sitting on Marie's bed. Intelligent yes, but still a boy at heart

Lily let out a large aggravated sigh, "Out!" She ordered once again pointing to the open doorway, "Now!"

James stood again and walked out of the room after stopping to pinch Lily's cheeks and comment on her sleeping attire. "You know, it's actually quite chilly in this castle. I suggest you put a bit more clothing on when you sleep. Happy Christmas Lily." Lily glared at him until he was out of the room then looked down at her nightgown. With the bright sunlight shining through the waves of snow falling outside it became very revealing. Her face turned a bright shade of red and she thanked her lucky stars that she had worn a slip that night under her gown.

She rushed into the washroom and was downstairs ten minutes later. She came down the stairway to see Sirius and James sitting around the Christmas tree, their presents half open already. She shook her head and smiled. She had never been on the best of terms with Sirius and James. They had always had a way of annoying her or playing a prank on her that stopped her from becoming friends but she had to laugh at their antics. They were like five-year-olds on their first Christmas that they understood what it actually was.

Once she took a seat beside the other two on a chair by the fire they had spent the whole morning opening packages, greeting other students when they came down to open their own and bidding them a 'Happy Christmas'. By noon all other students had finished with their gifts and had gone to lunch leaving the three alone again.

By then Sirius had received more dung bombs than he could count and sat in a blissful state after eating more than thirty chocolate frogs on his own. He had received the new 'Comet 360' broom from his parents and continued to exclaim, "This is the best Christmas ever!" over and over until James had thrown a pillow at him. Instead of taking violence towards him Lily had decided to call him 'Tiny Tim' from then on and make a note to herself to buy him a small cane. She suspected that he would start "god blessing" everyone as soon as he was done picking feathers from his teeth.

James had received an unimaginable amount of sweets and objects that would be used in future pranks from Sirius, a gold chain with 'James' carved across a band of silver from his parents and to his surprise a box of toffees and a picture frame from Lily. The frame was lined with carved ivy leaves and quaffles and a picture of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter graced the centre of the frame. James gave her an awkward smile and questioned her.

"What? You don't think I'd get Peter something and leave you empty handed do you?" She asked giving him a small smile, "I'm not that mean." James smiled in return and reached across from the floor to her seat to give her a quick hug.

In the midst of the entire unwrapping Lily had also received many sweets. It seemed that this Christmas the three were to get completely sugar high and Lily had no problem with this. She laughed as she opened Sirius' present. It was a Ken doll with its face transfigured to appear as Sirius'. Its box contained a note attached to three large bottles of ButterBeer reading:

'_Hook me up with one of those hot Barbie dolls and I'll love you forever!_

_Mini Sirius'_

She had received an emerald bracelet from Remus and Marie and a box of sweets from Peter. She looked at the big box that her father had sent quizzically.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Sirius giving both Lily and James a funny look. He scratched his head and both shrugged. His long shaggy hair sat even more matted from his sleep than usual as he blew it away from his eyes peering at the box that stood tall in front of Lily. "Maybe it's a male stripper..."

"I'll just have to open it and find out now won't I?" replied Lily standing and untying the bow at the top. She carefully unwrapped the paper around it slowly without ripping it. She opened the box at the side almost expecting a naked man to jump out but found another box and another in side that one. It continued on like that until fifteen boxes surrounded the three and covered the majority of the Common Room. She sighed as she opened the last cardboard box to reveal a black velvet box that measured two inches in thickness and seven inches wide. She gasped as she opened the lid.

Inside sat three items: an emerald ring in the centre – an emerald and four diamonds lining the white gold band-, a pair of earrings below – a single emerald to each -, and the most spectacular of the three, the necklace. A white gold chain with a hollow heart charm shaped by emeralds and diamonds, the most beautiful thing Lily had ever seen.

"Wow Lily. Those are amazing," commented Sirius patting her back. "Too bad on your luck, I knew how much you were looking forward to that stripper." She laughed nodding and put the jewellery away with her other things.

"I won't be wearing those unless it's for a special occasion. And as for your stripper, I don't think my father would buy me that." Lily looked up to find that there were no more gifts for her. She laughed at herself; she couldn't just expect James to buy her a gift.

He caught this and laughed out loud, "You don't get mine until later." She gave him a questioning expression smiling widely at him and letting it go.

"Game of chess Prongs?" asked Sirius standing up and stretching. "Since Lily didn't get her stripper I suppose we'll just have to find amusement in something else." James smiled widely standing and nodded at Sirius and began putting the boxes back together.

"Of course! But be prepared to lose. Remus has been giving me tips and I think I may have a chance this time!" he boasted. The two made sure all fifteen boxes were back together before sitting down and beginning their game. Lily laughed as Sirius won in three moves and exited through the portrait hole. Christmas or not she had to make sure students who had stayed were behaving responsibly. It was her prefect duties and if no one else was going to she would.

She strode down the corridors humming and in her own world. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of objects collapsing in a nearby classroom. She quickly made her way to the classroom door and peered in. She rolled her eyes, 'McGonagall is not going to like this,' she thought.

The room was vacant of any light. She scrounged around in her robes to find her wand and stepped into the dark classroom. "Lum-," a clammy hand covered her mouth preventing her from finishing.

"Don't move or say a word."

* * *

'Drip, drip, drip... drip, drip, drip... drip, drip, drip...' Lily's eyes shot open as another drop of warm liquid hit her forehead. She sat up quickly and brought her hand to wipe at the fluid and gasped as she saw what covered her hand. A dark, crimson liquid drizzled down her fingers and she quickly stood and placed herself in the centre of the dingy stone room. She looked around her horrified.

The bed she had just resided in had springs poking out all along the middle and edges appearing as if it was used for some part of torture. Opposite that blood was splattered against the curved stonewall of the circular room. Lily cringed at the smell of rotting flesh that covered her surroundings.

"What am I doing here?" she questioned. She couldn't remember anything but the slimy hissing voice in her ear. "They could have given me a better room," she muttered trying to lighten the situation for her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, she wasn't cold just _extremely_ uncomfortable. The door flung open with a loud bang and two men in black cloaks entered the room and took her roughly by the arms.

She began to struggle in their strong grips screaming, "What the hell are you doing? Let _go_ of me!" They pulled her down a long corridor and into another room, pushed her harshly into a large green emperors chair and stood on either side holding down her shoulders. She tried to shrug them off then giving up began looking around the room.

It was well furnished and if possible less comfortable than the other despite its appearance. It was larger than the girl's dormitory at Hogwarts and had a very large fireplace with green flames burning inside. A tall skinny figure stood before her with red eyes focused on hers.

"Lily Evans," he hissed her name in disgust. "At last I get to meet the famous Lily Evans." He took a few steps towards her and she glared as he lifted her chin with a single finger. She recognized him at once and shivered slightly hoping that he had not noticed. He smiled an oily smile and Lily glared even harder ripping her face from his grasp. He gripped her face tighter and lifted his eyebrows and sneered, "Such a pretty thing. Pity you have to die." He pushed her face away and walked back to the fireplace.

"You know how long I've been searching for you?" he asked leaning on the fireplace with his right arm and turning his face back towards her. "Since I was sixteen years old. Do you know how important you are to my future girl?" he asked walking then kneeling in front of her. She raised both eyebrows and continued to glare at him.

"Of course you don't," he continued. "And you never will. With you gone I'll never be stopped. Do you understand? You may be a filthy mudblood but you and that boy are the only thing stopping me at this point. One of you has to go and unfortunately that one is you. You understand don't you? You're the weaker of the two and by you... I can get rid of him." He nodded to the two men and they grabbed Lily's arms again and hauled her up.

"You can't do that!" she screamed kicking and struggling in the grips of the two. "I won't let you hurt them! I won't let you hurt anyone even if I die trying to save them!" She was pulled roughly back into the corridor and in the opposite direction of her original 'cell'. She bit the hand that was holding her right arm and in exchange was slapped rather hard in the face.

"Make sure she's comfortable. We can't have her hating her last few days alive," Voldemort ordered before she was pulled away and out of ear shot of the green flamed room.

* * *

"Well it's good to see that some of you wished to stay for Christmas. The house elves have made a delightful meal for those of us who have and I myself am prepared to eat so much I will burst. So, dig in." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall as he sat and began filling his own plate with turkey and taters. About forty students had chosen to stay over the holidays out of the whole school and all forty had been moved to two long tables in the Great Hall instead of the four house tables.

James and Sirius had taken a seat farthest from the teacher's table and were discussing the lack of Lily's presence while they ate. "Well I haven't seen her since this morning after we had opened our gifts," James explained wiping his chin of dripping gravy.

Sirius shrugged, "Well I don't know where she would be or why she would be skipping this meal. It's absolutely delicious! Best yet! Probably off with a surprise gift from her father, damn strippers." Sirius took another large fork full and spooned it into his large mouth chewing rather dramatically.

James scrunched his nose up at how his friend was eating then nodded in agreement," If she doesn't show up during dinner I suggest we report it to Professor Dumbledore. For all we know she could be off bleeding to death somewhere and we wouldn't know it." James placed his fork down and looked down the long rows of students for any sign of Lily but failing to locate her he lifted his fork again and began eating grudgingly.

After an hour of students chatting loudly and becoming full of food the Great Hall had started to empty leaving James and Sirius sitting in their spots scanning over the last of the students to leave. James stood quickly noticing that Professor Dumbledore had left already and cursed himself, "Where in the heaven's could he have gone without passing by us?"

Sirius shrugged shortly and followed James as he ran out of the Great hall and directly towards Dumbledore's office. Once there, Sirius lifted an eyebrow and looked at James questionably, "You wouldn't happen to know the password by chance? I can honestly tell you I have not been here in a while."

James shook his head and looked down, it couldn't be that difficult. "Umm... Lemon drops? Cotton Candy? Chocolate Frogs? Love...?" James questioned the Gargoyle sitting in front of the entrance. Clusters?" A giant smile lit his face as the Gargoyle came to life and jumped to the side. "Nothing to it," he told Sirius before running up the moving steps.

Sirius rolled his eyes then called after James as he followed, "How did you know that was the password?"

James shrugged then looked back at his friends, "Easy. It's the newest sweet on the line and the Evans twins invented them. Gives it more reason to be."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "There are some things I will never understand about you Prongs." James smiled at Sirius and then knocked on the large door.

"Come in," came the Headmaster's voice from inside. The two entered slowly and walked over to Dumbledore's desk. Sirius leaned lazily on it and James began to explain why they had come there.

"I'm afraid I have heard no word of Lily," informed the Professor. He stood and walked around his desk to where the two boys stood, "Are you sure she was not at the feast?" His grey eyebrows rose together and peered into James' eyes like he was searching for a clue.

Sirius nodded and stood beside James drawing Dumbledore's blue gaze to himself, "If we weren't would we have asked if you had seen her? All right I've completely confused myself with that statement..."

Dumbledore chuckled and walked to the door opening it for the two. "Please keep an eye out for her and if we find her we shall let you know. I have a strangely bad feeling about this," he commented.

James looked at Dumbledore horrified, "What do you mean bad feeling? She couldn't have been kidnapped or killed could she?" He stopped the door with his hand as Dumbledore began to close it. He looked into Dumbledore's eyes and gasped, "She couldn't have..."

"We shall notify you if we find her," was all Dumbledore said before closing the door.

The two boys walked slowly down the moving stairway until they finally reached the bottom. "Game of chess?" Sirius asked James trying to lighten the situation. James looked at the floor and nodded slowly and followed Sirius leisurely to the Common Room.

Unnoticed lay a piece of parchment sitting on a lone desk in a dark classroom down the corridor from the Headmaster's office. That parchment would go unnoticed for two days before being found by a third year student wandering the hallways. A day later James Potter was sitting in the Common Room tensely going into hysterics.

"Where is she? She could've left a message, anything! She could be dead right now and no one would know," James yelled to no one. He stood and paced the Common Room back and fourth until he plopped down into a comfy chair in front of the fire again placing his head in his hands.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "You have to stop freaking out mate. She probably just needed a break and went to Hogsmeade for a few nights. From what I've heard Marie telling Remus this time of year is hard for her. Her mother died on Christmas Eve." James looked up at Sirius with a sad expression.

The portrait hole opened quickly to his right just then revealing a worn-out Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you immediately," she gasped out. James stood almost toppling over his own legs and followed McGonagall briskly towards Dumbledore's office with Sirius on his heels.

Arriving at the Gargoyle McGonagall spoke the password and motioned for the two to enter. Opening the door and entering James and Sirius found a troubled Dumbledore sitting with his arms on his desk clasped together. Dumbledore motioned for the two to take a seat and they obliged tensely.

"We have reason to believe that Miss Evans was kidnapped," he began. "We found this in a nearby classroom yesterday. It seems to be a riddle and we've been unable to solve this particular one." Dumbledore handed James the piece of parchment and allowed him to read it.

'_At the hour of night where the moon is highest in the sky, darkness shall capture the world and all will be lost. The lives of two, a stag and his flower shall never be as one. _

'_A simple word, the brightest light can take the flower's tragic life. The tallest tower and the darkest place, watch her suffer as her life escapes.'_

James looked at the Professor wide eyed, "Are you sure it's a riddle and not a prophecy?" He handed the paper to Sirius and began rubbing his hands together and threw his hair. He looked down at the floor then at the Professor again questioning him with his eyes.

"Yes we're sure. Of course it has similarities to an old prophecy that was spoken many years ago but it is still far from it." Dumbledore paused and became quite serious as he continued; "The ministry and Professor's of Hogwarts are taking all requirements and actions to locating Miss Evans before anything drastic can happen to her and-,"

"_Anything drastic can happen to her!?_ She's been bloody kidnapped and you say that's not _drastic_?" James shouted standing quickly waving his arms around him trying to make a point.

"_And_ we will be posting a missing persons add in the Daily Prophet and making contact with our representatives in Europe also contacting Muggle police of her disappearance. If she is still alive and in Europe or the United Kingdom we will find her."

James sat roughly in his chair and let his head fall in his hands once again rubbing his eyes. He licked his lips and looked up at the Professor then Sirius then back at Dumbledore, "Professor? Would it be all right if I took this for the night? Or copied it down?" James questioned looking at Dumbledore hopefully. James took a deep shaky breath as Dumbledore nodded and Sirius handed him the parchment. He stood quickly nodding to the Professor and walked swiftly from the room.

"Prongs!" Sirius called from behind running to catch up to James. "What was that all about back there? Why do you care so much for Lily all of a sudden and what the hell does that bloody riddle mean?" James stopped and leant against the stonewall to his left and slowly slid down crumpling the parchment in his hand. He let his head fall between his legs and rested his arms on his knees.

"I don't know Padfoot. It's like sometimes she can be this complete prude who completely hates me and I get so annoyed with her but she turns into this happy, amazing girl that I can't stop thinking about." He sighed, "Thinking that something bad could've happened to her or that she could be dead at this moment makes me sick to my stomach and... I don't know _why_. I just need to know if she's all right and I need to _see_ that she's OK."

Sirius smirked and took a seat beside James in the corridor removing the crumpled parchment from his grip and straightening it. "I don't know what to tell you Prongs. Dumbledore's searching for her along with the Ministry and I suppose the only thing we could do is figure out this damn riddle." Sirius nudged him slightly and James looked over at his strange friend. "Now about you not understanding _why_ you feel like this."

Sirius stood and knelt in front of James dramatically, "Does your stomach _quiver_ when you see her? Do you feel _alive_ in her presence?" Sirius changed his voice and tone as he continued to a priest like thing and stood waving his hands to the ceiling. "I said can you feel the love? Can you feel it, can you feel it?"

James looked at Sirius like he was insane and questioned him.

"Well Prongs it's obvious that you my dearest friend have fallen like a brick for our Miss Lily Evans. You _care _for her, do you understand? And the thought of her in danger makes you sick because of this." Sirius stood straight and stared down at his strange and confused friend with sympathy.

"Now I may be as dumb as a monkey's rear according to some but when it comes to you and your feelings – and of course transfiguration -, I can tell what's going on."

James chuckled softly and looked at his hands remorsefully, "I just don't know what to do..."

Sirius sighed and plopped down to an Indian position and stared straight at his friend. "Well first of all, like I said before we need to solve this riddle before it's too late. Second of all you have got to tell Miss Evans what you are thinking and feeling when we find her. Understood Soldier?" he questioned saluting James. "I mean you are not a Marauder and a Gryffindor for nothing are you?"

James shook his head and stood slowly. "Padfoot? Do you think that... that the stag could mean me?" James asked hesitantly. He took the parchment back again from Sirius' hand and read it over.

Sirius clapped him on the back roughly and shrugged, "It could mean anything."

* * *

The ghostly calm water snuggled the damp sand as though not moving at all. Soft resonance of the cricket's song echoed in the distance, the small creatures singing a wordless melody in the dark of the night. A shadow cast over the water's edge by the light of the planet's natural satellite, footsteps leading to the small alcove in the rock and out again were trodden in the sand.

The boy stood on the very edge of the sand not quite touching the vast body of water. A sullen expression situated on his long face his eyes glazed with unshed tears. He was the only one that could do anything about 'it' but would he risk his life for hers? He lifted a hand to his hair and stopped flinching at the first feel of the long black strands. She had always hated that and although it was a nervous action he would try to stop for her.

Sirius had knocked some sense into him earlier and he had realized that he would do anything for her... anything... but would he risk his life? He'd have to wait until he came face to face with the occasion to find out. Risking both their lives more than was necessary. He didn't know what to do...

* * *

She was taken to a different room furnished with green velour chairs and a green and silver four-post bed. The cold fire crackled in the hearth as she was tossed onto the bed and left there by the two men in the black cloaks. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she found no reason to be brave anymore. She was to die soon and it would not be stopped. She sobbed into the comforter, what was going to happen to her? What that monster was going to do to 'him' once he came she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She sat up quickly taking in deep calming breaths and stared out the barred window. She wiped her eyes and inclined her head. The quarter moon in the sky gave light and warmth to the room that was not given by the fire and she quietly wondered if he was looking at the same moon.

* * *

He gave the water a cold stare and shook his head. He had a _very_ bad feeling about what actions he was to take but shook it away because it was for her. He could and probably _would_ die for her.

He stared at the quarter moon and sighed loudly; he would save her. He would be her knight in shining armour and then she would believe in him. Hopefully...

* * *

She took a piece of parchment from the desk across the room and took one of the large feather quills that sat in the inkpot of blood red ink and began to write.

_I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier. We've never settled our differences and again I'm sorry. Even with all of your comments I still love you. If I survive this experience perhaps we can get to know each other and become more than what we are. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Lily._

_P.S. I Love You Petunia._

She placed the quill down and then her head on top of the letter and began to sob again. It would never get sent and never read but her thoughts were written. She cringed, she did not have a chance and yet she hoped.

* * *

A single tear escaped James' eye as he picked up a rock and threw it into the lake causing ripples to cascade across the water. He had already lost so much in his life and he did not want to lose her.

As he turned from the lake to return to the castle a single lily fell from a ledge above and floated to the water landing perfectly. The brightest object in the world for James Potter as he took one last look at the lake before departing was the darkest for another huddled behind a large rock by the ethereal water.

* * *

"My Lord? Everything is ready for the ceremony," called a voice from the doorway. The tall snake-like man stood by the hearth searching the fire and nodded.

"Very good," he replied. "I will be there within the hour. You may go." The wooden door creaked open and the messenger left. Voldemort closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Why?" he questioned to the room. "Why is power so difficult to grasp?"

He dropped the chain necklace that he held in his thin hand into the scolding fire and walked out the door. The fire burned red as the necklace melted, the lily charm disappearing into the flames.


	7. A Choice

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** A Choice

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell...

**Re-publishing Date:**

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Thank-you so much for the reviews! I absolutely love them! I got a few reviews after I posted the chapter before this one and I was having a bit of Writer's Block this afternoon and as soon as I read one of those reviews I opened up the file and just began writing! It was amazing! How about...oh... 10 reviews? I found 15 was a bit much 'cause my average has been 5 a chapter. So let's bring it down to 10. OK? Anyways, here are a few thank-yous!

**AnG3L1c diva-chan:** I hope you thumbs aren't tired! And I hope this meets your standards! Thank-you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**Captain Oblivious:** No, no tower throwing and the tallness of the tower is just for show. And the tumbling was just to sort of rekindle the very small friendship they have...lol... Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I'll have the next chapter up soon after this one hopefully!

**Hpsk8ergurl:** Yes, yes, tell friends! Tell friends and tell them to review! Lol, I'm glad you liked it as much as it seems you did. This one isn't as long but hopefully just as good! Hopefully even more so! Thank-you so much for reviewing!

**ItsLilyFlower2U:** Yay! I'm so glad I gave you tears!! Sounds a bit funny but I love to hear when I've evoked emotion in someone it means that my writing is maybe actually worthwhile! Thank-you! Twelve times is a lot, lol... And I hope this was posted fast enough! I like to lighten a mood before I bring it down. When I'm a doctor I'm going to start telling jokes right before I tell someone the bad news, maybe it'll help. Lol, anyways! So glad you like it!! Thank-you!

**Shuichi66:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it!

* * *

The moon had not risen yet into the already darkening sky as a hush fell over Hogwarts. Students filtered into the Great Hall after a fortnight of no classes and receiving many gifts from family members and friends. The Gryffindor table was strangely quiet compared to the other three whispering tables as they were informed of the disappearance of Lily Evans.

"This can't be happening... why weren't you looking after her? Why weren't you around taunting her at least?" Marie asked standing beside Remus and across from James at the Gryffindor table. She started breathing heavily and looked at James for an answer.

"...How was I supposed to know she was going to be kidnapped?" James questioned quietly looking at the food sitting on his plate untouched. Patting his back sympathetically Sirius cringed under Marie's next comment feeling James shudder.

"You're supposed to know everything! You're supposed to be in love with Lily and know her every move and everything that's going to happen to her! You're..." Marie paused and wiped a tear that was falling slowly down her flushed cheek and sat roughly, "You're supposed to be there when she needs you most... not when she doesn't."

James dropped the fork that he had been gripping under the table and stood swiftly walking out of the Great Hall and up the moving staircases to the fifth floor. He made sure not to run into Gomery on the staircases, he tended to blame James for many things it was physically impossible for him to achieve.

James walked quickly, not stopping until he reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. He stopped and took a breath before muttering the password, '_Midnight Swim'_. All other Prefects would hopefully be at dinner so James had the whole Prefect bathroom to himself. He peered in to look for others that could've skipped dinner and sighed thankfully at the empty room.

He walked along the white marble, his footsteps echoing through the room towards a small alcove in the wall that held ten lockers. He slowly opened the farthest locker to the right and retrieved a pair of swimming trunks. He undressed and quickly pulled on the black trunks before moving towards the pool lifting one of the white fluffy towels from the corner and placing it at the side of the large rectangular swimming pool. He took a seat beside one of the many taps along the edge of the pool and began to turn it. The tap began to jet out a stream of clear, cold water and fill the large tub rather quickly. After waiting for the tub to fill and turning off the small tap James slowly slipped into the cool liquid letting it cool his insides.

He sighed into the water and slipped under letting it wash over him. He slowly swam to one side and began swimming back and forth letting his muscles loosen and relax. He continued to do laps letting his mind work as he swam. He questioned the fact that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and if there was actually a way to save Lily that Dumbledore knew of and refused to use. He wondered if Marie really blamed him for Lily's disappearance...

He paused half way through his eleventh lap and straightened up to look at a tap to his right. On top sat a sullen looking ghostly girl with large, thick glasses staring at him. He chuckled softly and swam to the left of her grabbing the marble ledge.

"Good evening Myrtle, something I can help you with?" He brushed the hair from his eyes leaned back letting his body float on the cold, refreshing water beneath him. The girl peered at him with large brown eyes and pouted largely tapping her left hand against her chin.

"Something's wrong," she spoke in a singsong voice. "C'mon James. You can tell Myrtle... unless you don't trust me like you used to," she began to moan indignantly at his laughing face.

"Myrtle? May I ask... how did you die?" James inquired quietly trying not to upset her. He dunked under water once again to reclaim the coolness of the water to his warm face. Bobbing up again and whipping the hair from his face he looked at her hopefully.

"Me?" James nodded. "No ones ever asked me that before, nobody has ever cared," Myrtle commented floating higher as she spoke. "I was crying because a girl was laughing at my glasses. So I ran to the washroom. I came out of the stall later and... died."

"Just like that? Just... died?" James questioned strangely.

Myrtle nodded and sighed before floating up and zooming around the large bathroom, "Of course there were the eyes. Those big, yellow eyes..."

James bit his lip and nodded to himself. "I'll see you later Myrtle. I'm going up to bed now, thanks." Myrtle nodded and paused as James lifted himself from the bathtub and wrapped the warm towel around his waist.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," a voice echoed over the walls and James' head snapped up to look at the owner. Remus Lupin stood five feet away looking at James then giving Myrtle a short nod. His grey eyes scanned the room before resting on James and he sighed, "Lily's her best friend. Marie's just a bit scared right now, and you were the only thing there for her to blame. She was panicking."

"You don't have to make up excuses for her. I know she doesn't like me much, I'm not angry just... sorry that she thinks of me like that. But she's right, I should've walked with Lily when she went out instead of playing stupid Wizard's Chess with Sirius," James informed Remus solemnly.

Remus shook his head sadly, "It wasn't your fault and you were just having some fun. How would you know that someone was going to kidnap her?" James sighed and looked at Remus forlornly taking another towel from the corner and running it over his hair. James walked to his locker in the alcove and gathered his clothing. Dropping the towel he used for his hair on a nearby small bench he looked up at Remus once again. He walked past him and out the door leaving Remus in the prefect's bathroom with a wailing Moaning Myrtle.

* * *

"I'm going Sirius! You can't stop me!" James yelled as he threw his dark cloak over his large shoulders grabbing his wand off of his bedside table. He stopped to stare at Sirius, "I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do." He sighed, "It's my fault she's missing." He knelt and lifted a folded paper and his invisibility cloak from his trunk and stuffed the paper into his trouser pocket before standing again and facing Sirius, "Don't tell Dumbledore... please."

"He won't have a chance. We're going with you," insisted a voice from the doorway. James turned to face the brown haired boy in the doorway with a disbelieving expression and shook his head aggressively.

"No, you're not. You have to stay here and take care of Marie, she needs your help more than I do," James argued.

"Marie's a big girl, she can take care of herself," replied Sirius standing and lifting his cloak from his bed.

"So can Lily..."

James stiffened glaring at Remus, "Fine! Just... don't get hurt." James sped by Remus quickly and walked down the boy's staircase with Sirius and Remus trailing behind him. Once out of the portrait hole James took his invisibility cloak and threw it around the three boys. Slowly avoiding teachers and speeding down moving staircases the three boys awkwardly made it out of Hogwarts and off of the grounds. They lifted the invisibility cloak off and stood staring at each other.

"_Now_ what's your plan Einstein?" Sirius questioned lifting an eyebrow. The moon loomed down on the three and the shadows were cast across their faces. Remus looked around at their surroundings and shivered as a cold wind blew over them and looked at the snowy ground.

"You guys are going to be very angry with me but I have to perform a very dangerous charm," James explained. James looked down at his hands ringing the invisibility cloak as if it had been submersed into liquid.

Remus raised his head in recognition and shook his head at James, "No you won't, that could damn well kill you. Not to mention you'll be expelled."

James shook his head rolling his eyes, "We're off the grounds and no one will know but the three of us. I've been practicing how to pronounce it for the last day... it's our only chance at finding Lily in time." He sighed and withdrew his wand from his pocket, "Just trust me."

"Oh no you don't, I won't let you. If we lose you we've got nothing," exclaimed Remus grabbing his wrist.

James shook his head and pointed his wand at his chest, "You won't." Remus dropped his hand, "Lesavora Carnatio Prolocate Rosson." James gasped and closed his eyes a warm shock ran through his whole body. He felt a searing pain in his head and grabbed it losing his balance toppling backwards. He gasped as a castle past through his vision with a light shining in a tower he realized exactly what he was looking at, the Dark Castle.

He gasped once again and opened his eyes to see light. Sirius and Remus' figures were standing over him as sheets of light outlined with colours peering down at him. The pain in his head receded slightly and he closed his eyes willing it away. Opening his eyes again his vision returned to normal but appeared blurry at the lack of eyeglasses. They had fallen off his face when he had lost his balance and Sirius stood holding them out to him.

James took the glasses shakily and stood carefully before looking at the two, "I know where she is..."

* * *

Lily walked silently between the four dark figures surrounding her with her head down. She hadn't the foggiest idea where they were taking her but she knew it would be the last place she would be. A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly closing her eyes and stopping. She could feel the men around her stop also and shivered as the man to her right grabbed her forearm to make her start moving again.

"Keep going," grunted the taller man to her left. She opened her eyes and continued to stand still glaring at the man. The man to her right continued to grip her arm and she swung it away while kicking him roughly in the stomach causing him to lean forward in pain. He gripped his stomach and Lily kneed him hard in the face sending him into the stomach of the man behind him and to the floor unconscious.

The taller man turned towards her again and she punched him square in the nose. He grabbed his snout and Lily turned to run, before she took three steps the man holding his nose grabbed her legs and she toppled to the floor. She rolled over quickly and kicked him in the chest sending him backwards onto his behind tripping the fourth man in black.

Lily scrambled to her feet and began to run again as fast as she could, lifting the skirt of the black gown she was given to wear she quickly peered back to see if she was being followed. Losing her footing coming up to a circular set of stairs she fell forward losing control of her body and landed unconscious at the bottom.

Lily awoke an hour later restrained by shackles around her wrists and ankles. Struggling against the ropes that were wound around her waist she opened her mouth to speak but no sound escaped. She glared at the figure sitting in an armchair across from her.

"So hostile Ms. Evans, why?" Voldemort questioned. "It's your own fault you are like that. You ran away we had no choice._ Incantatem_."

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Use me as a potion ingredient?" Lily inquired urgently after being released of the silencing charm.

He ran his finger across the leather of the green armchair he was perched in and grinned, "The Lily, meaning maiden modesty, beauty, purity, and sweetness," He took a single white Lily out of his pocket and twirled it on his fingers. "You know it's also a funeral flower. Would you like lilies placed on your casket at your funeral Miss Evans? It suits your name, suits you." He smiled at her evilly.

"I'm not going to kill you yet. Just slowly drain your blood from your body. With every drop I will grow stronger. Overall the process will lead to your death but I'm sure you'll get to see Mr. Potter once before it's too late. What do you think of that?"

Lily spat at his feet. Voldemort quickly sat forward and grabbed her chin roughly, "I advise you not to do that. I can make your last remaining hours hell. I dare you, spit at me again." Lily pulled her head from his grasp and as he turned away spit again at his feet.

"I'm not afraid of death and I don't see how you can make these hours any more miserable than they will be with you in the room," she replied glaring at his back.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"You're sure this is the way?"

"No... but here's hoping," James replied to Sirius' question crossing his fingers. They had made it to the castle easily going by floo to the nearest town and walked the rest of the way. The three had entered using the invisibility cloak through a passage to the side and had slowly tried to make it to the highest tower.

Remus shook his head as they trudged up another set of spiralling stairs. He sighed deeply, "The three of us are no match for Voldemort. This is suicide and you know it." They spiralled again and were suddenly stopped by a wooden door.

"You think this is it?" Sirius questioned kicking a small rock down the steps behind them. "Not very glamorous..."

"Well it's probably a torture chamber," Remus commented.

"They're usually in the basement not in the tallest tower," Sirius argued back in a singsong voice. James rolled his eyes and looked at the two expectantly. "Right... I'm ready."

Remus nodded too and James reached for the doorknob. Slowly turning it he pushed the heavy door open.

* * *

"Albus! Three students are missing from their beds," Professor McGonagall breathed entering the Headmaster's Common Room. Dumbledore sat in front of the large fireplace sipping a cup of tea with his purple night robe drawn around himself tightly.

"I'm aware if that Minerva. Mr. Potter, Black and Lupin. I've also been informed that James Potter performed the "Saviour" correctly and is now aware of Ms. Evans' whereabouts." Dumbledore took a large sip of his tea continuing to peer at the flames. He took another sip before turning towards McGonagall. His eyes were shining unnaturally and the knowledge he withheld inside his head was vibrantly showing through.

"That boy will get his heart broken many more times before he is rewarded for that Minerva. But if he and his two comrades survive what they are about to do I believe he'll be able to survive the heart brake."

"But Albus there's no way the three could survive in a fight against You-Know-Who. They'll surely die!" McGonagall exclaimed holding her heart. She sat down in a chair across form the Headmaster taking deep breaths, "We can't let three of our students be murdered. And what of Ms. Evans? It wasn't her choice to be stuck in this situation, what of her?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "They're strong and they're not alone. Unlike Voldemort those three boys have more than sheer hate on their side. The have the whole Wizarding World and I have a feeling we _will_ see them again. They will not give up."

* * *

The constant ticking of a clock in the corner was getting on Lily's nerves. She had been sitting uncomfortably for over an hour and was ready to snap. Five Death Eater's stood speaking to Voldemort in hushed voices ten feet away. Every once in a while Lily was able to catch snippet's of their conversation but all she heard was not enough to understand, "...the process will take a few," "...vix hinc lamina..." Lily was confused about what was going to happen and despite what she had told Voldemort earlier, she really was afraid to die.

Voldemort finally turned towards her and grinned devilishly, "Are you ready to die my flower?" Lily glared at him and bit her tongue until it bled. She could feel the warm taste of blood in her mouth from the slit in her tongue and swallowed quickly.

"Put her in position," Voldemort ordered to two of his followers. The two men released Lily of her shackles and undoing the rope around her waist they both held onto her arms tightly and pulled her to stand in a small square in the centre of the room. The square seemed to be chalk and was drawn onto the stone but had a significant meaning although Lily had no idea what that was.

Voldemort stood across from her in a similar circle and his Death Eater's situated themselves in a larger pentagon around Voldemort and Lily. A slightly tall and podgy man stood to Lily's right grasping her arm tightly keeping her in place.

Voldemort turned to Lily and withdrew a long and sharp dagger from a pocket in his robes. He held the unsharpened edge to Lily's arm and looked at the men around him, "Are you ready?" They nodded and Voldemort started to speak again but in a different language.

"Vix hinc lamina, mei vires itaque letalis vita oportet dilato itaque sis fieri immortalis," he spoke taking Lily's arm tighter and pressed the unsharpened edge of the dagger harder into her skin. He slowly turned the knife over running the flat side harshly on her skin before placing the sharp edge against it lightly. He began to speak again as he pressed down. As a small line of blood began to appear the wooden door to the room burst open revealing three dark figures.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled the first figure to enter the dark room. The group surrounding Lily and Voldemort himself turned to peer at the three. Lily's eyes widened in recognition and she gasped loudly when the cold dagger that had sat against her now red skin fell to the floor.

"Ah, Mr Potter. What a delight to see you. I see you've brought two little friends along for the ride, how quaint." Voldemort spoke icily grabbing Lily's arm once again and running his hand up and down sending cold shivers down her back.

"Get away from her Voldemort, I'm warning you," James' voice was calm and deadly as he took a large step towards the two.

"What will you do boy? Curse me? I know curses you will never have the power to perform. Care to see one? I'm sure your friend Mr. Lupin would be happy to volunteer for the performance." Voldemort threw Lily's arm away from him and summoned Remus with his wand lifting him from the ground as he thrashed around. Voldemort took Remus by the throat, "I'll give you a choice shall I? You or Ms. Evans, one of you has to die. Which one?"


	8. The Walls We Build

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** The Walls We Build

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell...

**Re-publishing Date:** August 25th, 2004

**Author's Note**: Yay, another chapter! This one isn't as long as the others were but it's... the rest of the cliffhanger from the last chapter! Umm... personally I think this part was really surprising and I have no idea where it came from when I originally wrote it. But I'm not sure if people will yell at me for it... or if they'll love it. So _please_ review! Here are a few of my thank yous

**Ani464:** Thank-you for the suggestion and I'll take that into introducing other characters to come! 9 reviews so far, so that's not too bad... anyways I have a few more one shots going at the moment if you want to take a peek. Thanks for reviewing!

**guest type person:** Yea, I was told my original was confusing but I wasn't too sure how to fix some things. Any suggestions would be very thanked!

**ItsLilyFlower2U:** Oh I love your reviews they always make me want to write the next chapter faster! I love Remus too although he doesn't show up a lot (not a lot of other characters do I just realized) he has a sort of all-knowing thing that I gave him... sigh Yay for constantly checking e-mail! Anyways thank-you for reviewing, I love your reviews, they're so inspiring!

**Pasmosa:** Yay! I'm not completely sure how this whole thing is even going to turn out but I have the main things...lol. Thanks for reviewing my story! I absolutely _love_ yours!

**randomfrizzhead:** I love my cliffhangers! And I highly doubt this is the best story... I've read some VERY awesome ones. I could list some but it would take awhile. Anyways, thank-you oh so very much for reviewing!

**Captain Oblivious, Girli, hpsk8ergurl, James'Girl215, judichild, StrawberryLove-sama, **

* * *

James paused before lowering his wand, "Let them go and take me." Voldemort smirked and nodded towards two of his men to take James. James pushed them away and stared at Voldemort with diligence, "Promise me you won't hurt them."

Voldemort's smile widened at this and he nodded, "You have my word." The two Death Eater's on either side of James took his arms as Voldemort released Remus' neck and another Death Eater took him to stand beside Sirius.

"You can't James!" insisted Sirius. He struggled against the Death Eater now holding him, stomping on his foot roughly. The man grunted and shoved him into Remus, Lily being pulled to stand beside the two

Voldemort cackled loudly and motioned towards the three, "Escort the other three to the gate and prepare Mr. Potter for the ritual." The two men beside James grasped his arms tighter and pulled him to where Lily was standing. Lily looked at him worriedly as she was pulled from the dark tower chamber after Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, and before you exit the castle gates," He paused for a moment. "Be sure to kill them," Voldemort added almost as an afterthought turning away from James nodding once again at the three men holding Sirius, Remus and Lily.

"No!" James screamed struggling again in the Death Eater's grips. "You _promised_!" Voldemort laughed a high wretched laugh as the three were pulled out of the room and down the staircase.

"That's the thing about promises Mr Potter, they're easy to break," Voldemort airily explained.

At hearing this Lily, Remus and Sirius began to thrash about in their captor's arms. Sirius being closest to the bottom of the staircase managed to struggle free quickly banging his head roughly against the man's and sending him careening down the spiral stairs. Lily, unable to struggle free jumped on the man's foot causing him to let go in pain before she could turn around and kick him swiftly and painfully in the groin. The Death Eater keeled over whimpering and holding his private falling after his comrade.

The man holding Remus had gripped him with his forearm around his neck and gripped him tightly. Remus managed to loosen the man's grip enough to place his mouth on his forearm and bite down loosening the thug's grip even more so.

"Duck!" Lily exclaimed making Remus stoop low as Sirius gripped her under the arms and gave her support as she lifted her legs and kicked the man in the nose. All three moved to the left and let the large man fall down after the other two, unconscious. Lily, Remus, and Sirius ran back up the stairs quickly and stood in front of Voldemort, wands drawn.

"Get out of here while you still can!" James ordered struggling once again in his captor's grips.

"We're not leaving you here with this psycho!" replied Sirius loudly, glaring at Voldemort venomously.

"Psycho am I?" asked Voldemort. "Let him go," her ordered to the two Death Eater's holding James. James pushed them away roughly and tried to make his way over to Lily and the others. He was stopped by Voldemort's arm in front of him and Lily's voice resonating across the walls.

"Finish the little 'ritual' you started," she began, glancing a t James every few words. "But let Remus, Sirius, and James go. And I mean _really_ let them go. No breaking a stupid promise and I won't try to escape. I'll go through with it until every last drop of blood has left my body as long as you let them go first." James looked at Lily, shock lining his expression begging her with his eyes to reconsider, but to no benefit. Sirius and Remus stood in shock behind Lily their mouths hung open.

Voldemort smirked at her, "You assume I won't break this promise as well?"

Lily shook her head in dismay, "No, I _know_ you will. That's why to ensure their escape I'll escort them to the castle gates myself. No guards. Then you can finish the ritual and you can have whatever it is you're after; power, the world. Whatever."

James shook his head ardently, "No, you can't do this Evans."

Voldemort nodded, "Sounds like a fair deal. Their small, useless lives for the Wizarding World. But... I'm coming with you." Voldemort dropped his arm and allowed James to walk to Lily's side.

She gave a brusque nod, "Fine."

Fifteen minutes later five figures could be spotted exiting the giant castle. The moon cast long shadows across the dewy grass. Evil as it was the castle in the moonlight was beautiful. They stopped at the large gate to the castle and the Dark Lord stood ten feet back as Lily said her final good-byes.

Lily hugged Remus and Sirius thanking them each with a kiss on the cheek. They stepped back as she turned to James and became quiet.

"I can't let you do this Evans. I'm not going to let you die because of me," James whispered worriedly, he gripped her wrist and slid his hand down until he held hers and squeezed lightly.

"You don't understand Pot... James. It's me or all of us and you were about to do the exact same thing. There's no way all four of us will get away and... I'm the person he wanted. You put all three of your lives on the line for no reason."

"They chose to come," James whispered. Lily looked down at the ground and sighed. James lifted her chin lightly and looked into her eyes gripping her hand tighter, "Would you like to know how I found you?"

She sighed and raised an eyebrow stepping away from him making him drop her face. "Please, enlighten me."

"The 'Saviour'. It worked... and I found you."

"James..." Lily breathed. "Thank-you. Thank-you but it didn't work out how you wanted it to. I'm sorry for always ruining your fun and your life. Now that I'm gone you won't have to worry." She took another step away from him and squeezed his hand before trying to drop it.

"You're not listening to me!" He took two steps towards her, standing very close. "I like you in my life. I like never knowing what to expect from you and never knowing if you'll ever return my feelings." A tear rolled down Lily's cheek and James wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "Lily, I lo-."

"Are you quite finished yet?" Voldemort's voice boomed through the darkness.

Lily looked to Voldemort then back to James and stood on tiptoes and hugged him. "I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear as she hugged him tighter. She kissed his cheek before pulling away. She began to take a few steps toward Voldemort before being caught by James again. He gripped her hand and pulled her to him before taking her face in his hands and lowering his lips to hers for a short, chaste kiss.

He leant his forehead on hers and whispered, "Run."

Lily gave him a questioning look and turned away from him once again. She turned to Remus and Sirius once again and hugged them good-bye. She turned back to Voldemort and began to walk towards him and nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

A singer, clear tear ran down Marie Finnegan's flushed cheek as she sat in an overstuffed chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, her knees pulled to her chin and her arms crossed. The small fire in the hearth began to die out leaving a slight glow on Marie's dark skin and the glimmer of her tear. She sat pinching her left arm, rocking back and forth.

She had told James what she really thought... and she knew it was her fault he and the other two had left. She pinched her arm harder, sniffing and letting her head fall onto her arms. She briefly recalled memories she had shared with Lily in the summers and regretted not having enough.

They had spent holidays at each other's houses since they met in their first year. Every summer they had gone swimming with Lily's brothers and her own in the pond behind her house. Taken trips to France and Spain and Marie couldn't help but feel those adventures were over, that she would never see her friend alive again.

She sobbed into her arms squeezing her body tightly trying to relieve herself of the pain. Nodding off to a rough sleep in the Common room not too long after her last thoughts before slumber were of herself and Lily...

* * *

They turned back towards the castle walking from the three waiting at the gate watching their backs. Lord Voldemort grasped Lily's arm tightly ensuring that she could not escape but Lily's thoughts were somewhere else. Why had James told her to run? If she had Voldemort would surely have killed them all. She looked to the ground as she walked only slightly noticing Voldemort's grasp on her upper arm and the silver metal shining in the moonlight close to her abdomen.

Her eyes opened widely at the large ray of red light that streaked across her vision. Time slowed as Voldemort released her arm and stumbled to the right ripping her robes. She turned in a whirlwind of red and ran towards the three boys motioning towards her a look of urgency adorning her façade. She ran as fast as she could away from the Dark Lord towards the three. Time stood still. Feeling a large jolt of pain in her lower back her eyes opened wide as she took a last look at James' face before falling at his feet in pain and losing consciousness.

James yelled in disagreement at what he saw and grabbed Lily's arms pulling her body from the ground. Grabbing the old sock Remus held out to him and Sirius he felt the familiar tug behind his navel as the three were transported by portkey directly to St. Mungo's.

James stood dumbstruck holding Lily in his arms looking at her face as he felt the warm red liquid seep from her back to the white floor beneath him. He watched as Healer's ran to him directing him to a stretcher and motioning him to let go of the girl that he held in his shaking arms.

"James," Sirius gasped out taking Lily from him and placing her on the stretcher. James walked to Lily's side as the Healer's began to take her away and he walked quickly beside her grasping her hand in his own.

"Lily?" he whispered grasping her hand tightly noticing her blood on his own hand. A single tear fell from his eye onto their hands as the Medi-Wizards tried to ask him to leave, "Lily sweetie, you have to come back to me." His grasp finally broke and he watched in shock as he was left in their wake with Sirius and Remus standing at his sides. "Lily...?" he whispered to the air before leaning dejectedly onto Sirius' shoulder.

* * *

_"Lily?" called a soft voice from behind her. "Lily sweetie, you have to come back to me." The voice seemed heavenly and she turned around to see a small figure drawn out by light. _

_"Mum?" Lily questioned squinting into the light. She took a step closer, "Mummy? Is that you?"_

_The figures face came into her view and Lily gasped out before running to the woman clad in a white gown. The woman smiled and nodded, "Yes it's me. You have to go back Lily, you can't leave him alone." Lily's brow furrowed as the woman continued, "His heart is more fragile than anyone can see. He's worried about you sweetie. He's _crying_ for you."_

_"Who?" Lily asked grasping her mother's arms tighter. "Who's worried? Why can't I stay? I've missed you so much!" She hugged her mother tightly as if there were no tomorrow and inhaled the familiar scent of lilies in her mother's dark red hair. A tear fell from her closed eye onto her mother's dress and she pulled away, "We've ALL missed you, daddy's been so sad."_

_Fern Evans looked down at her daughter with a small smile wiping the hair from her face. "You've grown so much. You're no longer my little Lily Flower, so beautiful. I can see why he loves you. Why he cares so much."_

_Lily looked up at her mother with a questioning expression, "What do you mean?" Lily stepped back and looked down at herself, "I'm not beautiful... not as beautiful as you." She ran her hands through her hair and realized it was no longer short and gaped at her mother._

_Her mother stepped towards her and took her hand in hers, "You have to go back to him Lily darling. Not just to him, to your father and brothers. And Petunia... she needs you. They all need you. It's not your time to come to me yet," Fern explained. _

_Lily shook her head and took a step back bringing her hands to her face. Fern embraced her daughter tightly whispering calming words into her ear. "You just have to let him in and he'll protect you. 'The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keep out the joy.'"_

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had arrived at St. Mungo's minutes after the four teenagers had arrived and stood speaking to a Medi-Wizard that had taken Lily to an emergency room. Sitting James in the waiting area Remus and Sirius had left, claiming they were going to the small cafeteria for Pumpkin Pasties and ButterBeer. After half an hour without the presence of Sirius or Remus Professor Dumbledore came to sit beside him.

"Mr Potter?" questioned Dumbledore. James looked up from the spot he had been staring at on the floor and peered up at his Professor. "James. They may not be able to revive Ms. Evans. The knife that hit her was coated in a reduced poisonous substance called Gelsemium. It's usually a drug used as a sedative by Muggle Physicians but in this case it could cause paralysis or death. If Ms. Evans wakes up... she may never walk again."

The Professor paused to review James' expression, "The knife also punctured her lung causing it to collapse. The Healer's can't stop the bleeding and due to the reaction to the poison she's having a harder time breathing. We may lose her..."

James looked to the floor again hoping that what Dumbledore spoke of was untrue and that Lily would come running around the corner into his arms. He lifted his head slightly to glance at said corner but reluctantly let his hopes fall. He turned to Dumbledore, "Can I see her?"

Dumbledore nodded slightly at his request and as James stood took his wrist in his hand, "She won't be able to speak to you. She's gone into a coma."

James nodded and gave the professor a small smile, "Then I'll be sure to say good-bye." Walking away into the nearby hallway he passed a lone Healer as he searched for Lily's room. He walked past each door peering in looking for the shock of red wondering why Dumbledore hadn't informed him of her room number and why he hadn't asked. James finally came to a door with a sign posted on it, 'L. Evans'. Opening the door slowly and gazing in he saw her limp form splayed out across the bed and a large pole with a little bag of liquid attached to her arm.

He entered and took the seat beside the bed and gripped her hand in his like he had done when they had arrived. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and rested his elbows beside her lifting her hand to his lips. He squeezed her loose hand to signify he was there before resting his head on the back of it.

He closed his eyes and spoke slowly, "I'm sorry Lily. I'm sorry for everything... all that I've ever done to annoy you. I tried to save you, to _help_ you and I ended up practically getting you killed. I just wanted to show you that there is such a thing as love; you just have to find it. I was sure I found it in you but you said it yourself, it's fake. If..."

James paused to wipe a tear that fell from his eye. He took a deep shaky breath, squeezing her hand tightly once again. He looked at her closed eyelids, "If it was real I could've saved you. Love's supposed to conquer all..." His voice slowly rose as he began to yell at himself, "I could've gotten you away from him. You wouldn't be here... lying before me at the gates of heaven."

He took a deep breath and dropped his head to the mattress gripping Lily's hand firmly, "I wanted you to love me. I wanted you to know I cared about you. I wanted you to realize that you're not just some challenge for me. You started out as one... I can be honest about that but this year you changed... I ruined your life and I'm sorrier than I could ever say." Sobs racked his body as he sat beside her still, bandaged form.

James potter hadn't cried since he was seven and had let no one think he could; but at that moment he couldn't hold back. He cried, allowing the pain he felt for Lily leave through his tears and spill onto the light blue sheets his head lay on. He let his tears fall in a cry that he had needed for years and as he cried he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Family

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** Family

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell...

**Re-publishing/Publishing Date:** August 28th, 2004

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! This chapter is mainly introducing yet another character and... Well... you'll have to read to find out the rest, I thought it was pretty exciting though! The first part of this is the last bit of the original! That's right all the new stuff is newly put into my head! Hehehe... I'm evil! Anyways, this isn't very long... I hope you like it anyways!

So many reviews! Yay! I loved all the reviews! Twelve! Twelve reviews for one chapter! I have never had that many! Thank-you so much!

**Ani464: **Thanks for the shout out and I'll be sure to check those fics out.

**Billy Book Lover990**

**britboyzrsexy78**

**Captain Oblivious **

**James'Gurl215: **Yay for crying! I love it!

**judichild: **Teary-eyed is good, teary-eyed is very good! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**monkeysme:** Yay! I made another person cry! It's bad, but I'm so happy!

**randomfrizzhead:**

**Shuichi66: **Lily's not dead, not yet anyways... was this a fast enough update?

StrawberryLove-sama 

**Zayne: **You're sniffing, but did I make you cry? That really is the question.

* * *

Weeks went by and the halls of Hogwarts became considerably quieter compared to the usual echoes of jokes and laughter. The four boys notoriously known for their constant pranks hadn't pulled one since Lily had disappeared. Students walked almost silently to each class making slight sounds of sighing or coughing when they felt the need. Classes were uncontrollably boring and all Professors became even more downtrodden as they watched three of the four Marauders eat in complete silence. The school lacked its natural vibrancy and all the students were aware of the reason. 

The snow still lay on the Hogwarts grounds; all but a small patch beside the lake lay untouched. Compared to James the school seemed to be cheery, he moved like a robot from class to class and began to eat his meals after everyone else had finished. He sat in the Kitchen's late at night with the House Elves to entertain him. He hadn't spoken since he had come back from the hospital with Professor Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius. He had got up late after the other boys and skipped breakfast only to be late for his first class everyday. Going to bed late every night he sat in the darkness of the Common Room with a sketchbook or notebook tucked under his arm.

It was the forty-third day of complete silence from James and when he finally spoke although nobody but Professor Dumbledore and the portraits surrounding his office heard. "Professor? May I go see her?" he questioned on a Friday afternoon after his last class.

The professor smiled at the boy in front of him and nodded slightly, "Of course. First thing tomorrow you may go by floo." James nodded and turned to leave the office. Dumbledore's voice stopped him as he reached for the handle, "And James? Say hello for me." James nodded once again before walking out. Dumbledore leant back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. He exhaled deeply, that boy would never be the same with out Lily Evans.

* * *

_Lily sat on a wooden swing under a very large oak tree. The swing hung from a large branch above her head. Her hair fell loosely behind her in curls and she wore a white flowing dress similar to the one her mother had been wearing. She sat in silence, the wind blowing her hair lightly and the bright sun shining down on her pale skin. A squirrel sat above her head filling its mouth with acorns and she leant against the rope and smiled as she felt hands on her back. The hands pushed her lightly so she would swing and she pumped her legs and began swinging higher and higher laughing loudly._

_She was home..._

Saturday came and James arrived in Professor Dumbledore's office at ten o'clock sharp to floo to St. Mungo's. The Headmaster quickly sent him on his was and he arrived in the lobby of St. Mungo's within seconds. He nodded to the woman at the front desk and slowly made his way to Lily's room. He looked at the grey door in front of him and took a deep breath before reaching for the handle and opening it slowly. He looked inside the room to see Jake and Mark Evans on either side of Lily. He gave them a small smile as the twins looked up.

"Alright James?" questioned Mark as he stood up to greet the raven-haired boy.

James shrugged and responded quietly looking at his feet, "Been better. Alright?"

Mark nodded then turned to Jake, "We should go. Dad will probably be by soon and I'm sure James wants his privacy." Jake stood, kissed Lily's forehead and left the room after Mark leaving James alone in the room. He took the seat Mark had occupied and began to stare at Lily's still form. Not speaking a word or moving at all he sat and stared. He didn't here the sliding of the door as it opened and closed as he sat in his own world. He didn't notice the seat beside his own become in use.

James sighed largely and was brought from his thoughts by the new occupant of the seat to his right. "You know. It's rude to stare," the man commented. James snorted and looked to the man taking in his dishevelled appearance. The man was unknown to James but as he observed the many features of his face his eyes widened in realization. He recognized the man's green, vibrant eyes. Eyes that he had not seen for over a month. The man sat shrugged over his own small, skinny body staring at James. James smiled lightly at the man as he brushed away the paling blond hair from his forehead; this was Lily's father.

"John Evans," the man introduced himself holding his hand out for James to take. James took it eagerly peering into the man's tired, weary eyes.

"James Potter."

John Evans gave James a small smile letting a small sparkle in his eye escape through the dreariness. "You're the one that saved her then?" he questioned dropping his hand.

James shrugged and replied sadly, "I wouldn't say saved. More like I killed her. If I hadn't of meddled she wouldn't _be_ here."

"No," Mr Evans replied lifting his left arm to grip James' shoulder. "She'd be dead. She wouldn't have had a chance at all." He paused and turned James to face him directly in his chair. "She's a strong girl she is, but despite what she may say she can't handle the world. Thank-you," he whispered before standing and leaving the room.

James sat facing the now empty chair wondering what had just happened between himself and John Evans. He looked at his hands then back to Lily and around at he devices around her. 'Bloody Muggle devices,' he thought as he watched the strange clear liquid drip from the bag into the tube and into Lily's arm.

He sighed and looked at Lily's still features. Her usually creamy skin appeared pale and blotchy and her short hair had grown over an inch since she had arrived at St. Mungo's and over four since she had first cut it. He turned back towards her and took her hand once more leaning to kiss her forehead softly. He sat back in his chair and after many minutes in silence began to speak.

"Hogwarts hasn't been the same without you. Everything is so quiet and Marie hasn't smiled since she arrived back from holidays. You'd be proud of us though, we haven't pulled a prank since you left. Haven't had the heart, no point to it without you there to scold us for tormenting a Slytherin. I've spoken to no one but Dumbledore since we got back, I suppose the whole school thinks I've gone dumb," he stopped and sighed loudly; he didn't know what to say to her. It was a one sided conversation and he had never been good at talking to himself, or even writing letters. She probably wasn't aware of his presence at all.

Tears filled his eyes; taking a deep calming breath he patted her red locks away from her face softly and let her hand rest on the blue sheets. He stood and kissed Lily's cheek, "Good-bye Lily Evans. I love you." He wiped his eyes of any tears before leaving the hospital room. He didn't plan on going back, _ever_.

* * *

A fortnight passed and James slowly became himself again. Sirius, Remus, Marie and Peter continuously wondered what had happened the day he had went to St. Mungo's and what had happened in his head. With the sudden change of James Potter's mood Hogwarts was slowly returning to its normal state. Even without the help of the other three boys James had managed to pull a prank on every single Slytherin in two days. Slytherins had approached Remus and Sirius asking them to keep James away but they could just shrug. James acted as if Lily Evans had never gone to Hogwarts, as if he'd never met her. 

Marie watched from afar as James became the Gryffindor clown once again, as he acted like her best friend had meant nothing to him. He sat with the other boys talking animatedly at meals as the other three sat looking at their food and shooting looks to each other. James had finally resulted in calling himself and the others the "Marauders" to the whole school and Samantha Laurence had called them that every day.

Marie turned away in disgust as he ranted on about the Quidditch World Cup the next summer and how he already had tickets. Could he just forget about Lily after all the things he had put her through? It had all changed the day he had gone to see her and Marie could tell something was different the moment he had come into the Common Room smiling after his visit. He held himself differently, smiling at the lot of them and trying to open large conversations with anyone who would listen.

It was a Monday that Marie had finally cracked. James had waltzed into the Gryffindor Common Room smiling and shooting sexy grins to some of the fifth year girls. "Hey guys," he exclaimed plopping down into an overstuffed armchair. He smiled at the other Marauders then turned serious leaning forward, "Have you heard about who has a chance at the finals this year? The Wasps! Can you believe it?"

Remus and Sirius stared at James eyebrows raised, "James? Are you all right?" questioned Peter. He made a motion of feeling James' head only to be swatted away by James.

"Of course I am! The suns out, it's a beautiful day! Hey, is anyone up for a snowball fight? The snow will be gone soon," he replied laughing at Peter. Marie felt tears sting her eyes as she looked on at the scene. She was tired of crying because James had forgotten. James forgot about Lily, forgot about his love and life. He forgot.

She was sick of it. Marie stood quickly and walked to the chair James had seated himself in. He turned to her and as he lifted one large eyebrow questioning her she drew her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled grasping his cheek and giving Marie a stricken look. She shook herself inwardly and looked at him before grabbing his wrist roughly and pulling him out of the portrait hole behind her.

Once inside an old classroom near the tower Marie turned on her heels towards James again and punched him square in the nose. "How _dare_ you!" she yelled. "How _dare_ you forget about her! How dare you act like nothing happened," she began to scream.

"What do you mean? How dare I forget about whom?" exclaimed James. He held his nose tightly as Peter had ran to get him a towel to stop the bleeding and Sirius and Remus stood behind him after following the two.

Marie fumed as she stared at James wide-eyed, "Have you lost your mind? You actually did forget about her didn't you...?"

James looked puzzled; he took the towel Peter held for him and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Marie. "I think I should be asking you that question. Have _you_ gone bonkers? Whom have I forgotten about?"

Marie lifted her arm to hit him again and he took a step back just as Remus caught her arm and pulled her into a large hug. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Just leave him."

Marie hugged Remus tightly before collapsing in tears into his shoulder muttering out, "He forgot about Lily..." Remus stroked her hair softly allowing her to cry and looked at James expectantly.

James looked at the two then to Sirius before gasping and walking swiftly passed the group of students. He walked as fast as he could out of the school and across the snow that was left on the ground. He reached the Dark Forest quickly and sat on the first large boulder that he could find in the darkness. He sat for a while before placing his head in his hands and crying.

He had tried to forget. Tried to go back to normal but no one would allow it. It had hurt to be so happy while the only girl he had ever cared for was lying in the hospital nearly dead. He sighed deeply and wiped his eyes roughly, would he ever be able to live without her?

* * *

"We miss you in charms class. Professor Flitwick is going nutters without his star pupil answering his difficult questions." The girl sitting beside the redhead paused and took a deep breath. She searched the plain room for a subject, not finding one she said the first thing that came to mind. 

"They're moving you to Hogwarts soon. They suppose maybe with the familiar settings it'll help... I doubt it."

"He's forgotten you Lily. I... I tried to tell him, to remind him and... he's left." Marie Finnigan sat beside the hospital bed with her arms folded into her lap, legs crossed. She looked at Lily painfully, "Not physically of course. He walks the halls like a ghost and hardly attends class anymore. When he does he sits there watching the ceiling and ignoring the Professor. Been given detention three times this week for it. I mean he's gone mental, like he's been given the Dementor's kiss."

She watched her friend breath through the tube attached through her throat and shivered. This was no way to live; it _wasn't_ living. It was being controlled and _made_ to live. She sighed and pushed the strand of hair from Lily's face, it was torture to see her friend like this.

"Marie?" Marie sat up quickly and turned to face the now open door behind her.

She looked at the boy standing there and bit her lip to hold back the tears. She stood up quickly and was engulfed by the dark arms of her older brother. Crying into his shoulder she mumbled, "Oh David I'm not sure what to do." He gently stroked her hair and hugged her tightly letting her cry.

When Marie had finished letting her tears fall David pulled away from her and took a good look at Lily's unconscious form. He looked to Marie and wiped a tear from her cheek before moving her towards the seat beside Lily. He took the seat next to her and leaned back making himself comfortable.

"Two months?" he questioned and took Marie's hand as she nodded quietly. "How are you? I've heard that Dumbledore has asked for her to be transferred, are you going to be OK with that?" Marie nodded and gave him a small smile. David Finnigan squeezed her hand once more before standing and sitting on the bed beside Lily.

"What are they doing to you?" He questioned her form softly. David had grown up with Marie and Lily. Being Marie's older brother he had always felt that he deserved to pester and had always had a small crush on Lily. Marie had told him at Christmas about Lily and James and their secret love. Fortunately David had realized that summer that what he felt for Lily was just platonic.

He took Marie's hand in his and turned to look at her, "Marie. If something happens to Little Red while they're moving her I want you to contact me as soon as possible." Marie nodded and looked down at their hands letting a tear escape her already bloodshot eyes. She stood and dusted herself off and stood at David's side peering at her best friend.

They had always been like sisters. They told each other everything and always informed the other of upcoming events in their lives. Lily was to be Marie's made of honour and Marie Lily's. Marie bit her lip making it bleed as she tried to stop herself from crying. She was nudged from her thoughts by David's arm and glanced at his flushed face as he questioned her.

"They're taking her off the artificial respirators a week before they transfer her; to check if she could survive without the help. The bleeding finally stopped and they did a blood transfusion two weeks ago to remove as much of the gelsemium from her blood as possible." Marie paused and looked again at Lily, "David I don't think she's going to survive."

David shook his head pulling Marie in for another hug as he let a tear run down his cheek. "Don't lose hope on me little sis', anything's possible."

* * *

"I'm sorry Albus. During the transfer to Hogwarts a nerve was pinched and she was sent into cardiac arrest. We... we lost her." 

James sat against the wall outside the hospital wing as the Healer's from St. Mungo's informed Dumbledore of her death. He brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes leaning his head against the cold stonewall. Dumbledore had informed himself, Marie, Sirius, Remus and Peter that they were to transfer Lily to Hogwarts that day. She had successfully survived when they removed the tubes that had helped her to breath the week before and finally when they had tried to transfer her something had gone wrong.

He sat outside the door restricting the tears in his eyes to fall as he watched the inside of his eyelids. He heard Marie's scream of discrepancy and closed his fists tightly hitting his head against the wall behind him. This wasn't right. This wasn't happening, she couldn't be dead. It was crazy... he was crazy. He was obviously hearing things and Dumbledore and the Healer's were mistaken and Lily would wake up and come running out from the doors beside him at any moment.

He opened his eyes expectantly and looked to his left. Nothing. Hallucinating once again. Hoping too much. He took in a deep shaky breath and stood. Looking up the corridor to his right he turned on his heels and began to run.

"Prongs!" He kept running and the long dark corridor in front of him began to grow longer and brighter until he had to stop to cover his eyes with his forearm. "James, wake _up_!"


	10. Awakening

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** Awakening

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell...

**Publishing Date:** September 1, 2004

**Author's Note: **I'm apologizing in advance if this chapter isn't up to par... I'm not in the best shape right now, my best friend's moving away in the next few days and I'm having a rough time. I hope you like the chapter anyways; I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen in between big events...

Do to many requests in reviews you'll all be happy with this chapter, I hope! It isn't very long but it's exciting, to me at least! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Angelsweetsz90**

**Ani464**

**Book Lover990**

**Captain Oblivious**

**hpsk8ergurl:** I couldn't kill Lily; she's my main character! And where would the story go after that chapter if I had killed her? Lol, thank-you for reviewing!

**ItsLilyFlower2U: **I hope this was soon enough... I had a bit of trouble with this chapter because I sort of... wrote myself into a hole and had writer's block. But I got through it! Yay!

**judichild:** evil laugh Evil monkey am I? Lol... perhaps I should kill off Lily... hmm... no, like I said above she's my main character! Can't do that!

**Kaye**

**liz: **Ok, so the majority of my reviews for this chapter were from you but that's alright! Lol, it's not as good as you seem to think though, but thank-you for liking it! To answer your question this is just a pass-time... if I end up writing when I'm older who knows... it would be very fun though.

**Marauders'grl**

**StrawberryLove-sama**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**

**Zayne**

* * *

"_Lily...Lily, it's time to go..."_

_"Where?"_

_"Back..."_

* * *

"Prongs buddy, wake up." James' eyes burst open to be met with the dark blurry eyes of his best friend. He looked at Sirius' concerned face and quickly wiped the tears that had fallen in his sleep. He sat up away from the wall bumping his head hard against his friend's. Reaching for his glasses he had set beside him on the floor he placed them on his nose and rubbed his forehead.

"Is she here?" Were the only words that escaped James' lips. Sirius stood slowly rubbing his forehead and nodded towards the door to James' left. James looked at the large wooden doors and stood slowly beside Sirius wondering if he should go in.

"She made it here fine and she's doing well," Sirius explained. "She's breathing on her own now but the Healer's say it's possible for her to have a relapse at any moment. Madame Pomfrey will need to keep a very close eye on her condition. You can go see her if you'd like," Sirius offered. James looked down at his hands and shook his head before peering at Sirius painfully.

"I dreamt she died Padfoot," he paused and took a deep breath. Sirius urged him to continue, James bit his lip, "It was so real. I was sure that it was actually happening." Sirius nodded in understanding and patted his friend softly on the back to comfort him.

"Don't worry, she's still here..."

"But for how long?"

* * *

It was high. The tallest tower of the school, the closest to the stars and as James Potter stood at the window he took a deep breath embracing the chill of the cold March breeze. It had been three weeks since he had dreamt Lily's death and been awoken by Sirius. He had chosen to ignore all conversation or events consisting of Lily Evans and the possibility of her death.

They had shared their first kiss where he stood. He closed his eyes recalling what he had felt that night. Bliss. As innocent as the kiss had been, for the few milliseconds that his lips had brushed against hers he had been in heaven. He looked up into the starry sky, at the large full moon in front of him and shivered.

He should have gone with the others. Remus needed him and the last three months he had had only Sirius and Peter. He jumped as a loud howl emitted from the Forbidden Forest and shook the night. Wondering what mischief Remus and the others had gotten into he inhaled deeply drawing in the darkness.

He swiped his hair from his face and took a deep breath stepping onto the window ledge and sitting with his legs hanging over the outside. He had sat in that position for hours many a night since Christmas and began to feel accustomed to the silence and the purity of the night. Every night when he had chosen to go to bed late he sat in the Astronomy Tower thinking and turning his thoughts over in his mind.

A thought had crossed his mind days before of jumping from the tall tower and being with Lily but he had withdrawn from the thought. He was not suicidal; if Lily were to die he would simply go insane. He wouldn't choose to end his life he would choose to live it in a hospital for the mentally ill. He would be happy there.

He chuckled lightly at his strange thoughts and looked down at the grass at the base of the tower. He released the ledge from his grip and balanced holding his arms out to his side and lifting his chin to again, inhale the night's air. If he chose not to go crazy he would choose to live in that tower.

"You know..." a soft, scratchy voice came from the door behind him. "You wouldn't be able to get back up from there if you were to fall." Stopping himself from falling James grabbed onto the wall beside him and quickly threw his legs over the side to face the door. It was dark in the tower and he could make out only the small form of a female. He quickly stood and took a few steps closer to find who the girl was and gasped in realization.

"But..." he stuttered. He took another step towards her and had no more suspicions about whom this figure was. In front of him stood a Gryffindor robe clad Lily Evans smiling at his shocked and unbelieving face.

"What? Not happy to see me?" she questioned letting the playfulness in her rough voice shine through. James let out a great sigh and took three strides towards her engulfing her small form in his strong arms. He hugged her as tightly as he could letting her warmth fill him with happiness and for the first time in three weeks he really smiled.

She let a small gasp of pain escape her small lips and James pulled away quickly looking into her eyes nervously. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She shook her head and took a step away from him undoing the latch of the black robe she wore. She pulled one side away to reveal the bandage that covered her middle.

James nodded and then furrowed his brow, "When... when did you wake up? Pomfrey surely wouldn't have let you leave the Hospital Wing." He took a step towards her as she did the robe up and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, making sure not to apply any pressure.

She smiled up at him and shrugged, "Two weeks ago. I thought you'd come and pester me as soon as I had woken up but you didn't. Sirius told me that you hadn't been listening to him or anyone for that matter when they spoke of my recovery." She laughed lightly and placed her right hand on top his and stroked his fingers lightly leaving them burning from her touch, the hairs on his neck standing.

"You're not paralysed... Professor Dumbledore said that there was a large possibility that you'd never walk again because of the poison. But here you are." James lifted his left hand and pushed some hair from her forehead. He could tell that she hadn't fully recovered and she was having a hard time staying a foot so with a swift movement he had lifted her into his arms and placed her in one of the chairs that faced out towards the night sky.

She let a laugh escape her lips as she was placed down and James knelt at her knees holding one of her hands. "I can't believe you're alive and here with me right now..." he commented softly pushing another piece of hair from her face. She smirked and peered into his large hazel eyes hidden behind his black wire-framed glasses.

"My mother told me I had to come back. And I'd never argue with my mother," she explained lightly. James chuckled but became serious as she continued, "She told me someone here needed me still." James tensed up as Lily reached forward to pull his glasses from his face. She folded them softly and placed them on the floor beside her chair. She sat straight cradling his face in her weak hands. She gazed into his eyes and took in his appearance, "How often have you slept in the last few months?"

James pulled back from her grasp and reached for his glasses replying reluctantly, "Enough."

Lily stopped him and grasped his face again making him look at her, "Don't lie to me. How often have you actually had a good nights sleep?" James dropped his shoulders and stopped himself from reaching for his glasses. He looked at her and let his head tilt before shrugging.

"What does it matter? I can sleep now knowing that you'll be alright." Lily frowned at the sound of completion in his tone and nodded, clearing her throat. The frustration in his eyes ebbed away as he looked into Lily's eyes and he began to smile slightly. She ran her hands over his face massaging some of the lines that had formed away and after a few short minutes she pulled away and bent to give him his glasses again.

James took his glasses back and kept looking into her eyes. After minutes of the same intensity her eyes began to shift nervously. James lifted onto his knees fully once again and brushed one hand across her flushed cheek.

Realizing what James Potter was about to do Lily pulled away abruptly and held out her hand, "Friends."

James looked at her as if his heart was just ripped in two and he nodded sadly. He began to stand and held his hand out for her to take. He pulled her up slowly and when she was upright he smiled, "We should get you back before Pomfrey has kittens." Lily laughed quietly and nodded in agreement. James held his arm out to her and she took it with a brief nod and let the minority of her weight rest on him.

"So, what's this I hear about the Slytherins approaching Sirius and Remus to ask you to stop pranking them?" James looked at Lily, then letting his head fall back a great laugh echoed through the corridor.

* * *

"Master," chorused a voice from the large door. "Master there is news of the girl." The man in the green emperor's chair turned quickly pushing the small man in the black cloak to continue, "She's awoken."

* * *

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"What was it like? I mean... while you were sleeping?"

"It was amazing..."

James lay opposite Lily on her bed in the Hospital Wing peering at the high ceiling. He had snuck in after hours using his invisibility cloak and he and Lily had sat up all night talking and laughing quietly with each other. He sat up quickly and looked at her as she lay with her eyes closed almost asleep. He laughed and began counting her toes that sat beside his head. Squirming at his touch she finally opened her eyes laughing at him and pulled her feet close to her and away from him.

"How was it amazing?"

She smiled at him and sat up straight biting her lip thoughtfully, "I saw my mother... It was like I was in a large, constant dream that felt so... real." Lily stopped and stared at his neutral expression wondering what he was thinking. "What are you thinking?" she questioned out loud touching his hand softly.

He looked at her grinning, "That I'm going to be in much trouble for this. That you should be sleeping right now, getting better so that you don't get overly tired. And that I should be sleeping also so that for once in the last three months I can pay attention in class." He kept looking at her expression as he began to show his worry towards her health.

Rolled her eyes dramatically Lily replied, "I've slept enough in the last three months. I'll be alright, no need to worry."

James paused and stared at Lily. Looking her over he asked, "What else did your mother say to you?"

Lily looked up shocked and stared at James wide-eyed. Her brow furrowed and she looked down at her hands as they began to fidget in her lap, "I'm not sure. I just remember seeing her and she told me that... 'he was crying for me' and that it 'wasn't my time'... I didn't want to come back." She leant against her pillow and the back of the bed shrugging, "I guess I didn't have a choice."

"You wanted to die?"

"There would be no more worries and no more people to judge me and say that I'm not good enough," She continued without acknowledging James' question, her voice still a bit coarse from lack of use. "There'd be no Voldemort trying to kill me or torture me, and no..." She paused and glanced up at James, "And no _you_ to _play_ with me." She looked back at her hands quickly and James' shoulders fell in dismay.

"I think I should be going now," James muttered standing and fixing the sheets that he had lain on. He lifted the silvery cloak from the floor beside the bed and nodded towards Lily before walking towards the door.

"Oh James... You're so _temperamental_," She sighed out. Lily sat up straight again. As he continued to walk from the infirmary she slapped her arms down hard onto her legs, "_James_!" She gave up with a growl of defeat as he closed the door behind him and fell back again onto her pillows. What was she to do now?

She continued to sit in her spot and peer at the door willing James to come back through. After five minutes of this she gave up and began to stare at the ceiling. The school seemed to have gotten a long just fine while she was 'gone'. Marie had told her of James' reactions and moods during the months and Lily had worried greatly about him until she had seen him in the Astronomy Tower earlier that night.

She yawned loudly making a strange sound in the back of her throat and giggled at it. It was strange how after so long she could still be in a good mood even with her back still aching and her inability to walk properly. She slipped her hands underneath her back and tried to reach where the knife had punctured her skin unsuccessfully. She sighed and sufficed to tracing the now scarred mark on her left arm with her index finger.

She frowned and grabbed for her arm as a long shock of pain travelled through it almost burning the insides. Pulling her hand away soon after the pain subsided she searched her arm for any sign of splitting or burning. Not finding any marks she laid back again and sighed deeply.

"Another day over only thirty thousand, four hundred and seventy-seven to go," she mumbled. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep listening to the darkness of the infirmary. Minutes later her breathing evened out and she fell into slumber dreaming of a dark haired boy and a crimson haired woman.


	11. Temperamental

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** Temperamental

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell...

**Publishing Date:** September 9, 2004

**Author's Note:** Yay, another chapter, I hope you like it! I've started school now so chapter postings may be a bit more spread out depending on how much time I get between school, dance classes and work. So, I'm sorry about the delay of this chapter! Lot's of homework! I was so refreshed when I finished my homework that hopefully I could get this done! It's not very long but I like it.

Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter, not as many as usual but just as good!

**Angelzsweet90**

**Book Lover990**

**Captain Oblivious**

**judichild**

**Kathleen**: Thank you for the beautiful e-mail! It made my smile grow ten times!

**ItsLily2U:** I hope you're happy about this chapter! I gave you exactly what you wanted! Lol, thanks for the review!

**softballsweeti11: **Sorry for the tears, but I'm glad it made you feel something!

**Tweedles:** Oh, tears are my friend!

**ZayneLily**

* * *

"The Dragon. I am expecting you are all aware of the items and uses of these that can be taken from the dragon. If not, the blood, hide, heart, and liver are used for many things. Page 86 in '_A Potions Master In The Making' _will inform you of these. I expect a two-foot essay on my desk at the start of next class of the uses of these items in life and in potions." Professor Strongstone's voice resounded around the large dungeon as he told the class what they were to work on. With groans of injustice, papers were scrunched and the sound of quills scraping against the sides of book bags was heard in every corner.

Sitting in the far right corner far from the Slytherins, James sat peering at his desk. They had a double period of potions that morning and since the Professor had entered the room and long before, James sat in silence staring at the desk. Sirius had resigned from speaking to him that morning and James was confused about this. He looked up as Sirius placed his Potions book in front of himself and retrieved parchment and quills.

"How was Remus last night?" He questioned, shocking Sirius from his preparations. James looked at Sirius, down at his hands then back at Sirius waiting for an answer.

Sighing greatly and dropping his quill stubbornly on the desk before him, Sirius stared at James straight-faced. "He'll be fine," Sirius said curtly before turning back to his work.

"Why are you so hell-bent on your potions all of a sudden?" James questioned causing Sirius to drop his quill once again and look at him. "Never mind..." Staring again at his friend with a inquiring expression, James looked at the black board at the front biting his lip.

"You don't get it do you Prongs? You've discarded your friends for a girl, a girl you supposedly hated until the beginning of fifth year and now you're in tears when she's been hurt. Remus needed you and you weren't there. Now I actually want to get some work done so I have a chance at passing this class and you question it. Try questioning yourself James." Sirius turned back to his work shaking his head refusing to look at James again.

Letting his shoulders fall heavily James turned back to staring at the desk. This wasn't like him; he wouldn't usually give up the others for a girl. He stooped low to pull parchment, quills and his textbook from his book bag and flipped absentmindedly to page 86. He leant on his desk looking down at the parchment in front of him and began to tap his quill thinking over what Sirius had just said.

"I never really hated her..." he began to whisper. "I just didn't realize she was a girl until fifth year, that's all." Sirius cleared his throat loudly beside him and James threw his head up to stare at him. He stared at his friend's tilted head for a moment before realization dawned on him and he quickly repacked his thing and ran from the classroom.

"Mr. Potter where do you think you are going?" Professor Strongstone yelled across the classroom from his seat at his desk. James turned around still jogging out the door and shrugged dramatically and continued to run. "Detention tomorrow after dinner!" The Professor continued to speak; "Mr Black, I expect you'll inform Mr. Potter of his duties tomorrow night?"

Sirius rolled his eyes then gave the Professor a sweet smile, "Of course Professor Strongbone." The Professor's eyes widened and Sirius looked back down at his essay sniggering to himself and hitting Peter's hand that was held out to him from the table beside him. "Mr. Black please inform yourself of detention also."

* * *

"James what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize for last night," James began to explain looking at the student in front of him sitting in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, there's really no point. I know you had things to do," Remus Lupin commented cradling his left arm in his right. He lay in the far corner of the infirmary with pillows helping him to sit up. When James had arrived he walked past Lily's bed and right to Remus', pulling the curtains around it so that Lily knew it was a private conversation.

"But that's just it Moony! I didn't have things to do, I was overreacting and I just realized what a prat I've been these last few months. I've been tied up with some girl that doesn't even like me back and I've become completely not myself. I've been so dim the last while I didn't realize what's been actually happening around me." James stood at the end of Remus' bed staring at him, expectantly waiting for a response.

Remus pushed the tousled hair from his face lightly letting a sour bit of skin show before responding. "Have you gone barmy?" James looked at Remus strangely waiting for him to continue. Remus stared at James and began to chuckle, "You don't have to apologize to me. You're completely smitten with her James and even though she may think she's not, she's taken with you. I can understand how something so serious happening to her can make you forget. I'm used to this by now I can handle myself. Just... don't do it again."

James stared wide-eyed at his friend before taking a few steps and plopping down on the edge of Remus' bed. He looked at Remus and began to chuckle lightly, "I _have_ gone barmy haven't I?" Remus leant forward slightly to pat his friend sympathetically on the back but was shocked when James turned around and pulled him in to a friendly hug. Pulling away after a few seconds James looked at Remus nervously, "Thanks for... being there Moony."

Remus smiled and nodded, "No problem. But I have a feeling that someone else deserves an apology." When James continued to sit and stare at his friend. Remus rolled his eyes and nudged his head towards where Lily's bed lay. James looked shocked then realization covered his features.

Nodding slightly he stood and shrugged to Remus, "I didn't really do anything to her. Did she tell you anything?" Remus looked at James then down at his hands nodding. James nodded again at this and turned towards the opening of the curtains. Pushing them apart with a last salute to his friend he turned and walked towards Lily's bed.

"Lily..." he whispered lightly standing beside her sleeping form. "Lily...?" he spoke a bit louder leaning towards her ear. He slowly lifted his arm and placed it on her shoulder. Shaking her awake he continued to call her name in a whisper until her eyelashes began to flutter open. His mouth was close to her ear now and he felt the urge to lean forward slightly but held back as she began to fully awaken.

"James!" she gasped out as she realized how close his face was to hers. She pulled back quickly earning a jolt of pain in her lower back. "Ow, bleeding hell James what are you doing here? What are you doing down there?" she inquired making a grab for her back. She looked at him expectantly as he lay on the ground beside her bed where he had fallen in shock.

"You scared me," he stated still staring at her. She rolled her eyes and waited as he lifted himself to his feet. "Umm... I came to apologize for what happened last night." He turned back to glance at Remus' bed before turning towards Lily again with a sheepish smile lining his face.

"You know you really are extremely temperamental. I was just commenting that it would have been easier to not have woken up." Lily commented as if there was no problem with her words. She pulled herself up to rest on her pillows and looked to James' unbelieving expression.

"I'm temperamental? Who's the one who always gets angry with me for stupid reasons? _You!_" He responded pointing at her.

Lily's mouth opened with indignation and she sat up quickly, "They are not stupid reasons! You're always making a prat out of yourself!" By now Madame Pomfrey had appeared from her office and looked on at the now yelling students not wanting to interfere but feeling the need to.

"Well if you had a sense of humour you wouldn't be thinking me a prat, you'd be laughing too!"

"I have a sense of humour I just chose to use it on the occasion that something funny happens! You teasing and beating on a young Slytherin is _not_ funny!" Lily had to stop to take a breath before she looked up at James. Waiting for his response. She lifted an eyebrow, "No come backs? Wait until the whole school finds out that the great James Potter was beaten; by a _girl_!"

"Out! Get out of here Mr. Potter you are upsetting my patients!" Madame Pomfrey finally spoke up going to James' side and pushing him away.

He struggled slightly against her not wanting to finish their verbal fight with Lily's success. Finally he stopped and put his hands up in surrender towards the rampaging nurse. "I'm going," he explained lightly. Rolling his eyes he turned around and exited the infirmary.

"Wait!" Lily called throwing the blankets from her body and awkwardly running towards the door, limping.

"Ms. Evans get back in that bed this second! You are not able to be up and about yet!" The nurse scolded her and tried to catch her as she squeezed out the door to yell after James.

"Potter!" she yelled down the corridor to his retreating back. Turning back at the sound of his name he rolled his eyes and began to walk back to where Lily stood. 'Five minutes', Lily heard through the door. Rolling her own eyes she peered at James as he came to stand in front of her.

"Not done yelling at me yet?" he questioned glaring at her.

"Potter, last night you asked me why it was amazing, then why I wanted to die and I answered you. There was no reason for you to storm out of there like I had just killed your favourite pet Buber-Tuber," Lily spoke her opinion lightly, letting James and herself realize what she had just said.

"How did you get out of the Hospital Wing last night if she won't even let you go today?" James questioned after a minute of silence. Lily smiled lightly and took a few steps towards the wall to her right so she could hold her weight. Seeing her struggle vaguely James took a few steps towards her wanting to help.

She held her hand up to him and shook her head. She looked at him with her emerald eyes before replying, "Pomfrey was with Remus. I needed to see you..."

James looked down at his hands nervously, standing in front of her he felt so vulnerable and small. "So you snuck out?"

Lily nodded and laughed quietly at James' face. James came to lean against the wall beside her on his left so he could look at her. Lily turned to face him and looked down timidly at her hands, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

James nodded his reply, and then realizing that she couldn't see it she spoke, "Yes. I had to apologize to Remus so... I have another detention." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. James smiled back and stood up straight and placed his hands into his trouser pockets and continued to stare at her. He noticed how her face seemed less pale in the natural light from outside then in the candle light from the night before. Again he found that even though he was still angry with her he wanted to touch her skin and feel her lips against his.

Lily looked up at him shakily and noticed the dazed expression in his eyes. "James, why do we end up fighting no matter -," she was cut off as James leant forward and placed his lips firmly over hers stopping her from speech. Gasping through her nose at the shock of the contact between their lips, she let her shoulders relax.

The kiss lasted longer than any other they had shared and Lily felt herself relax even more so as James took another step closer and placed his hands on either side of her head on the wall. He broke the kiss seconds later gasping for air and looking deep into Lily's eyes. Lily peered into his now dark chocolate eyes in shock, leaning forward slightly she took his lips again with hers for a very small chaste kiss before she pulled away looking at him.

James let his left arm drop to his side and leaned in closer to whisper in her eye, "Because if we're not fighting we're doing this."

Lily shivered at the warm breath that blew over her ear at his word and closed her eyes biting her lip. Opening her eyes quickly after, she slipped out from under James' arm comprehending what had just happened. "I told you James... friends. I just want to be friends."

The hand that was holding James up against the wall curled into a fist slowly and pounded hard against the wall causing a small piece of the rock to fall. Jumping radically at this Lily took a step away from James looking at him sympathetically. She slowly limped back to the entrance of the Hospital Wing and she opened the door. She looked back at James and whispered before going back in, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"So I assume you spoke with Remus," Sirius commented at seeing James' downtrodden expression. James looked at Sirius peering under his eyebrows. Plopping down into a seat across from him he leant one arm on the table and let his head fall on top of it. "Or perhaps not Remus, but another?"

"I spoke to Remus. He's all right, just don't let me refuse to go next month." Sirius nodded then looked at James again waiting for an explanation. "I also spoke with Lily." Sirius nodded understanding at once what the problem was.

"So even deathly ill Lily is as feisty as ever," he commented rubbing jam onto his toast.

"Slightly... but that's not the point. I kissed her... again."

"So this wasn't the first time. Hmm... very interesting, now when did you start having this dream?" Sirius asked switching into a Transylvanian accents.

"Padfoot I'm serious!"

"No my friend, _I _am Sirius." A small smile lined Sirius' face at this and James rolled his eyes, taking Sirius' toast from his hand and throwing it at him.

Sirius laughed heartily, "So if you don't have your own toast to throw at people you take mine. Not a nice thing Prongsy, not a nice thing."

James looked at Sirius; eyebrows raised and rolled his eyes, "Anyways. I kissed her and... she kissed me back. I mean I pulled away after it and _she_ kissed _me_ again after that." Sirius nodded and began to laugh. "What?" James questioned harshly.

"You. She likes you James and you obviously don't realize this or you'd be doing something about it." Sirius looked at James and stopped him before he could cut in. "No James, I know that you have asked her out more than once before, and even then it was more of an order. Go for it James, try asking her once more." James looked at Sirius biting his lip.

"She's told me time and time again that she just wants to be friends Sirius. There's no chance for her and I."

"You know you give up way too easily sometimes Prongs," Peter Pettigrew commented sitting down beside Sirius staring at the boy in front of him. James looked at the rat-like boy disbelievingly. "Well you _do_! I mean you never used to give up on something that you wanted. You wanted Snivellus to suffer for pushing you into the lake after Lily. Remember? On the way to Hogwarts, first year?" James nodded. "So you and Sirius almost got him killed last year; fortunately for you, you smartened up. You just can't give up like you are over something you seem to want so much."

James stared wide-eyed at Peter then to Sirius. With the same look of mesmerism on his face Sirius sat with food hanging off his tongue.

Peter looked at James and Sirius, raising his eyebrow, "_What?_"


	12. And What Will Be, Will Be

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** And What Will Be, Will Be…

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Publishing Date:** October 11, 2004

**Author's Note:** Yay! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month! I've had serious writer's block and SO much homework. But here's the next chapter. It's pretty long, with extra stuff to make up for my lack of updating. Oh, on another note. In November I will not be able to update for at least 6 weeks, I'm going to Japan on exchange for six weeks and probably won't have much time with my homework from my home school and homework from the school I'm going to there. Sorry! But I will try to update before I go with a nice chapter full of sort of loose end tie-ups! Anyways, I hope you like it; review!

Thanks to my reviewers!

**Annmarie Aspasia** – Sorry for the late update!

**Annunminuialiel **– Yay, I'm so glad you like it! I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**Captain Oblivious** – Okay, so I'm trying to give Peter an actual personality and try to get some people to like him a bit. Is it working at all?

**James'Gurl215 – **Thanks!

* * *

"Ms. Finnigan you've got to go soon. I suggest you finish up." 

"Yes Madame Pomfrey, thank-you," Marie nodded towards the worrisome nurse before turning back to Lily and rolling her eyes at the now mumbling nurse, 'such a nice girl. I'd like to have around more often.' Laughing lightly at her friend's actions Lily quickly covered her mouth as the nurse turned back questioning her.

"I'd better go before she comes back and throws a bedpan at me," Marie smiled at Lily, standing slowly patting her leg softly. "Be sure to get better faster, I believe Flitwick is in hysterics from your absence."

Lily laughed again and nodded, "Thank-you for my work. Ill or not I wouldn't want to fail my exams."

It had been nine days since her last visitation with James and neither had spoken a word of the other. Marie had continued to make daily visits to her friend, occasionally bringing one of the other Marauders along. Even Peter had made a visit, but James had stayed far away; making note of Lily but refusing to see her.

Although Lily had acted as herself, the lack of James' presence had begun to get to her. As her friend began to leave she perked up and asked the question she had been wondering about that day.

"Marie, has…" She paused, thinking of how strange she would sound asking about her enemy. She looked at Marie for a second before looking at her hands. She opened her mouth to continue her question only to be cut off.

"He hasn't asked about you… I'm sorry Lily. I'll tell him you asked if you wish." Marie looked at her friend, raising her eyebrow slightly and giving her a small smile.

Lily looked down at her hands then back at her friend, "Of course he hasn't asked… why should he?" She closed her eyes tightly before plastering a smile on her face and opening her glossy eyes. She looked at Marie, trying to hide the tears that she knew would soon fall, and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lily. Sleep well," and with that Marie nodded towards her friend and turned for the door.

Watching her leave Lily sat staring at the now closed door. Se closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she shouldn't be this worked up over it. She had no right to be; but it bothered her. She turned to look out the window to her left just as a blue bird flew, swooping and landing on the windowsill. Singing in its angelic voice to the sky, Lily smiled.

"Lily?" Lily jumped and looked back to the door to see Sirius standing at the side of her bed looking down at her. "We need to talk," he said pulling the chair closest to him and settling himself down comfortably. Lily looked at him strangely, raising her left eyebrow slightly she waited for him to continue.

"Now Lily, I don't know what you did to him, or what spell you cast, you have got to give me the counter-spell. This is crazy!" Lily looked at Sirius questioningly, waiting for him to explain. When he showed no sign of explanation, she rolled her eyes.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Sirius?" Sirius looked at her funny then stood to walk to the far window distractedly shooing the now silent blue bird away. Lily shook her head at this, but he took no notice of her. She threw the blankets from over her legs to her side and slowly turned to hoist herself from her spot on the bed. Setting each hand on either side of herself, she leisurely stood.

"James. You've… done something to him," He finally explained as Lily gradually limped over towards him. She leant beside him on the sill looking into the grounds of Hogwarts.

Her eyebrows scrunched at his clarification, "I've done nothing. I believe you're paranoid." Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows and shrugged. Lily looked up at the bizarre and tall boy to her right and smiled slightly. "Sirius, I don't mean to be how I am with you. You and James just have ways of getting to me. I just want you to know that… I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Thank-you."

Sirius looked down at her nervous expression then laughed ringing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her lightly towards him, "No problem Flower." They stood in that position, staring out onto the Grounds of Hogwarts for many minutes in silence. Finally content with the other's company after so many years they stood beside each other at peace.

After standing in silence, Lily slowly pulled a chair from behind her. Placing herself slowly into it, she rested. Still staring out the window, placed beside her newfound friend, Lily fell asleep dreaming of the next day and the day she would attend class again.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with uproariously loud students speaking of the day's events and adding the enthusiasm that their stories did or did not deserve. The loudest of the four tables was the Gryffindor, all commenting on the prank that had been pulled earlier that day on the Slytherins. 

Sitting near the end of the loud table, the Marauder's sat in a comfortable silence each reminiscing in their large achievement. Turning every one of the Slytherins into garden snakes with pink bunny ears was not a daily event.

Sirius smiled widely at the other three nodding slightly towards the rest of the table, "That was fantastic." The other Marauder's nodded enthusiastically, letting a boisterous laugh overtake the rest of the table. They sat in hysterics for five minute before calming themselves at the arrival of Marie.

"It wasn't that funny," the brunette commented taking a few potatoes onto her plate. She shrugged at the Marauder' amazed stares and smiled evilly, "Well it wasn't!" Sirius and Peter rolled their eyes noticeably as Remus chuckled lightly at the girl beside him. James smiled lightly shaking his head and retrieving some potatoes of his own.

"The lot of us thought it was funny. Ask anyone at the table, excluding yourself of course, and they'll say it was hilarious," Sirius ordered, making a wide gesture to the still loud and laughing table.

Marie rolled her eyes, "That's just because they feed on your every word and action. They're like little drones." Sirius' large mouth dropped open looking at Marie like she had two heads. Waving this off she turned to James, "Lily's been asking of you. You haven't been to see her lately. She's gone mad with worry that you're dead or something."

James froze at these words and closed his eyes. Sirius, Remus and Peter stopped eating to watch the exchange between James and Lily's best friend. Without saying a word James opened his eyes again and continued to eat, seeming to ignore Marie's question entirely.

"I've had other things to do," he commented easily before stuffing a piece of roast beef into his mouth.

Marie rolled her eyes and snorted at this, "Right, turning the Slytherins into 'bunny snakes' is more important than going to see the girl you're in love with." Turning back to her own food she shook her head choosing to ignore the four boys for the rest of the meal.

Sirius chuckled softly trying to lighten the situation and was granted with a glare from Remus. Shooting back the wolfish boy an even bigger smile, Sirius piled a large spoon of mashed potatoes into his mouth before sticking out his potato-covered tongue. Remus once again rolled his eyes and threw a carrot at the boy before dodging another shot back at him.

"So… Prongs are you ready for the Gryffindor Quidditch game next week?" Peter looked at the dark-haired boy waiting for an answer, yet not receiving one. "You _are_ aware of the game aren't you James? Against Ravenclaw, on Saturday?"

James looked up at Peter with a look of realization dawning his features then looked down. "I suppose I should start practicing. I had forgotten about it." Without another word James stood in one movement and turned from the table walking slowly from the Hall with Sirius shouting after him, calling him back.

* * *

'Air. What a beautiful thing. Without the stench of a hospital or the smell of student's vomit, air was amazing. Deep breath's now. You need to cherish this and bring every bit of it back with you', were Lily's thoughts as she stepped outside into the chill of spring that still lurked in the late April air. 

It was to be her last night staying in the Hospital Wing and she was more than grateful to get away from Madame Pomfrey. Although she had grown accustomed to the nurse waiting on her every request it had grown annoying and disturbing sometimes. She stood in the setting sun's last rays and closed her eyes drinking in the warmth that mixed with the chill. She shivered, feeling the presence of another being and refusing to look back and ruin her moment.

She sighed loudly and let her shoulders fall as this person spoke, "Bit chilly for April wouldn't you say?" Lily was startled when she realized whom the voice belonged to. Turning around slowly to peered at the ratty, blond boy standing five-feet behind her, she felt relief rattle her bones, until he spoke again.

"He's still alive… in case you're wondering. Been practicing like his life depends on it for the Quidditch game tomorrow, but still… quite alive." Peter Pettigrew paused for a second waiting for her reply. When she turned back to looking over the lake he laughed to himself and took a few steps coming to stand beside her.

He stood in a black muggle jacket holding his hands in his pockets looking over the water. He continued to wait for her reply before losing his patience and continuing, "Cold?" He pulled a pair of black leather gloves from his pockets and handed them to Lily. She took them slowly, giving him a small smile before pulling them onto her chilled fingers.

"I know you don't want to hear about him Lily. But I'm going to talk about him anyways, and you're going to listen." Lily's head turned towards Peter looking at him surprised and opened her mouth to argue but was cut off.

"Now, he usually gets what he wants. You know this, I know this, and the whole bloody school knows this," he paused. "People comply with his every need and he's never known what rejection was until he met you. I'm aware that you're friendship has grown lately and that you feel that to bring it to a romantic relationship would ruin it, but look at it from his view. He's loved you since he first saw you, it would be at least a little nice of you to give him a chance."

Lily once again opened her mouth to comment on this but Peter shook his head stopping her once again. She looked at him expectantly, but smiling he turned away and walked back towards the castle.

"Peter!" she yelled after him. "Peter come back!" He didn't turn back and she growled after him, glaring at his back. Stomping the ground hard she realized quickly after, that that had been a bad idea. She let herself fall onto the grass and grasped her now aching legs and began to cry.

'I suppose it's not just my legs that hurt,' she thought as the tears streamed from her eyes. She closed her eyes and sniffed still holding her pained legs. 'It's not fair', she thought, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. She felt the leather of the glove rub against her face and rolled her eyes, "Dammit".

* * *

"Welcome to the Semi-finals game of Hogwarts Quidditch! It's going to be an amazing game today! We've got players that have played and players who're finally coming back! Back up players are back on the bench and for Gryffindor we're having an amazing line up!" 

All the students of Hogwarts sat or stood on the wooden benches waving and yelling their cheers for their preferred teams. The sky was a clear blue and just as Samuel Finnigan had announced to the large crowd it was to be an amazing game. The seven players stood waiting to be announced behind a large door, one player in particular had a giant smile on his face.

"This is going to be great!" James Potter's smile grew as he thought of the crowds rushing towards him as he bowed in victory. He had played Quidditch since his third year and had been the star Quidditch player since his fourth. He felt refreshed and ready for the game ahead of him. After not playing since before Christmas due to… difficulties, he could hardly wait for the game to begin.

"Excited Potter?" questioned the Team Captain, Morton Wood as he stared at the tall Seeker beside him. He was overly happy to have his teammate playing again but refused to show his emotions to the same extremes as his mate. James just smiled at him baring his teeth in a hearty grin and hopped on his broom as the wooden door began to open.

"How can anyone beat that?" called Sam Finnigan's voice over the crowd as the Ravenclaw's calmed down. "And now we have for Gryffindor: Wood, Mortimer, Chutz, Doherty, Tai, Black, and returning after a long break, James Potter!"

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sides cheered as the seven members of Gryffindor flew onto the pitch circling around once before stopping in the centre. Mr. Spencer came into the centre of the pitch and nodded to each of the team captains motioning for them to shake hands. Once they had, the fourteen players mounted their brooms and lifted into the air waiting for Mr. Spencer to release the balls. Once the chest was open, the crowd and team went wild. Darting from place to place passing the Quaffle around, each Chaser watched in concentration.

"Shannon Chutz has the Quaffle; passes it to Tai and he moves down the pitch! Ow! Nice move from Reeb as she hits a Bludger right at Tai. Ravenclaw has the Quaffle and they're moving fast! Passes to Spruce, and Mortimer steals it! Good move for Mortimer! She's going, going, and score! 10 – 0 for Gryffindor and we've just started! What a game this will be!"

Lily Evans stood leaning on the wooden cane that she held in her right hand and watched the game unfold in front of her. Marie had insisted that she come and watch and Lily (after much persuasion), decided it would be a nice change from the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had released her that morning so that she could go for the game and report for a quick check up after. She no longer had to stay there and she was overly grateful. She stood beside Marie laughing as the players moved quickly, passing the Quaffle, hitting Bludgers and searching the sky.

She went on listening to Marie's younger brother announcing and watched as the Quaffle was passed around the Gryffindors, stolen, stolen back then shot at the hoops. The keepers, Doherty and Smith, were doing a very good job at stopping the oncoming Quaffles.

"And Doherty saves another one! She is on the ball today! Get it, on the ball? Because she's a Keeper she has to be on the ball!" he paused. "Sorry Professor…" Lily laughed at Finnigan's dry humour and continued to watch the four different balls travelling along the pitch.

"What's this? Potter is racing towards something, could it be? Could he have spotted the snitch? Strond is behind him and coming fast, they're diving! And… and, Strond is on the ground and both have missed the snitch, and it is gone again!"

Sitting down abruptly in to her seat and sighing Lily rested after the slight excitement. She closed her eyes and tugged on Marie's hanging sleeve, "Wake me when someone scores."

"You can't sleep during a Quidditch game! You'll miss the whole thing," she exclaimed as she tried to pull Lily back up. "Plus, Mortimer just scored again!" Lily opened her eyes and looked up into the sky to see Susan Mortimer cheering for herself and making a quick lap around the pitch.

Marie's brother was going crazy yelling over the announcements as once again James Potter had spotted the snitch and was racing towards it. The Beaters of Ravenclaw tried to send the Bludgers after him but missed hitting a speeding Strond instead. "Oh, and the Chang's hit their own Seeker perhaps costing them their chance at the finals! Potter is moving fast and… GRYFFINDOR WINS! 170 – 0! Congratulations Gryffindor!"

Lily jumped up cheering holding Marie to steady herself and clapped wildly for her fellow Gryffindor's. She lifted her cane that sat against her seat and filed out with the rest of the Gryffindor's to congratulate their Quidditch team. Being pulled along with Marie and Remus they finally reached the pitch and began to hug Susan Mortimer.

"That was absolutely fantastic! Congratulations!" Lily yelled over the other Gryffindor's to Susan and reached to hug her.

Susan laughed and hugged Lily back. She stepped away from the girl and looked her up and down, "I see you're doing better, can't believe what happened! It's so great that you're back! Well, I've got to go, much more congratulating to give and receive!" She gave Lily another quick hug before moving through the crowd receiving pats on the back from everyone.

"Lily Flower!" Lily turned around to smile at the dark haired boy. "Now, honestly how was I? Debonair? Brave? Oh, the brave Sirius Black saving the Quidditch game!"

Lily laughed loudly at Sirius Black and gave him a quick hug, "You were fantastic." She pulled away and was met by another tall dark-haired boy standing behind Sirius. Her smile fell loose and she stared at the ground as she came upon his hard expression. "Although it did help that Gryffindor has the most talented Seeker since Dumbledore himself," She commented lightly. She continued to stare at the ground waiting for James to speak.

"C'mon Sirius, there's a party in the Common Room and we're the main guests, let's go." Lily looked up shocked that the boy that had so readily told her his feelings for her weeks ago had thrown her away so coldly. She bit her lip and looked up into Sirius' recently joyful face to find a look of sympathy.

Sirius bent down slightly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you there flower," he whispered before pulling back and patting her shoulder. He walked away to follow James and threw back one last sympathetic smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Lily leant on her cane watching the top of the two boys' heads, biting her lip to restrain herself from crying. Marie came up behind her and rested her chin on Lily's shoulder, "You ready to go? I believe that this party is not only for the Quidditch players but there should be a certain speech made welcoming a certain Gryffindor back. And we've got to get you to the Hospital Wing for a quick check up!"

Lily looked at her feet then turned her head to peer at the small portion of face she could see of her friend and smiled, "Let's go then shall we?"

Marie smiled back and nodded taking Lily's hand and helping her out from the crowd and leading her back to the school.

* * *

The Common Room was filled with all of the attending Gryffindors and a table was filled with goodies that two of the Marauder's had snuck in from Hogsmeade. Lily and Marie had been two of the first students to arrive and had taken up current residence on the couch in front of the fire talking in short whispers as they gulped down the Butter Beers that Sirius had brought them. They stopped speaking shortly as Sirius' voice was heard over everyone else's and he stood high on the centre table in the room. 

"May I have your attention please," he spoke loudly holding up a bottle of Butter Beer that was already three quarters empty. "I would first of all like to announce that, due to the amazing skills and hard training of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, we are in the finals!" A loud roar of applause passed over the room and was quickly settled as Sirius waved his hands for silence.

"On another note! I would also like to welcome back a student that has long been absent from our realms due to illness and is now back! Not running and dancing around as she has in the past, but she is here!" The room went up in applause once again and Lily peered over the back of the couch and smiled to Sirius. She looked at the faces of her fellow students and was overjoyed that all but one was smiling. She frowned slightly as she saw the blank, almost hateful expression on James Potter's face.

"Now, I believe that since our loyal James Potter caught the winning Snitch this afternoon, he should have the first dance with our re-welcomed guest! James, if you will?" Lily's eyes widened as she heard Sirius' words and she bit her lip keeping her eyes from glazing for the second time that day. She watched as James shook his head towards Sirius refusing before being pulled by Sirius towards her. She looked at the cane that lay beside her before looking up into the face of James Potter.

"Now Sirius, I don't think I'm able to dance due to the lack of use I have of my legs," she tried to explain.

Sirius quickly brushed her comment off and grabbed her hand pulling her from her spot on the couch. Lily stood shakily and was pulled along with James to the dance floor that was created that afternoon. She felt relief as Sirius placed her into James' arms and let some of her weight rest on the boy.

'_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky'_

She rested her left arm onto his shoulder and let Sirius place her hand into James'. She bit her lip hard and looked down at her feet as James began to sway to the slow song that came on over the Wizarding Wireless that Sirius had set up. She allowed herself to look up slowly into her partners face and regretted it the instant she saw his expression. He stood staring straight ahead with his face set and his frame was as stiff as a board.

'_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...'_

She looked back down at her feet and tried to start a conversation, "Congratulations. You were amazing out there today."

'_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial'_

"Thanks," he answered coldly. She bit her lip and opened her mouth to continue on in her one-sided conversation but was interrupted.

"You know, you really can't dance."

She stopped moving and took a short step away from him, meeting his hazel eyes with her own. She let go of his hand and stood shakily without support letting a glare come to her face, "How dare you." He looked at her shocked.

"How dare you say something like that to _me_ of all people? Let me tell you something James Potter, I _was_ a ballerina!" The volume of the song around them decreased and the students dancing near them stopped to stare. Sirius came through the small crowd to look between the two.

"Before you came along I was one of the best bloody dancers that my family or…_anyone_ in my town had seen. Do you know what it's like to realize that after thirteen years of dancing I'll _never _be able to do it again?" Lily paused to stare at the shell-shocked boy in front of her. Marie came behind her holding her cane to her but Lily swatted her away and continued to look at the boy.

'_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...'_

"My dancing is what killed my mother! And yet I continued to do it because it was the one thing I had in relation with her! I can never dance again because… because I began to have feelings for you, and because some big shot decided I had no right to dance!" She paused again to swallow the tears that threatened to fall; she would not let him see her cry.

'_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?'_

"How dare you tell me that I 'really can't dance', because you have no idea! Does the reality that I was stabbed in the back with a poison covered knife register in your brain? Does it? Or do you need someone else to be almost killed to get it?" She stopped speaking after that and turned away from James taking her cane from Marie. Marie took her arm slowly and led her to the stairs to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

Turning around before walking up the steep staircase to stare at the boy, she whispered, "You may be hurting, but you don't know the half of it."

'_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
'Til I find somebody new'_

* * *

**Author's Note Two:** EEK! Okay, so this is the second Author's Note and this is the first time I've done this in a long time. Sorry about the bad Quidditch game! The song in this chapter is "The Blower's Daughter" by Damien Rice, and all congrats for that go to my friend Andrew for introducing me to the musical styling of Damien Rice. Check out the song, it's to die for! Thanks to Stacey also for checking it for mistakes that it has! Couldn't do it without her! 

**P.S.** Suggestion! Listen to the song while you read the end of this chapter! If you want to read it again that is…lol… bad place to put this. Anyways, hope you liked it!


	13. Truth, and Lies

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** Truth, and Lies

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Publishing Date:** December 20, 2004

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I got many more reviews from that chapter then the last and am now at 94 reviews! Which is big for me, I've never had that many for a single story, YAY! On another note, I wasn't entirely sure if James Potter was a Seeker or Chaser because some things were telling me Chaser and others were telling me Seeker… So, I'm going to do some extra research to get down to the deep truth. I will be changing the chapter around if he was indeed a Seeker.

After those small notes I would also like to say: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been in Japan for the last six weeks and wasn't able to update and the last week I've also been buried in homework. Anyways, I did write the next few chapters while there after doing all my normal homework. So I will hopefully be updating soon after this too. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you like it!

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all to bits!!

**Angelzsweet90**

**Captain Oblivious: **knocks quietly on closet door, opens it quickly and clears throat. Really sorry but… I sort of need him for the next chapter… you can have him back as soon as it's down though.

Lol, thank-you so much! This chapter is very important to the story though and Lily's temper too, hint, hint.

**Book Lover990**

**Dans-girl-4ever**

**its a spoon:** Lol, I love your name! And thank you so much! It's such a treat hearing from someone that my story is actually "magical".

**James'Gurl215**

**Julie:** Sorry for such a long wait. Hope you like this chapter.

**lilyandjames92**

**marauderbabe289:** It's one of my favourite songs and I thought it worked nicely with the chapter.

**secludeddark**

**SnoopyViz: **I like being different.

**spacecow1993**

**suzyq: **James is just sort of… annoyed that he didn't get the girl.

**WeasleyLover23:** I'm doing research and this wrong will be fixed, no worries!

* * *

The Great Hall was filled, bristling with students saying their farewells and last good-byes. Seventh years stood with younger students in tears giving and receiving hugs and soaking in the surroundings of their home for seven years. Lily sat watching the multiple scenes in front of her unfold and let a small smile play at her lips. 'That would be her next year,' she kept telling a smiling Marie. 

After the fifth time, Marie had burst out in laughter grabbing many students' attention. The crudeness in Lily's tone was literally hilarious. Marie wrapped a darkly tanned arm around her friend and leant her head on the freckled shoulder.

"Are you actually going to cry as much as Grenold Simons is? If you do I may have to just walk away. It will be absolutely unbearable," Marie commented lightly taking in a deep breath and letting her head bounce slightly as Lily's shoulder reverberated in mirth.

"Can you believe next year is our last? That will be _me_ next year," Lily sighed out for the umpteenth time.

Marie sat straight again and stood lifting Lily's cane and taking Lily's hand. "That's it, I'm getting you out of here, you're turning into a repetitive, weeping… thing. It's time for the carriages to load soon. Let's be off." Marie laughed and handed Lily her cane. They made their way slowly through the crowds of students and finally reached the rain outside.

The sky was dark with clouds and the rain came down in waves of liquid soaking everything in its path. The green grass appeared darker than its normal hue and the ground was a dark brown mud. Lily stood in the doorway looking out at the awaiting carriages to take the students to Hogsmeade.

"There's no way I can make it to the carriages without becoming a human sponge," Lily commented softly tapping the handle of her cane lightly with her index finger.

Marie looked at her friend before taking her hand, "Well, I can't very well let you become a 'human sponge' without me now can I?" Lily laughed loudly as they both slowly walked to the first carriage that was empty. They took their seats and sat in silence for a moment looking out of the open windows.

"It's been a strange year," Lily sighed out. Marie nodded slightly and leaned forward to take Lily's hand. Lily smiled lightly and shrugged, "Can't turn back time." She let out a laboured breath and turned to stair out the carriage at the falling rain. The smallest of sounds echoed as each drop hit the ground with the inevitable noise of rain. Students had started to slowly filter from the great doors, some with flushed cheeks and others turning for a final look at the great school. Lily turned away to look at Marie as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew exited the school laughing.

Marie looked through the window, and then to Lily, "Are you alright?" Lily nodded and gave Marie a small smile. Marie paused to look at her friend's pale skin, "Don't worry about him anymore, the only thing you need to think about is your physical therapy and how excited you'll be when you are named next year's Head Girl. You'll be free of him for three months."

"I just can't believe it's been two months since I last spoke to him. I thought," Lily paused, "I thought he would've at least apologized."

"Well you did sort of blow up at him. He needs time, just like you or I would. He's only human you know," Marie tried to explain.

Lily snorted, "Despite popular belief." She smiled at Marie, "Did you hear that girl? Oh, what's her name? Oh yes, Samantha Marten! I could've sworn I heard her the other day referring to him as a god. Like he was some Greek god, 'The Almighty Zeus'!" She laughed loudly but was cut off as the door to the carriage swung open to announce someone's arrival.

"Someone call me?" Lily looked over and rolled her eyes at the dark-haired boy poking his head into the carriage. Grinning at the redheaded girl he lifted himself in and plopped down beside Marie, letting the rain drops fall lazily down his cheeks. "Would you mind ever so much if we sat in here? All the other carriages seem to be full."

"We?" Marie asked.

"We," Another voice answered. Remus pulled himself into the carriage and bowed awkwardly to the girls before shaking his head throwing rain drops everywhere. "Madam, madam," he acknowledged nodding to them both. Marie smiled and gave a small nod to him wiping the sprayed liquid from her face.

She laughed loudly in return, "I suppose that would be alright with me. Lily?" Lily smiled and nodded slightly before allowing her eyes to round at the next body that filtered into the carriage.

"Oh, you," the body spoke before turning to Sirius. "I think Peter and I will grab another half empty carriage. There's not enough room in here for six." He began to lean back out of the carriage but was stopped by Sirius.

"Nonsense Prongs, we can easily squeeze the two of you in here." He moved over slightly pulling Marie with him and patted the seat beside her. James looked back behind him almost trying to send Peter a message. Rolling his eyes he stepped back into the carriage and took the seat beside Marie coincidently placed across from Lily.

Peter stepped in next and squeezed in between Remus and the side of the carriage. Lily looked at James silently before beginning to dig through the schoolbag she had brought with her. She turned to Peter and smiled handing him the gloves he had leant her months before. "I forgot to give these back, sorry they're a little wet," she explained as he took them. He nodded and smiled at her, placing the gloves in his own pocket.

Silence overtook the carriage as they waited for the invisible horses to begin the short journey to Hogsmeade. Lily resolved herself in to looking down at her hands to keep from James Potter's eyes and began playing with the hem of her skirt. She gasped as she was lightly kicked in the shin. She looked up finally, directly into his eyes. She held his gaze until he finally cleared his throat and looked away.

Lily continued to stare at his expression, taking in his wind swept, damp hair. Her fingers itched to straighten it out and run her fingers smoothly across his strong cheekbones. Lily sighed and held her hands together tightly before looking back down to her feet. The next fifteen minutes were the longest of the year.

* * *

'_The Dark Mark was found over a house in Surrey this morning signifying the attack of Death Eater's or You-Know-Who himself. Auror's rushed to the scene searching for survivors but none were found. Two of the residing Wizard's in the home are still missing, but Auror 'Mad-Eye Moody' was reported commenting, "If they're not found by daybreak tomorrow, there's no point in hoping." Reporters are questioning if this was crude or the only truth we've heard in months.'_  
_There were three casualties. Auror's are still at the scene performing memory charms, and the damage will be fixed by this afternoon. More details in section A-5…'_

Lily stopped reading the Daily Prophet and looked at her father, "That was three blocks from here. He's getting closer." She stood shakily and walked to the dark, marble counter behind her. The two sat in the blue painted kitchen/dining room reading and talking about the week's events.

"If it happens next door we'll call your Headmaster and see what he thinks. Honestly, nothing will happen."

"How can you say that? Do you remember what happened earlier this year? Dumbledore won't be able to help us once we're already dead," Lily replied to her father's comment.

"Don't speak like that Lily."

Lily stood at the counter with her hands deep in the soapy dishwater, "Well, it's entirely possibly that it will happen and you know it as well as I. I hate to admit it to myself but it could." As she spoke, she looked steadily at her father, "I just think if we wait until the next attack… it could be too late."

John looked at Lily sternly, "Do not scold me like you would your own child. If you feel the need to deal with it now, we will. Write to Dumbledore today," he nodded to her and she smiled in reply.

"Thank-you," she spoke softly. She lifted her hands from the dishwater and leaned against the counter. She paused before speaking, "I've been practicing…" She looked at her father again, begging for a sign of compassion.

Since she began her summer vacation she had been working daily with a muggle physical therapist. He had given her exercises to do by herself and had showed her how to massage the muscles.

On the awkward carriage ride from Hogwarts she had promised herself that she would show James Potter. By next year she would once again be able to dance circles around him.

She had in the past stopped herself from telling her father about her "extra curricular activities". She loved her father very much, and he was amazing but since the kidnapping he had changed slightly. He had become more temperamental then he had been and more emotional. She brought it down to the thought of losing another person he loved. She knew that it was hard, and he had changed just the same when her mother was killed. Because of the mood changes, she felt that if she told him she was doing extra exercises he would explode. So, she refrained from informing him, until then.

She looked at the water at her fingertips then back at her father, reading the Daily Prophet silently, disregarding her comment. She sighed loudly, hoping he would look over. When he showed no reply she rolled her eyes and dried her hands on the nearby burgundy hand towel. She took her cane from the drawer handle ad limped over to her father's side. She opened her mouth to speak but gasped quickly as she saw the picture on the newspaper.

"How did…? What…?" she stammered. John Evans finally looked up slowly to question what was wrong. She shook her head slightly, Lily backed out of the room. She quickly limped to her bedroom and slammed the door. Plopping down roughly on her bed she began to question the air.

"How did he do it? Why is he…? Everything I do, he seems to pop up from nowhere." She fell back onto her pillow, sitting quickly again at the sound of paper scrunching.

Looking at her pillow she noticed an envelope marked with light blue ink. Peering at it quizzically she lifted it and began to peel the wax seal. Opening it slowly she gasped as multi-coloured rose petals fell from the open envelope along with a small piece of parchment. Lifting it from the pile of petals she read the light blue scroll:

_'At 11:00pm I shall wait for my Lily under the oak tree by the stream. I hope to see her there.'_

Lily read the note over again; running her fingers over the perfect, smooth handwriting. As she reread the note for the umpteenth time she wondered silently who could've written it. She smiled in spite of herself, perhaps her secret admirer.

She took the letter, holding it to her chest and giggled. Stopping herself quickly she sighed, impossible. What if it was a crazy man wanting to rape her? She stopped again; why would a crazy man put so much effort into it? He could just grab her on the street. She sighed, reading the note over a final time. She folded it and placed it on her bedside table.

She would go to the tree to meet the person, but she would take her father's portable telephone. Lily fell back onto the bed once more, peering at the pale green ceiling. Perhaps this seemingly lovely admirer was her one and only. Sighing deeply, a thing she noted she did a lot lately, she napped until lunch.

* * *

Lily had thought about it since she woke up from her nap. She fidgeted during both meals; her father had caught her humming more than once since tea. After a day of anxiety the time had finally arrived. She sat in her dark room in front of the mirror. _'Lily'_ was written in long, loopy letters along the top. She found herself continuously staring at the letters waiting for them to rearrange to reveal the person's name she was to meet. 

She took a deep breath and glanced at the clock on the wall: 10:45pm. She stood and lifted her jacket from her bed. She went to her window and quietly opened it, stopping to hear for noises within the house. When there was nothing she slipped out, shutting it behind her. She threw her cane down then continued to climb down the drainpipe using mostly her arms.

Reaching the ground she stopped again to listen. Hearing no sound but the crickets in the long grass lining her home, she proceeded towards the park close to her house. The stream travelled along the centre of the park and the oak tree sat on the closest side to her.

She walked in silence, listening to her feet hit the ground. She peered up at the dark sky as she walked. She loved staring at the stars and finding constellations. She stopped suddenly, remembering what had happened the last time she had found herself looking for constellations. He had tainted it with his presence.

Lily continued to walk in the darkness. She was in between the two lamps that lined the park when she once again stopped. Was she crazy for doing what she was doing? Thinking over her strange decision she watched a moth flutter near the lamp then land. Its spastic nature seemed not unlike her own. She felt that as close as she came to the light she couldn't stay still. Her mind kept changing, did she want to be near or far. She was attracted to the light, but it hurt her eyes.

Lily continued to stare at the moth and watched as it flew to the next light. Her eyes travelled from the moth to the tree behind it. Taking in a deep breath she stared at the lone dark figure standing under the shadow of the tree branches.

She could feel the person's eyes digging into her skin. Taking a step towards him she sighed, he had seen her. There was no turning back now. She took a few steps towards the dark stranger until she was three feet from him.

She took in his appearance; although he was covered with a dark shirt and trousers she could tell at once that he was male. His tall, slightly muscular frame gave it away. His face was covered under the shadow of his hat and as she took a step closer he bowed grandly pulling a white mask down as he did.

Lily laughed at his strange ways and went to take it from his face. Grabbing her wrist before she touched it he shook his head, "no. I fear if you see my face you will run. And if that will be, my heart would break."

She nodded slowly and pulled her wrist from his grasp, letting her brow furrow, "but who are you?" She continued to look at him bewildered. She frowned when he began to laugh at her question. "What's so funny?"

"You," he simply replied as if it was obvious. "In all my years, I never knew you were so curious." She again frowned at the small clue he had given her. She waited for a real answer. The stranger stared at her through the mask, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Again, I'm afraid you'll run."

"How can you be so sure? Were you always this much of a baby?" She raised an amused eyebrow, "That's really not fair you know. You know my name and everything, but I don't know yours." She took another step towards him and leaned lightly on her cane. She was less than a foot away from him now, looking into his eyes behind the mask. "Please? A name?"

Lily drew in a breath as he raised his left hand to touch her cheek. He paused before touching her and peered deeper into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, lightly touching her cheek..

Lily looked down at her hands shyly, waiting for him to turn back into Potter mode. She stopped herself at that thought and gasped. She looked up at the man in front of her and quickly stepped away. That voice, that whisper… that everything.

"Who are you?" she demanded. She paused before moving swiftly and snatching the hat from his head. She gasped in horror as black, unruly hair appeared. "You…"

James Potter's hands quickly shot up to cover his hair, but it was too late. She had already seen it. "Damn hair," he spoke to himself before turning to Lily. "Lily, I can explain," he coaxed.

"There's no need. It was a trick, and once again I fell for it, like always." With that Lily turned swiftly and began walking back to her home in a rage. _'How could I have fallen for this? I knew something was weird.'_

"Lily wait! It's not a trick, please let me explain," James called chasing after her. Ripping the mask from his face, and grabbing Lily's arm to stop her he pleaded for her to wait. She turned to him, all swords drawn.

"You will not address me so informally. To you I am Evans, a quiet rival."

James stood staring at her in disbelief, "I _will not_ let you order me around like your common servant. The only reason I came all the way from Kent is because I thought the only way to speak to you was in a disguise!" He paused and let his hand drop to his side, "and I was correct in my assumption."

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically before looking up into the tall dark oak tree, "Alright Remus, Sirius, and Peter, wherever you are, you can come out now, it's over. And give me whatever type of recording device you have, wizard or muggle." Lily stood waiting for the three culprits to appear.

"You really don't trust me do you?"

"Potter, you wrote me a note telling me to meet you late at night while you wear a disguise to try to woo me. Don't you think I have a bit of a reason to be angry and untrusting?" She looked at him inquiringly.

James stopped and looked at her, taking in her now dishevelled appearance. Her face had turned a shade of red with anger and her almost chin length hair was frizzy and tangled falling around her face. He sighed deeply before he began responded. "You have no reason to trust me, you're right. But at least let me speak. I need some questions answered," he paused and waited for Lily's response to his request.

Lily took in another deep breath and nodded, "fine". It was the least she could do, and as she did she cursed the soft spot that had grown since the summer before. She followed him as he led her to the wooden bench under the oak tree and sat down. She sat leaning her right side against the back and her right leg tucked under her facing the boy. She sat waiting for him to begin.

"The day Gryffindor got into the finals you said that the reason you couldn't dance was because of me. Because you began to have feelings for me, is that true?" He looked at her, letting all of his guards down for that single question.

"Yes," she replied showing her confusion. "You're one of the reasons I'm like this," she motioned to her legs.

"But is it really because you began to have feelings for me?" he asked again.

Lily froze; she had to change the subject. "James, it's late. I need to get home." She began to stand but was taken aback by James.

"So it's true then. You do have feelings for me… not just platonic," James looked at her through shining eyes.

Lily stood completely and took a deep breath. She turned towards the stream and began to fidget. "Did," she finally spoke softly after a long pause. "I _did_ have feelings for you. Before you became the old you." She lifted her cane again and stepped towards the stream.

James stood behind her quickly, "I didn't become anything different. I've always been the same James, I just grew up."

Lily stopped walking and turned back to him unimpressed. "Well if that's the case then I suppose you grew down, is that it?" The twinkle that had been present moments before in James' eyes was gone. Lily watched as he looked at his hands sitting at his sides then back at her. Lily felt a small tugging at her heart, he looked like a lost child in the labyrinth of Tokyo: hopeless.

Lily closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself. When she opened them again he was gone. She quickly looked around her and found him sitting on a rock beside the stream. She walked slowly towards him and stood looking over his shoulder. She stood like that for five minutes before James spoke.

"Perhaps I have grown down… but you hurt me too." James paused to throw a piece of grass he had picked into the stream and watched it float away. He cleared his throat before speaking again. His words sounded choked and forced but he didn't let it affect him.

"Lily… I think I've loved you since I remember seeing you for the first time at the platform. Then the first time I thought maybe I had a chance; you pushed me away and ran. My whole world fell apart when you almost died. I came here tonight to apologize for what happened at Hogwarts. I was angry because I didn't get what I wanted and I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself." He looked at the water as he spoke and wiped quickly at his face.

Lily looked at the back of his head, then down at the grass. "Help me sit?" she asked quietly. He looked at her dumbfounded, but nonetheless reached up and helped her. She sat beside him in silence, peering at the stream. She rolled his words around in her mind and slowly let them sink in.

"I know you don't feel the same," James started again. "But I needed you to know. Despite the teasing and the hateful actions, I do still love you." James finally looked at her, his eyes dark, and hair even messier than before.

Lily looked at him, giving him a small smile. "Thank-you, that must have been extremely hard for you to say," she said setting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry though, I… I wish that I could return your feelings but I'm not ready. I don't know when I will be, but you'll be the first one I call. If you still love me of course."

"True love never really dies," James looked at her deeply, resting his large hand on hers. "Friends?" he questioned painfully.

Lily gave him another small smile, "Friends." She felt James take a breath under her hand and bit her lip. For the first time in months she felt actual sympathy for the boy beside her.

She dropped her hand from his shoulder and scooted closer. James turned back to the stream and sighed deeply as Lily rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing James to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

It seemed as though this was how Lily and others became friends. She couldn't argue though, it felt good.

* * *

"Love without friendship is like a seedless watermelon. It's good, but spitting the seeds is the best part."

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Okay, so you probably hate me for doing this to you once again, but it has a purpose! Like the quote says, you can't have love without true friendship. Now, Lily and James have a basis for a relationship, unfortunately I'm planning a number of chapters for this. Hopefully it will get very exciting soon! Remember to keep looking for spoilers during the whole thing! I like to add them here and there for fun! 

Thanks for reading, now please review!


	14. Coming Of Age

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** Coming Of Age

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Publishing Date:** January, 2004

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter!

* * *

"Marie, _Marie, MARIE!" _Lily stumbledthrough the thick crowds in Diagon Alley, calling after her speeding friend. "Marie, I believe you've forgotten that I am unable to walk as quickly as I used to." 

"Oh you're doing fine! No worries at all!" Marie called back over top of people's heads. She sounded five feet ahead but Lily wasn't able to see. She stopped in the crowd and let herself move towards the side of the street and a vacant wooden bench.

"We just had to come to Diagon Alley today didn't we," Marie commented as she pushed through the throngs of people and reached Lily. She sat down beside her and looked down the street towards the great white bank where she was trying to go.

"How about we skip Gringotts for now and go take on some ice cream? I hear Florean's got a new flavour… 'Mint Leaves and Fingernails'." Lily wiggled her eyebrows at Marie as she mentioned the flavour.

Marie's face paled considerably and she stuck out her tongue in disgust. "I think I'll pass on that and just try good ol' vanilla. My favourite," she commented swatting Lily's teasing hand away.

"It's your own loss then, personally I'm in a trying new things mood. I kind of want to see what she's cooked up." Lily laughed to herself, "Pardon me, frozen up."

Marie fell back on the bench laughing at Lily openly. "Oh if only the students of Hogwarts could see this now. Lily Evans joking about something so strange," Marie choked out in between giggles.

"Well, you know you're just as strange for laughing too," Lily reprieved. She smiled at Marie before standing. She set her stance firmly and peered down the street at the passer-buyers. "Alright," she started. "It's about fifty paces to Florean's from here. You give me a thirty second head start and the last one there buys." Lily looked at Marie then at the ice cream shop.

"You know, it's a win-win situation for me," Marie explained. "If I get there first you pay. If you get there first I'll have to pay. But, seeing as I have no money on me you'll have to lend me some."

Lily looked at Marie with amusement waiting for her to finish. "Who says you won't be doing the dishes?" Lily asked jokingly. She winked at her friend before turning quickly and hobbling through the throngs of people.

Fifteen seconds later Marie was by her side, then ahead of her. When Lily reached the door, Marie was sidled up beside the frame. Her arms crossed in front of her and an amused expression lining her face, she spoke, "I guess I won't be doing dishes after all."

"Well, that's still not fair," Lily commented.

"Why?"

"Well, you should've waited another fifteen seconds," Lily concluded as if it was obvious. She stuck her nose in the air and closed her eyes as she walked. Giving Marie a fleeting glance she turned and walked right into the chest of another.

"How about I pay for you both to end the bickering?" asked an amused voice. Lily looked quickly to peer into bright blue eyes. She coughed loudly before stepping away, apologizing.

"No need to apologize my dear Lily Evans," Gilderoy Lockhart spoke elegantly, swiping away a strand of golden blond hair. "But I do accept it with great abundance," he added. Lily smiled at him sarcastically but it went unnoticed. She looked at him in disgust, almost gagging when he took her hand.

"My dearest Lily, would you do me the honour of allowing me to purchase yours and your friend's ice cream?" Marie rolled her eyes because of his over-exaggeration of what he thought a gentleman was, but she continued to smile at the arrogant boy. Lily shrunk away from him but nodded. Lockhart bowed grandly and with a flourish, turned away from them.

"Not even going to ask what flavours we wanted?" Marie whispered in Lily's ear after he had left. Lily chuckled softly, shrugging as she followed Marie to an empty table near the window. They sat and spoke in hushed whispers as they waited for Sergeant Big Head and their ice cream.

"Alright," Lockhart spoke as he came up behind Lily holding three cups of ice cream. "Vanilla," he said, nearly throwing the cup at Marie. "And strawberry for Miss Lily," he finished, dragging his hand up Lily's arm before sitting.

Lily's eyes grew wide and she shivered with dislike. Once Gilderoy was seated he began speaking. Lily tried to listen to his words but found herself drifting off into her own world.

"So Lily, what are you planning to do after Hogwarts?" Lockhart questioned. Lily slipped back into reality long enough to reply to the question with a quiet "I don't know," and look at Marie unbelievably as Gilderoy went on to explain his own plans in detail. Lily nodded as he continued but slowly slipped away again, stirring the one ice cream flavour she loathed around in the cup. Yuck, strawberry. She would have to get a cone later.

She had never particularly liked Gilderoy Lockhart. He was stuck up and self-centred, and never stopped talking. He was in her year at Hogwarts and had been trying to win her heart since their second year, Trying and failing many times to get her attention during classes when Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were together.

When Gilderoy started laughing absurdly loud Lily looked up just in time to see James Potter across the street looking angry. Just as she made to stand up she felt Lockhart snake his arm around her waist.

She stood up even faster, knocking her ice cream soup over onto Lockhart. She couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous state of surprise. Marie howled with laughter before walking over to Lily and taking her arm. "Talk about shrinkage," Marie whispered under her breath to Lily.

Lily laughed and whispered back, "What are you talking about? He's got noting there." She apologized to Lockhart through her giggles and quickly followed Marie from the shop and out to the street. Reaching the open alley she opened up completely and laughed until she was crying, leaning on Marie for support.

"That was hilarious!" Marie exclaimed. "Did you see his face? Priceless!" Lily continued to laugh but forced herself to calm down quickly and think back to James' pained expression. For some reason she felt she had a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

James Potter never really liked Monday's. Not many people really did, but he in particular. To him they signified many things: the first day back to his everlasting lessons at Hogwarts, in the summer the trash had to be put out on Monday's and it always seemed to rain. Although the after math of the rain was usually beautiful, he didn't appreciate it to its full extent on Monday's. 

Unfortunately this Monday was his birthday. Although it wasn't raining, and for some particular reason coinciding with the above he didn't have to put the trash on the curb, he could still feel the evil haze that Monday's brought over head.

He woke up when he had begun choking on his own saliva. Unpleasant as that experience was, opening his eyes to find Sirius Black sitting on his desk chair peering at him through his bangs was ever more so.

"So," he began, making the motion of cleaning out his fingernails. "I'm thinking we hit Diagon Alley this morning. Then tonight, if we're not zonked, dinner and maybe birthday cake." Sirius looked at James expectantly, waiting for him to jump out of bed dressed and ready.

"You know Sirius, I was hoping I could just wallow in the evil Monday that happens to be my birthday in bed alone." James explained before pressing a pillow to his eyes. He heard Sirius' movement then his voice.

"Nonsense Prongs! The day is young, the birds are singing, and you must get up and find someone to _get-in-that-bed-with you._" Sirius insisted, opening the curtains to James' bedroom. James groaned and mumbled something sounding very similar to 'pickled pancakes.' Sirius raised a shaggy eyebrow and questioned James' strange comment.

James removed the pillow from his face and yelled, "Please not today!" He groaned again and made to resituate the pillow but was unable as it was ripped from his grip. He sat up quickly and glared at his friend, "Sirius you know I don't like Mondays' and although it's my birthday, I like to spend them wallowing in self-pity." He paused to take a deep breath. "On the other note that you so readily brought up, I found a girl I would actually allow in this bed. But, as I so nicely informed you three weeks ago over warm fire-whiskey, she doesn't want to get in this bed, especially with _me_. She doesn't love me."

James glared at Sirius before plopping back onto his pillow. Sirius strolled up beside him and leaned over his head. "Are we again referring to Miss Evans?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You know Sirius, sometimes I'd just like to hit you with an unforgivable curse," James mumbled. He looked up at Sirius in dismay before closing his eyes and rolling over.

"Well, you've never mentioned that you'd allow her in your bed before, this is a new revelation. This must be serious, you won't even let me _sit_ on your bed," Sirius commented. To prove his point he made a motion of seating himself on the red sheet only to be pushed off roughly onto the floor, "exactly."

James rolled over again and looked down at Sirius, sighing, "I won't even let my own mother on my bed. When someone goes on someone else's bed they just muck it up and I hate that. But Lily Evans would… float." He looked at the ceiling above his mattress, listening to Sirius' reply.

"You know mate, girls can't actually float, despite what all those muggle, TV magicians say. Evans would do the exact same as your mother. Actually, if you think about it, if you're there, she'd do worse." Sirius looked at James before standing from is spot on the floor. "I'm not trying to make you feel worse mate, but you've got it bad."

James sat up and flung his feet over the side of the bed and stood, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He reached for his glasses before turning and looking over the bed at Sirius, "I know." With that he turned back and went out the door and to the shower calling out after him, "I'll be done in one hour. I'll meet you downstairs." After a few seconds the sound of a door closing could be heard down the hall only to be opened again and James' voice travelled down the hall, "And that better be a large bloody cake."

Sirius laughed and flopped down on top of James' messy bed, "Whatever you say." He jumped at the sound of the bathroom door opening again. "Get off my bed Sirius," came James' toothbrush muffled order. Sirius laughed again before leaving his friends room and heading towards his own, it would be a long day. Not including the time James took to get ready.

* * *

Sirius had never really had a true home until he was fifteen years old. A home was supposed to be a child's sanctuary, but having a house wasn't the same as a home. A house is a place you sleep every night, a home is where you _live_. 

You could say Sirius was the white sheep of the Black family. His parents being followers of Voldemort, and every other sibling and family member being Slytherin bound, it was a shock when he was placed in Gryffindor. No matter who his biological family was, since his third year, the Potter's, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were his real family.

Sirius was thrown from his house and family's minds when he turned sixteen at the beginning of the summer before and moved into the Potter's home, becoming the brother James never had. When Sirius' blood brother Regulus began attending Hogwarts the next year, things got interesting. He didn't complain though, he had James, Remus and Peter. He was set, and someone watching the scene unfold within the Potter's kitchen you would never realize the different bloodlines.

Sirius sat laughing loudly with Mrs. Potter and her son. He pushed his shaggy black hair from his face and peered at James' annoyed expression before bursting into more peels of laughter.

"You know, I don't see what is so hilarious. I was two years old; doesn't every two-year-old run into tables? I was just the unfortunate one to break my nose while doing it," James spoke exasperatedly, trying to defend his pride. As Sirius began to laugh harder along with his mother James covered his head with his hands and gave up. "Don't hurt yourself," he mumbled.

"He's just trying to annoy you Jamie," My. Potter commented coming up behind his son and patting him roughly on the head. He walked to the counter, lifted his wife's coffee from her hands before taking a large gulp. Letting out a satisfied sigh he placed the mug back in Eleanor Potter's hands and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "delicious."

James looked up from his palms to glare at his father, "Yes, and he's doing a rather good job at it." He switched his glare to his friend as his father began laughing. James sighed as he stood and looked questioningly at Sirius. "Well, if we're going, then let's be off," he ordered, changing the subject.

"Jolly good idea old chap, another day, another mystery," Sirius exclaimed in his best Sherlock Holmes impression. James rolled his eyes dramatically before turning away and beckoning Sirius to follow.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" came Mrs. Potter's inquisitive remark. Sirius and James turned around and looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh, just to the pub dear mumsie," Sirius replied jokingly. Eleanor looked at the boy unimpressed, lifting an eyebrow. She elbowed her chuckling husband in the stomach roughly, stifling his laughter and waited for a real reply. "I'm taking Jamie-boy here shopping in Diagon Alley. You know, for the usual things; dung bombs, textbooks, birthday presents, girlfriends and perhaps one or two other things," Sirius explained.

"_Girlfriends_?"

"Birthday presents?" Adam and Eleanor Potter exclaimed simultaneously. They looked at each other then at the two boys. Adam backed away from his wife as she started on James. "Don't you think you're a bit young for a girlfriend?" She asked. "You're not even out of Hogwarts yet!"

James rolled his eyes, "Mum, I'm six-, no seventeen years old. You started dating when you were fourteen, I started at fif-."

"You've had a girlfriend before? And you didn't tell us or bring her to meet us?" Eleanor questioned taking a few steps towards her son. She took his hand softly and looked concernedly into his eyes. She gave him a questioning look trying to piece together her question, as she opened her mouth to question him James' eyes rounded and he pulled away quickly stopping her. "Mum! No!"

Eleanor brought her hand to her chest quickly, sighing in relief, "Oh thank-god."

James shook his head quickly, turned and opened the door, grabbing Sirius by the collar. "Let's go Si," he ordered. He stopped again to his father's voice.

"Wait! What's this about presents?" Adam asked jokingly. He looked at Sirius, "You really think he deserves a gift?" Adam raised an eyebrow at Sirius reply.

"Absolutely not Mr. P," Sirius began. "But sometimes the warmth in my heart shines through."

Mr. Potter laughed loudly, coming to stand beside his still shocked wife. "You are too good to him Sirius," he commented before waving them out. "Have fun!"

Sirius saluted Mr. Potter before turning and following an impatient James from the room to the fireplace in the next room. They both grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder and squared up with the fireplace. James threw his fistful in lazily and stepped in once the fire turned green shouting, "Diagon Alley".

He landed in the large fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron with a loud thump before clumsily falling out. He inched away from the fireplace and dusted himself off as he stood and waited for Sirius. He glared menacingly as his friend stepped out casually, dusting his arms off and checking his pockets.

"All there?" James asked jokingly. He watched his friend pull something from his pocket then shove it back. He nodded, stepping in front of James and leading him out, giving Tom the bartender a brief nod.

"All right Prongs, here's the plan. Moony is meeting us at Florean's in one half hour. Then it's off to shopping! For quidditch supplies of course," Sirius identified after receiving a shocked look from James. James followed Sirius into the alleyway behind the pub waiting for his friend to open the hidden walk way.

Tapping each brick in turn the wall opened to reveal the bristling streets of Diagon alley. They entered, moving past shoppers and future Hogwarts students toward "Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Shop". Standing outside on the street for a moment while Sirius found his galleons, mumbling, "_stupid over-enlarged pockets_." James peered through the window into the busy shop and turned to do a double take.

The future love of his life, Lily Evans sat with Marie Finnigan and Gilderoy Lockhart eating ice cream. Lockhart seemed to be on a role, speaking on and on in his conceited manner. He was sitting very close to Lily, and she didn't seem to care. She looked up and her eyes met James'. He watched as Lockhart's disgusting arm wrapped around the waist that belonged to him. James turned away quickly and began to walk towards the Gringott's Bank, Sirius calling after him.

"Prongs! Prongs what are you doing? We're to meet Remus soon! Where are you going?" Sirius ran quickly after him until James stopped on the steps of the bank and sat quickly. He kicked a small rock sitting beside his right foot and watched it roll expertly down the five steps.

Sirius took a seat beside him roughly, "May I ask why we just travelled past our destination?" James could feel Sirius' inquisitive eyes on him and looked away before mumbling his reply. "What was that prongs? I don't understand baby talk, sorry," Sirius asked again.

James turned to his best friend angrily, punching the stone step with his right fist. "She was with LOCKHART! After all the bullshit she spouted off to me, she's with another bloke." James gripped his now aching fist, shaking it lightly. They sat in silence for a moment, Sirius nodding beside him in understanding. James watched an old witch by "Ollivander's" struggling with her purse and watched her open the large cat-like thing and pull out an even smaller one, resembling a small squirrel. He shuddered slightly before turning to stare at his now bleeding hand.

"James, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but _she_ is coming this way."

James looked up to see the girl who had in a matter on seconds ripped his heart from his chest and stomped on it at the bottom of the steps, hands on hips. James was pulled up by Sirius and waited fro Lily and Marie to climb the steps. "Evans," James nodded. Marie rolled her eyes.

Lily sighed out loudly, before commented unimpressively, "Oh please…"

James looked at her raising an eyebrow, "I have nothing to say to you." He made to move past her as Sirius commented under his breath, "Well that wasn't very nice."

Both James and Lily turned to the sixteen-year-old boy, "shut up Sirius."

Sirius took a step back, putting his hands up in surrender. Marie took step towards him, "C'mon Sirius, give them a few minutes." Sirius followed Marie into the street away from the raven-haired and auburn-haired boy and girl.

Lily looked James up and down before noticing the blood trickling from his hand. "You're bleeding," she commented with concern. James peered down at his hand before waving it off. Lily rolled her eyes, pushing James down onto the step and seated herself beside him, taking his hand in hers. She opened her purse and pulled a handkerchief from the bottom. Dabbing the cuts on James' hand lightly before applying pressure. Lily looked at James curiously before looking back down.

"So, Lockhart eh?" James questioned suddenly. Lily looked up and scanned the boy's expression. His glasses sat loosely on his nose and his jaw was set, his eyes were glaring at her behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

"She sighed, "Gilderoy Lockhart is an ostentatious, conceited jerk. I wouldn't date him if he was the last bloke on earth."

James snorted, "Looks like you were getting along just fine in 'Florean's'."

Lily sighed again, rolling her eyes, "You can't trust me, can you?" After all you told me a few weeks ago, you just can't trust me…" Lily looked at James, still gripping his hand in hers. James looked back at her, keeping his face straight then looked away quickly. Lily frowned greatly, squeezing his wounded hand unnecessarily. James pulled away quickly, letting a groan of pain escape his lips.

Lily stood up in a huff, "Happy Birthday Potter. You're of age now, I'm sure you can fix that on your own." Lily lifted her purse, hitting James' shoulder in the process. As she hurried down the steps, away from James, he let out a loud snarl. Punching the cement beside him with his already bleeding fist, he let out a low blubbering sound.

"See you next week!" he yelled angrily down the street to her disappearing back. _Him and his damn temper…

* * *

_

**Author's Note 2:** OK, I hit over 100 reviews and I am ecstatic! Thank-you so much!

**Annmarie Aspasia: **If you think this is angst, just wait. But it'll be …good, angst…

**brickabrack: **It means s much to me to hear that my story has touched you as deeply as you've said. Thank-you.

**csoupfan: **no worries about not continuing, I have too many ideas to go with this plot to discontinue it!

**Dans-girl-4ever**

**Heather**

**It's a spoon**

**secludeddark**

**spacecow1993:** I'm just trying to find enough time to update and switch that chapter around, I believe it will be done by the time I put the next chapter up! Thank-you so much for all your effort!


	15. Stupidity, With Reason

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** Stupidity, With Reason

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Publishing Date:** February 6, 2004

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I'm taking a brief break from studying to start typing this chapter. I hope you like it, I've been writing it for a few weeks, just haven't been able to get the right idea for it… I try to update as often as possible, but since Japan I've had to teach myself things in class for exams. But now that exams are done, and I have a spare, _and_ Writer's Craft I can update more! Anyways, Hope you enjoy it, and it doesn't take as long to read it as it took to write it. And for updating quickly purposes, thank-yous will be in the next chapter, smiles.

* * *

The train continued to bump and the voices in the next cart over were doing a number on Lily's headache. She was positioned across the whole seat on the train with her Hogwarts robes sidled underneath her head. She took a deep breath, rolling over to face her best friend whom was leaning against the rain covered window. 

"You know, I never really enjoyed trains. Even short rides- the subway even," Lily sighed out, holding her head. Marie looked up from the Witch Weekly Magazine she was reading and chuckled softly. "It's not funny you know. I actually vomited during my first train ride to Hogwarts. Before I met you," Lily continued. She looked out the dark window just as a strike of lightning hit nearby.

Marie chuckled, "Well please refrain from losing your stomach on your last ride to Hogwarts. With all due respect, I'd hate to have to spend the rest of the ride smelling like vomit."

Lily smiled widely at her friend and sat up. She jumped half a foot in the air as the lady with the cart knocked on the door before opening it, "Anything off the trolley dears?" Lily smiled at the woman and shook her head. Marie did the same and the woman closed the door with a nod.

Lily sat back against he seat holding her head and stared out the window, trying to see past the raindrops. "I expect we'll be arriving soon. It's getting rather dark out now," Lily commented. Marie nodded in reply, going back to her magazine.

Lily sat staring out the window for another hour before the Hogwarts Express pulled in Hogsmeade Station and the students filed off the train, their luggage in tow. Lily followed Marie close behind to the horseless carriages and onto the nearest one.

"This year's going to be different Marie, I can feel it." Lily felt a foreboding presence fall around her but pushed it from her thoughts. Nothing would ruin her last year.

* * *

The feast went as planned. Lily Evans was back at Hogwarts and she was Head Girl. The down part to her wonderful start was the Head Boy: James Potter. She was quite disappointed when she saw the glittering badge on his chest. After all the arguments and awkward moments, Lily had come to the conclusion during her moments of silence, that it would be best to steer clear of Mr. Potter altogether. 

Unfortunately, after stating this thought to her mind, she saw him stroll into the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus in tow. She sighed as he took a seat down the table, Sirius and Remus on either side of him. Lily began to eat soon after the sorting ceremony, speaking quietly with Marie during the meal. It wasn't until she was finishing her dessert that her mind began wandering back to James Potter. She hadn't spoken to him since a week before when he refused to trust her. That simple action caused Lily to lose all respect for the boy.

She poked at the pumpkin pie in front of her, thinking about the tall dark haired boy. She jabbed her fork into the pie just as the Headmaster's voice rang through the Hall. Lily set her fork down onto the small plate and listened to the Wizard's words.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but this is an announcement of utmost importance. Many of you have heard of the power of the rising Dark Lord Voldemort. I would like to inform you that we have received word of a planned attack on the school. We will be taking extra precautions during the next few weeks to ensure your safety, and survival. We will be running planned drills during the day. When you hear this sound," A buzzing alarm erupted in the Great Hall. Lily Gasped and covered her ears and the Headmaster waved his hand.

"When you hear that sound, you will stop everything that you're doing and report directly to the dungeons. A head count will be performed and you will stay there until otherwise informed. If any are missing, we cannot assure you that you will be found in time. This being how it is, it is extremely crucial that you are _in_ the dungeons within _five minutes_," Professor stared down at the students as he paused.

He took a deep breath and peered around the silent hall, "We're not sure why this is happening. Voldemort is in search of power, and if Hogwarts is attacked we have Auror's and Ministry officials standing by and will be here within moments."

Lily sighed again at hearing the news and the preparations the Ministry had taken for their protection. Students around her had begun to whisper madly, asking each other why Voldemort would be attacking Hogwarts, other than for power. What power would he get for attacking a bunch of kids?

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of the students again. "On another note," he began. "I would once again like to welcome you to and back to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please do not dwell on the unfortunate news you were told and look forward to your classes in the morning. Good-night." Marie snorted beside Lily, mumbling something along the lines, "Yeah, you try and not dwell."

Lily sat in silence, listening to the students around her. She swallowed hard, looking at the pie in front of her then at her hands. She felt numb, like she had been pulled away from the scene and was watching from above. She continued to slip away until her mind was devoid of a body. Feeling quite nauseous she stood quickly and made to leave, shaking her head at Marie's concerned expression. Lily blocked out the conversations that were going on around her and hurried from the loud hall.

Lily travelled up the Grand Staircase to the fifth floor, searching for the portrait to the Head's Common Room. She stopped in front of the strange portrait that she assumed was the opening. Dumbledore had described it as being "The Hogwarts Painting", and staring at the work in front of her she wondered what could be more Hogwarts?

It was a large painting of the Hogwarts Grounds, each corner held a different animal: Griffin, Raven, Snake, and Badger. Each animal had a human likeness, and was sporting their respective colours in their colouring. Lily shivered slightly before clearing her throat, "Snagglepus". She spoke loudly, hoping the portrait would dislodge. She sighed in relief as the portrait moved out of place, allowing her entrance. She walked cautiously inside, analyzing her surroundings.

An overstuffed chair sat adjacent to another small couch in front of her, facing away. They faced towards the fireplace in the far corner, giving the room a copper glow. The room was smaller than Gryffindor's, only being for two people, but was cozy and quaint. She took a deep breath before taking a seat on the couch in front of the fire. She laid her legs lengthwise along it and gazed into the fire; the first day was always the hardest.

She watched the flames lick at the logs within the hearth, letting the warmth settle on her. After the announcement Dumbledore had made, she felt that the world was suddenly placed on her shoulders. She had tried to shrug off the disconcerting thought, but found it hard to do so. She knew that it was her fault he was coming. She knew deep down, it was because of her, she just wouldn't admit it out loud.

Her thoughts were crushed back into the depths of her brain when she heard movement from the portrait hole. She continued to stare into the fire, hoping if she was silent, he wouldn't see her. Lily took a silent deep breath right before the movement stopped. A door shut closed soon after and she let herself breathe again.

Pulling her knees up closer to her head she sighed and continued to look into the fire. It happened in that same manner for a fortnight, until Lily stopped sitting in front of the fire. She decided that her room would be a more suitable place to ponder her life and the events to come.

* * *

The castle had grown tense, every student jumping at the smallest sound. Dumbledore would make announcements during dinner, stating any of the newest information, and it seemed that the 'calm before the storm' was upon them. 

Lily sat in Charms class, listening to Professor Flitwick lecture in the background of her mind. She sat, doodling on the parchment in front of her. The drawing she had been working on for the first half of class appeared to evolve into a phoenix type thing, covering the whole page with the flames protruding from its tail. She felt Marie's eyes on her side and smiled up at her friend before going back to her doodling.

"Miss Evans?" Lily's head shot up, sending a shock of pain through her neck. Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow, asking her to repeat his last words. Lily bit her lip hard and looked down at her hands, "Please pay attention Miss Evans." She nodded before looking down at her picture again.

"Yes Miss Evans, pay attention," Marie whispered beside her. Lily shook with laughter before elbowing Marie in the side. With the tension in the castle, Marie was the only one in the world that was able to make Lily smile anymore. They sat, whispering quietly for the rest of the class until they were dismissed, and sent on their way without the aid of the small Professor.

Lily walked in silence beside Marie, listening to Marie's sum up of the lecture she heard. "Something about making a copy of yourself, and being able to be in two places at once. I don't know, the part I heard was rather interesting, but then I realized, I'm actually listening." Lily laughed quietly peering down the hall in front of them. Students surrounded them on all sides, all speaking in whispers.

Lily gasped quietly as she watched Professor Cunningham jog down the hall in the opposite direction towards the Headmaster's Office. Lily quickly checked to see if anyone else had seen him, and then with a small comment to Marie; "I have to pee," Lily slipped away from the group. She walked back in the direction towards the Charms class and the nearest Girl's Toilet before slipping behind a statue of 'Burnaby Bluenose'.

She stood in the shadow of the statue, waiting. Minutes later the familiar buzzing sound that they had hear twice before rang through the hallways. This one was not planned. Lily bit her lip, it was actually happening. He was there; Voldemort was making his long awaited and planned appearance at Hogwarts. Lily nearly fell over, running quickly and silently towards the closest secret passage she knew of.

Tapping the third brick from the floor, she slipped behind the tapestry of 'Sweening Honds'. She stopped once she was safely inside to breathe, _what was she doing? _She made to move again but was stopped by a dark form standing in front of her. She nearly screamed before a hand clasped over her mouth and a wand was lit, illuminating the person's face.

Pictures flew back into her mind of the last time a hand was clamped over her mouth. She pushed it away quickly, stepping back. She took a few deep breath's before opening her mouth to speak, but was silenced once again by the person's 'shush'.

"Where do you think you're going Evans?" James Potter questioned in a whisper. "This is not the way to the dungeons, and you're going to end up getting yourself killed."

Lily glared at the tall boy, pushing his pointed wand away from her face, "I'm not going to let everyone in this school be killed just because…" She stopped and looked at the dark floor. "I want revenge…"

She saw out of the corner of her eye James roll his own. He grabbed her hand and led her the rest of the way through the tunnel, "Then I know a faster way." Lily gasped at the warmth his hand still held, and the white bandage surrounding his knuckle. She let herself be pulled along the dark passage until they reached the end. She stood as James stopped in front of her and pulled out an old piece of parchment.

"Feel like drawing?" Lily asked lamely. James gave her a small smile before tapping the parchment and whispering something. Lily gasped as lines began to cover the piece of parchment, forming corridors, doors, and rooms. "That's not…" James nodded as he unfolded the parchment and began searching it.

"They've swarmed the castle. Voldemort brought about two hundred followers, and they're not showing any mercy." James' eyes moved quickly down to the bottom of the parchment and Lily followed his eyes, watching the multiple names leave the map. "They're taking everyone out through Floo Powder, sending them to the Ministry Offices." James looked at Lily's shocked expression before commenting quietly, "It's not your fault."

Lily's eyes moved to his and she looked questioningly at him, "What are you talking about?" She tried to avert the subject as quickly as she could, turning her eyes back to the map. She began to fidget, feeling James's eyes on her. "It is…" she finally spoke.

"He's here to gain the fear of all of our parents Lily. Not to capture you and get you back for what happened. For all he knows, you're dead." James continued to gaze at her, as she slowly looked up at him. Their eyes met for a few moments before James broke the contact and pointed back at the map.

"Voldemort's inside the castle now, and he's heading towards the upper Common Rooms. If we can cut him off, we should be able to hold him off until Dumbledore gets there. Voldemort's afraid of Dumbledore, so he won't be able to do anything." James continued to talk, telling Lily what the plan was.

Lily stood, staring at the boy in front of her in amazement. Was this the James Potter she thought she knew? She continued to stare at him until she realized what he had said.

"I know a few passa,"

"Are you crazy? That's suicide! How can _we_ take on Voldemort and whatever followers he's got? And with followers, he won't be afraid of Dumbledore!" Lily quickly interrupted in a forced whisper. James's hand quickly went over her mouth, pulling her towards him slightly as multiple footsteps were heard outside the other side of the tapestry. Lily's eyes widened and she took in a quick breath beneath James's hand, waiting for the footsteps to fade away. James's hand came down from her mouth and he closed his eyes for a moment. Lily looked up at him and watched as his Adams Apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Lily watched him open his eyes again and stare down at the map, "There's another passageway down two corridors. If we get there without being seen, we can follow that and hopefully get there a little before Dumbledore." Lily opened her mouth to comment but her cut her off, "Just long enough for Dumbledore to come, and bring other professor's with him." Lily nodded, letting him grab her wrist again while peering out the crack between the tapestry and stonewall, then at the map. "Go," he whispered harshly.

Lily ran quickly behind him, clenching her fists tightly. She held her breath deep within the regions of her lungs, more afraid of the next few moments than anything else. She was quickly pulled behind another statue, pulled tightly against James, waiting for the next move. She stood, her arms pressed against his heaving chest, begging for air. He still held her wrist tightly, peering down at the map to his side.

James pulled Lily further behind the statue until they were completely hidden on all sides, and looked down at her. Lily looked up at him with a worried expression in her eyes before looking back down and leaning her head on their hands. She felt James move under her weight and realized that he was pulling her along the edge of the statue again. Lily kept her head down low, only peering out the corner of her eye. She took shallow breaths, keeping her breathing quiet until James pulled her along again down the corridor.

They followed the same pattern multiple times, making their way towards the upper towers. James continuously looked down at the map in his hands, looking for Voldemort's exact location. Checking how far they were from their destination, James finally tucked the map into his pocket inside his Hogwarts robes. Looking down at Lily he whispered, "They're coming up behind us."

Lily closed her eyes tight, biting the inside of her cheek. In moments she would be up against the same man who nearly paralysed her, trying to save the school. "I am so stupid," she breathed out, not meaning for James to hear.

"You are," he replied, causing her to look up quickly. "But you have good reason," He saved, looking down at her. Lily looked up at him, watching his eyes. Watching his glasses reflect the light from outside… She gasped and quickly tore them from his face, holding them down in the shadow. "You know, I can't see now," he commented softly.

"Yes, and now neither can they. You're glasses were sending a small beam of light across the corridor," Lily explained in a harsh whisper. James' face contorted into an expression of surprise and amazement before he pulled her deeper behind the current statue they were situated against. Lily's heart raced faster, hearing Voldemort and his followers coming up near the statue. She looked up at James, waiting for a sign. Lily could swear that Voldemort would hear her heart beating hard against her rib cage.

"One… two… three!" James hollered, leading Lily out from the statue and jumping out right in front of Voldemort and the three followers he had surrounding him. "You know, now that we're here, I'm not sure this was a good idea," James whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Lily. Lily followed him, holding her wand in front of her. She looked down at her hand quickly, watching it shake unconventionally before looking back into the face of The Dark Lord.

Vicious laughter rang through the corridor, "I thought I had dealt with you at Christmas Lily Evans. I suppose I'll have to make _sure_ I kill you this time."


	16. The Unexpected Or Expected

**Story Title: **Love of Two Generations: The First

**Chapter Title:** The Unexpected… Or Expected…

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

The movie _'Goldfinger'_ is based on the novel written by Ian Fleming, and the screenplay by Richard Maibaum and Paul Dehn, therefore I do not own it.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary: **In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Publishing Date:** April 10, 2004

**Author's Note: **Please don't hurt me… I've been extremely busy with school, Writer's Craft, Drama and Band. And to top those off, very bad writer's block, making it hard for even my classes... I'm sorry! But here's the next chapter… I really hope you like it! I know I don't update very frequently, but I've hardly had time to breathe lately.

In relation to the movie _'Goldfinger_' in the disclaimer: I was going to use _'Rocky'_, but I found it was made to late to fit in with the timeline I've chosen.

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius have you seen Lily?" Marie questioned Sirius, running up behind him and latching onto his arm. She looked up at him, hope in her eyes until Sirius shook his head. She leaned her head on his arm and took in a deep breath, "She's not here Sirius. She went to the loo right before the alarm sounded and she hasn't come down yet." 

Sirius looked down at Marie, worrying slightly. He called Remus over and told Remus what Marie had told him moments before. He waited for Remus' calm reply, but when he wasn't given one and a strange expression lined Remus' face he nodded and looked down at Marie's confused and worried face.

Sirius closed his eyes before taking Marie's hands from his forearm and giving them to Remus. "Remus, take her to the Ministry Buildings, I'm going to find Prongs and Evans." Remus nodded slightly and took Marie's hands, squeezing them slightly.

"Be careful, would you Padfoot?"

Sirius looked back at his friends before sinking into the large group of students, giving them a small smirk, and mouthing, 'of course'. He slowly moved out of sight, leaving Marie and Remus alone in the middle of the throngs of people. Marie looked up worriedly at Remus, feeling the grip of his hands weren't comforting enough.

"What does he mean he's going to go find them? He- he can't possibly think he's going to go out there. If he's caught, he's got to go up against a Death Eater alone, does he even care?" Marie nearly yelled, wide-eyed. She moved to follow Sirius but was held back strongly by the boy to her side, and pulled into him.

"Marie, he knows what he's doing, despite what you may think," Remus told her before she set her head onto his chest, looking towards the way Sirius had left. "I hope you're right…"

* * *

"_One… two… three!" James hollered, leading Lily out from the statue and jumping out right in front of Voldemort and the three followers he had surrounding him. "You know, now that we're here, I'm not sure this was a good idea," James whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Lily. Lily followed him, holding her wand in front of her. She looked down at her hand quickly, watching it shake unconventionally before looking back into the face of The Dark Lord._

_Vicious laughter rang through the corridor, "I thought I had dealt with you at Christmas Lily Evans. I suppose I'll have to make sure I kill you this time."_

Lily closed her eyes tightly, taking in a breath before opening them again. To her left there was a bright shock of light from James' wand. She watched it quickly shoot towards Voldemort's hand, sending his wand flying. Lily quickly looked from James to Voldemort, waiting for his next move. She kept her wand held in front of her, pointed at the men in front of her. She gripped it tightly until her knuckles were white and watched as the snake-like man nodded to his followers and soon they were in battle.

Lily sent spells towards the men in front of her, dodging and guarding other spells that were shot at her, James beside her doing the same. It was five minutes of this until a scream rang out through the corridor causing all spells to stop and heads to turn towards James Potter's squirming body.

"James!" Lily hollered, throwing herself onto the floor beside him, trying to stop his pain without touching him. "Let him go!" She screamed loudly at the wand holding Voldemort, glaring a glare that would kill any human being. Lily looked back down at James just as he slowly stopped moving and his breathing became rapid and laboured. "James, are you alright?"

"Get away from him Miss Evans, he's none of your concern. The only thing you should be concerned about right now is your own well-being," Voldemort stated, changing his wand's aim to her just as two of his followers came up beside her, pulling her away from James. She squirmed roughly until she heard her robes rip slightly along her right shoulder. She stopped as Voldemort took a few quick steps forward, holding his wand to her neck.

"Let him go and you can kill me. You must leave this school," Lily ordered, pulling her head back slightly to get away from the point of the wand. A shock of pain ran up her right arm after saying this causing her to flinch slightly.

"No, no, no. I remember what happened last time I allowed that. No, this time I will make sure you're both killed." Lily closed her eyes, watching Voldemort nod faintly to the two men holding her. She didn't want to find out what they were going to do. She nearly held her breath as she felt herself being pulled backwards, and her back hitting the wall roughly.

"Let… let her… go," Lily heard James mumble as he began to lift himself from his spot on the floor. Lily's eyes flew open to look at the struggling boy; she made to move towards him but was quickly pulled back by the cutting of her restraint and her captor's hand still strongly gripped to her elbow. She was thrown against the wall again; watching James as he slowly hoisted himself up to stand.

"Let her _go_," he spoke again, gradually bringing his wand up to point at Voldemort. "I'm not as weak as you may think," he spoke menacingly, glancing at his outstretched arm. Lily watched his fingers move slowly along the grip of his wand, holding so tightly his knuckles were white as ivory. "_Let her go_."

* * *

"Professor! There's news from the dungeons, my sister and James Potter have not been accounted for," Jake Evans spoke worriedly to the Headmaster. "I need to go look for her," he explained hurriedly, and running off as soon as the Headmaster nodded his agreement. Spells passed through the Great Hall, just as Dumbledore turned to speak to Jake the House Points metres shattered, causing glass and sand to travel through the hallway. 

"Look for anyone of the students that are missing!" Dumbledore shouted after him, "I'll follow within moments!" Jake turned around lightly to nod towards him before running through the entrance, jumping around spells and over fallen comrades. He came to the Grande Staircase and began sprinting up two steps at a time, running straight into another body as he reached the top. Jake fell to the floor, landing roughly on his buttocks. He looked up quickly, drawing his wand and pointing it at the boy sitting across from him in the same position.

"Sirius Black! What do you think you're doing?" Jake questioned, outraged. He stood quickly, helping the boy up and looking around, and down both hallways. He peered up the rest of the stares seeing movement.

"I'm looking for James and Lily, they didn't go to the dungeons," Sirius spoke quickly.

Jake turned to Sirius swiftly with wide eyes, "you need to go back downstairs and to the Ministry Building with everyone else." Jake began to run up the stairs but was stopped quickly by Sirius' angry voice.

"No, I'm going to look for them _too_," Sirius glared at Jake before turning and going to search on the second floor. Jake rolled his eyes but continued to travel up the stairs to the seventh floor: Gryffindor Tower. It was minutes before he finally reached the top and had to stop to catch his breath. "I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled before slowly creeping through the door to the corridor.

* * *

Lily watched the strength of the boy slowly begin to leave him, but he continued to stand straight, his wand pointed. She bit her lip, watching for Voldemort's reaction, listening for his piercing laughter. The laughter never came. 

"Now Mr. Potter. You don't honestly think you can take myself, and three Death Eater's do you? You do?" Voldemort asked as James' face became more stern, his arm coming up from where it had begun to droop slightly. Voldemort's face hardened, and he began to walk towards the boy. "You have become too arrogant in your life Mr Potter. It may be a good thing if I were to shrink that head of yours considerably, less hassle for anyone else."

"Stay where you are, I am not afraid to do something stupid," James spoke menacingly; gripping his wand tighter, if it was possible. Lily watched the exchange with wide eyes, waiting for the other's response, and hoping it didn't lead to Potter's death.

"I'm well aware of that fact Potter, I've been watching you. I must say, you're interesting, always doing something unexpected, always caring for someone unexpected." Voldemort's eyes flickered towards Lily suddenly, causing her to bite her lip hard. "It's the worst thing to do you know, fall in love when you're well aware that your life is on the line. It's possibly the most obvious thing; the bad guys always go after the ones you love most. Don't you watch muggle movies?"

"Not regularly, no," James responded almost calmly, his anger only shown by the small shake in his voice. Lily made to move again when she noticed James stumble a little, but was again held back. "I don't know what you're talking about either, there's no one unexpected."

"Oh, of course, no one. So, you wouldn't mind if I did this," Voldemort began, raising his wand and pointing it directly at Lily, "_Crucio_". Lily fell to her knees in pain, clutching her hands as every muscle ached. The man holding her dropped her quickly and watched as she squirmed, never opening her mouth to scream. The pain suddenly eased and she opened her eyes to look up.

"Expelliarmus!" She heard and saw James yell, aiming for Voldemort. He deflected the spell easily, sending it back to James, knocking the wand from his hands. James stood, wandless, staring at the man in front of him. Lily gasped as she tried to stand at the shoot of pain up her side.

"Idiot boy! Don't you understand? You are no match for me! I am Lord Volde-" suddenly he was on the floor. Lily looked up quickly, seeing James standing menacingly over Lord Voldemort, before picking up his wand. He looked up to Lily and the three men surrounding him now, then down at Voldemort.

"I guess you've never seen _'Goldfinger'_, good movie."

* * *

"Where are they? Padfoot should have found them by now…" Remus mumbled under his breath. They sat on the edge of the large group of students in the basement of the Ministry Buildings. Marie sat beside the sandy-haired boy, gripping his forearm tightly, watching the students around them react to the situation. 

Choruses of "it's actually happening," "You-Know-Who is actually at Hogwarts," and "What about the Professors?" surrounded the two students. Marie looked up at Remus worriedly, "Something's wrong. Something's happened."

Remus wrapped his arm around her protectively, pulling her closer and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be alright, as long as Sirius gets there in time."

* * *

Voldemort's men slowly moved in towards James' weak form, ready to pounce. James looked up quickly just as a voice came from the end of the corridor. 

"Step away from him or else," the three men slowed before turning towards the voice of Jake Evans. "I said, step away," he spoke again, slowly walking towards the group with his wand drawn towards the men. The three men in black cloaks slowly backed away, letting James step away from the fallen Voldemort towards Lily.

James lifted his wand from the floor where it had landed before and also began pointing it at the three men as he continued to walk backwards towards Lily. His back hit the corridor wall beside her and he slumped slightly, his wand arm dropping beside him. '

"Now, get out of here. Albus Dumbledore will be here at any moment, if you prefer to be here when he comes, so be it." Jake lifted an eyebrow at the three men as they exchanged glances before running past him down the corridor and around the corner. Jake walked over towards the unmoving Voldemort and looked down at him before continuing to where James and Lily stood.

"James," Lily breathed, placing her unchained hand on his arm. "We need to get you out of here," Lily ordered worriedly, looking to her brother for help. Jake lifted his wand to the metal cuff that was beginning to slice into the redhead's wrist and watched as it opened swiftly and her arm dropped.

Lily moved to help James stand better but was stopped by his hand and a shake of his head. "I just need a minute to recuperate," he spoke softly.

"Well, you'd better take that moment quickly," came Voldemort's snake like voice from behind Jake. Voldemort wiped a small amount of blood that had trickled from his nose before continuing, pointing his wand directly at Lily. Her eyes widened considerably, watching his wand. "… Or watch her die." James stood straight and glared at the _thing_ in front of him, glancing at Lily.

Voldemort's laugh reverberated through the corridor, sending shivers down Lily's back as she continued to watch that wand. "You _evil_ man," she began, taking a step forwards. James moved to stop her but she pushed his hand away.

"Do you get off on this? Frightening students, threatening people, killing muggles and muggleborns? Are you _that_ much of a _psycho_ that the only way you can feel good about yourself is when you make people feel less than nothing? You're not 'all powerful.' You're just a common schoolyard bully with a stick." At this point she stood two feet away from the man, staring dangerously into his narrow, snake-like eyes, while also paying attention to where his wand was pointed.

"Miss Evans, step back from Mr. Riddle," Albus Dumbledore's voice came from the right of Lily. She looked over at him, grabbing Voldemort's wand in the process and turning it up towards himself. "Mr. Potter, please bring Miss. Evans away from Tom," Dumbledore's calm voice called once again. Lily let James pull her back towards the corridor wall, and stand close beside her, Jake on the other side.

"Tom, you're making a very grand mistake," Dumbledore turned towards Voldemort. He took a large step towards the serpent man, staring at him coolly with his ice blue eyes.

"No, you are," Voldemort spoke menacingly, lifting his wand towards Lily and James once more. In seconds James was standing in front of the cowering Lily, waiting for the blast of green light to travel through Voldemort's wand towards him. "AVADA…" A blur of a dark figure scurried in front of James and Lily at the last second, omitting the green blast into his body. "…_KEDAVRA_!"


	17. Lacking Condolences

**Story Title:** Love of Two Generations: First Love

**Chapter Title:** Lacking Condolences

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary:** In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Publishing Date:** May 23, 2005

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I haven't updated in a really long time, but I do hope this chapter will make up for it. I really like this chapter, and I really hope you will too. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates lately, I've had too finish an original novel for my Writer's Craft class and I'm taking a break from that to finish this. Anyways, thanks will be in the next chapter's Author's Note so I can get this out faster. I will start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. But for now, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Oh God…" James gasped out, staring out the glass-covered window in the sixth floor corridor. James pulled Lily towards it, helping her to stand better and allowing her to see outside. Lily lifted her red, puffy eyes to the red, green and fluorescent yellow blasts of light outside the school. Her eyes widened at the view; the unconscious and never to be conscious again bodies strewn across the Hogwarts Grounds. At the sight of this, her predicament seemed futile…

* * *

"_AVADA…" the blur of a dark figure scurried in front of James and Lily at the last second, omitting the green blast into his body. "…KEDAVRA!"_

_Lily's eyes opened quickly. She had felt no blast, no pain, nothing. She wasn't dead, but what had happened. She looked forward past James's frozen form, and to his feet. "No…" She pushed quickly past him, landing roughly on her knees beside the lifeless form. "NO! You _bastard_!"

* * *

_

Lily swallowed hard, turning away from the window, and taking up her own weight. She looked to James's sympathetic expression, "You need to save your own energy. Let's go." She stepped away from him and continued to walk down the corridor with her wand held out in front of her, a small limp to her left leg, "C'mon then."

* * *

_She felt but the stinging of tears in her eyes. She heard nothing but the beating of her own heart and the lack of breath from his lips. She closed her eyes, leaning over his lifeless body, begging him to wake-up. She ignored the conversation occurring above her, pushing away the comforting arms James offered. _

_She stood suddenly, slowly, and menacingly. Her eyes darted towards the lifeless body at her feet, then to the conversing man in front of her. She lifted her discarded wand from the floor beside her in a swift swoop towards the floor. James stood behind her, holding her arm tightly. A single tear dropped from her left eye, the world reflecting within it._

_Lily took a firm step, releasing herself from James's grasp. Then another. Another until she was face to face with Voldemort. His gaze travelled from the man standing a few steps to Lily's left, to her viciously calm face. His dark eyebrow rose slightly as he lifted his wand to her chest. _

"_No," she spoke smoothly.

* * *

_

Marie sat; her head nestled in the crook of Remus's shoulder, and his arm wrapped securely around hers. Her heart raced, waiting for any sign of Lily or James. Nothing was happening. The students had been settled and sat in groups, quietly whispering and listening for any news of missing comrades. 

Sirius sat to Marie's right, bent over with his head in his hands. He listened also. Listening to their whispered voices. He recalled a ministry official walking past minutes before, counting and mumbling to himself about a number of missing students. He closed his eyes, watching the inside of his eyelids almost calmly. He sat; waiting for the word that his best friend's body was found.

"Lily! Oh my goodness Lily! I was so worried," Marie spoke quickly, breaking from Remus's embrace.

Sirius' head shot up_. '…Please…'_ He let out a great sigh of relief as he saw James tumble roughly through the open fireplace. Sirius stood, holding a hand out to the tired Remus and hoisting him up. He gave him a light smile before walking to where James now stood shakily behind a shaken Lily.

* * *

_"Sirius Black! Get to the dungeons!" Screamed a flustered Professor McGonnagal. Her hair fell from her once tidy bun, and dirt caked the bottom of her once clean skirt. She ran shakily towards him, gripping her wand. _

_She turned to peer down each corridor, "Do you think your funny? Standing out here? Are you even aware of what is happening? Now go!" Sirius backed away slowly. He could deal with Lily's older brother, but when Minerva McGonnagal appeared close to tears, he began to worry. He obediently nodded un-Sirius-like and turned, heading straight towards the dungeons. _

_The middle-aged Professor seemed stressed beyond belief, nearly about to burst. He had been so used to seeing her calm and relaxed, the only problem that could bother her was he. But when it wasn't him causing her the slightest bit of turmoil, he felt lost.

* * *

_

Marie held Lily at arms length, looking into her dark green eyes. "Lily… what's happened?" Lily looked down at her feet, pulling away from Marie. She took a step back, bumping into James before walking passed Marie's right, taking a seat beside a second year.

* * *

_Lily's eyes set into his, her hand slowly moving upwards to grip his pointed wand and pull it from his grip. "You are a bad man," she spoke. Her left hand began to shake slightly and curled into a small fist. She took a step towards the tall, thin man, causing him to step back as well. She felt a hand grip her forearm strongly._

_"Go…" Dumbledore spoke softly, lifting his wand slowly to Voldemort's chest. Lily blinked, continuing to stare into the evil man's thin eyes. _

_She stepped back, and turned from him. "You will pay Tom Marvolo Riddle. I swear on my own future child's life, that you _will_ pay," Lily whispered under her breath, just loud enough for Voldemort to hear. She waited just long enough for James to take her arm and lead her away from the corridor, and away from the lifeless body of Jake Evans. Lily sent a last glance towards him before turning the first corner.

* * *

_

Three hours. They sat in silence now, some students asleep. Darkness had loomed through the windows at the ministry, covering the students in moonlight. Lily stood staring out the clear glass window at Diagon Alley. It seemed so simple until the last year. And now her brother was gone. She brought her arms up to wrap around herself, trying to shield out the cold shiver that ran down her spine. 

She stared into the half moon before glancing at the large group of students. Over half had fallen asleep, dreaming of the day returning to normal, and the other's wishing for slumber. Lily closed her eyes tightly, _she_ wished for slumber.

* * *

_She felt her body fall from beneath her. She landed roughly on the stone cold floor, her leg folded awkwardly underneath her. She looked down at her hand, blood beginning to trickle out of the cut she had received when she had fallen moments before. She set her head down on her arm for a moment, allowing another tear to fall from her eye. She felt James's presence at her side but continued to lie in her bent, and awkward position._

_Lily stared at the floor. The stone was cold on her arms and she began to inhale pieces of sand sitting in the cracks. She felt something rock within her, tilting, and the fight within her stopped. She once again felt the tears stinging her eyes. Soon enough the stone beneath her head became damp.

* * *

_

"Evans?" a voice whispered in the darkness. Lily disregarded the voice and refused to acknowledge the boy that now stood to her left. The moon left lines of blue light streaming across the room, and lazily over Lily's face and hair. The overhead lamps had been turned off hours ago, leaving the moon as the only light in the vast and crowded room. 

"…Lily?" Lily's eyes travelled upwards to meet the grey, and concerned eyes of Remus Lupin. They stared at each other for a long moment. Lily was fully aware of what Remus was trying to do, but she had no strength to fight it. She stared into his wispy eyes, allowing him to see the pain in hers before engulfing her in an embrace.

* * *

_"Evans…?" she heard James speak from over her shoulder. Lily lifted her head slightly, wiping away the spilled tears from her cheeks. She felt hollow. She looked up at Potter, helpless and scum on the floor. Within a second James was down beside her, holding her hand tightly in his, kissing her palm. His thumb rubbed softly against her knuckles and he stood again, tugging lightly on her arm. _

_"We have to get going Lily. If one of Voldemort's Death Eater's find us… I'm not sure what will happen," James explained quietly. He tugged again at her arm, looking sympathetically down at her. _

_"Let them come…" Lily whispered out, looking back down at her crimson covered left hand. She felt a smear of her own blood across her forehead, and the cold stone beneath her against the fabric of her pleated skirt. Soon, and without notice she was being carried like a baby, held close to James's chest, holding onto his neck loosely. James slipped behind a tapestry and stopped, setting her back down against the wall and taking a seat himself._

_James looked at Lily, bringing her chin up with his slender index finger, "don't." He spoke calmly, hiding anger beneath his words, looking into Lily's eyes with slight vengeance. "Letting yourself be killed will not help the fact that Jake is gone," he spoke, dropping his hand to hers. "It'll only worsen the situation for others."_

_Lily watched as he sat back against the wall, breathing deeply, his eyes closed shut and his head leaning awkwardly back. She observed how his adam's bobbed slightly as he swallowed, and his chest rose and fell with every breath. The life within him she'd never noticed before. Lily pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, setting her head on top. It took another life just to realize his.

* * *

_

"He didn't tell me what happened. Thought it would be best if we all found out from you… want to talk about it?" Remus asked, pulling away slightly to look Lily in the face. Lily shook her head, pushing his comfort away. She took her spot at the window once again, watching a single wizard stroll slowly down the dark and eerie Alley. 

Lily sighed deeply and bit her lip before turning towards Remus, "I don't get it." Her voice was small and almost meek, and shook slightly as she spoke, but her eyes were solid and strong. She tried to hide her hand as it shook slightly at her side, balling it into a tight fist. She turned back to the window, watching the now empty Alley.

"How can the world be so oblivious…? Why do things happen to the people who have already gone through so much?" Lily let her questions fall through the silence, dripping in the darkness. She closed her eyes, hardly expecting a response. She stared at the inside of her eyelids, the only thing comforting enough at that moment. She squeezed her fist harder, her knuckles turning a pale white.

"It just makes way for good things…".

Lily turned rapidly to face Remus, her shoulders squared, "Good things? My brother is dead, I was nearly crippled, I've lost my mother, and almost my life. I don't know the definition of 'good' anymore." Lily looked away from him, biting her lip slightly and once again holding back the spill of tears that threatened.

* * *

_Her head snapped up suddenly and all she could hear was footsteps. She turned slowly to James, finding his expression to be quite similar to her own. Her eyes wandered across the floor, and along the small beam of light that filtered through the passage from the crack between the tapestry and stone. Lily swallowed roughly, bringing her eyes back onto James, questioning him. _

_The beam of light travelled right across his face, allowing Lily to see every line of worry. He turned to her, looking past her, down the darkened passage. He stood quietly, making as little noise as possible before offering her his hand. She took it without question, and allowed him to pulled her up. He continued to hold onto her hand tightly, as he peered out from behind the tapestry, pulling back in quickly. He nodded towards the passage and began to walk slowly and silently beside her. _

_After five minutes of an awkward silence, and hopping over fallen stone, James spoke. "Why did you do it?" James whispered._

_Lily looked over at him, shrugging. "I wanted it to end…"._

"_Your life? Or Voldemort?"_

"_Voldemort…. Why did you follow me?"_

_James paused, thinking about Lily's question. He fixed his glasses on his nose after stumbling slightly before speaking, "So _you_ wouldn't get killed." _

_Lily watched him out of the corner of her eye, and shook her head, "Lot of good that did…."_

"_Well you aren't dead, are you?"_

"_Physically? No…."

* * *

_

"We're here today to celebrate the lives of those lost in the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now as we stand here, please take a moment to remember what has happened." 

Lily sat in silence. She looked straight ahead of her, watching the people around her shed their tears, crying on their comrade and spouses' shoulders. Her face felt numb, her fingers beginning to stiffen. Her father sat beside her, a handkerchief in his left hand and her own hand in his right. It was all her fault, and yet she found no strength to cry.

* * *

_"C'mon then. We need to move faster or else we'll never make it in time," James spoke calmly, taking faster steps and longer strides. Lily stumbled behind him, holding her wand tightly in her palm. She looked back behind her, before turning back. Stumbling again she found herself falling forward, her wand flying from her hand. She landed with a thud, sprawled across the corridor, a small rock in her side, and an ache in her head._

_"Lily?" James's voice rang through the corridor, hushed slightly. Lily's head shot up her hand gripping it in pain, she moved to stand before letting out a small squeal of pain._

_"What's happened?" James was by her side, his hand on her shoulder, staring through the darkness into her emerald eyes. _

_Lily paused, staring into his hazel orbs before turning towards her ankle, "I wasn't watching where I was going…." She looked up at him again, meeting his smug expression, "What?"_

_James shook his head, moving towards her strangely shaped ankle. He lifted it slightly, and was rewarded with a small painful groan from Lily. He set it down again and looked up at Lily, "You've twisted it, and it appears you've also conked your head off the stones." His hand shot out and wiped back a few strands of hair before tracing the small gash in her forehead. _

"_What next? I'll break an arm?"_

_James chuckled, "You'll just have to be bit more careful. We've got to get you back in one piece. C'mon now." Lily planted her hands onto the corridor stones beneath her and began hauling herself up. She gasped as she felt James's arms scoot underneath her and the ground leave her. Lily looked questioningly at him, holding his shoulders._

"_It's faster." _

_Lily nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck for the second time that night and resting her head on his shoulder. She sniffed slightly, letting herself go back into her thoughts. They walked like this for a long time, in silence, both thinking. Lily sniffed again, gripping James's neck tighter and burying her head deeper into his chest._

"_As soon as we reach the other side we're going to have to rest again."_

_Lily nodded.

* * *

_

James stood silently, watching the people around him. Watching the families ahead of him cry. He stood at the back of the room, listening to the priest speak. He watched the redhead near the front row sit straight, and still, wondering if she was crying. He hadn't seen her shed a tear since the day in the corridor; he'd hardly heard her say a word other than "thank-you" when someone would give his or her condolences. 

He glanced up to the front where many people had begun to stand, heading towards the exit and where the refreshments were laid out on the grounds. He watched Lily help her father to his feet and hug him quickly before turning away and leading him with the rest, following Mark out. James looked down at his hands before glancing back at Mark. How could he look in the mirror without seeing his brother?

James followed the flow of people towards the Hogwarts grounds, keeping an eye out for Lily's small form. Sirius and Remus walked beside him in silence, a reoccurring thing that they were still not used to. Taking a step out to the grounds James paused at the top of the steps, and moved to the right side, letting others pass him. He looked out over the grounds, searching for Lily. His eyes found her outside of the crowd heading towards the oak tree near the lake. He nodded towards his two best friends before hurrying down the steps again.

* * *

Lily broke from the crowd around her, telling her father she needed 'a bit of space'. She walked towards the Oak Tree on the grounds, sitting herself on the roots at her feet. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and stared over the lake. She heard a twig brake nearby and rolled her eyes. 

"Let me guess, I'm sorry for your loss," Lily spoke lazily and slightly perturbed. She sat up, leaning her arms on her knees and closing her eyes.

"Would I ever say anything so plain?" a deep voice responded. James Potter came closer towards her, standing to her right. She nodded her allowance for him to sit and waited to speak until he was comfortably seated beside her. Lily opened her eyes and looked to right and at James.

"So, if you're not here to apologize for something that you didn't do, why are you here?"

"Can't a bloke sit in silence with a girl who needs it?"

Lily looked at James for a moment before turning back towards the lake. She paused for a moment, before scooting a little closer to James and resting her head on his cloak clad shoulder. She took a deep breath, feeling James's arm slide around her shoulders.

"I never thanked you for saving my life the multiple times you did," Lily breathed out, closing her eyes. She bit her lip, waiting for a reply she worried would never come.

"I never thanked you for saving mine."


	18. Take The Floor

**Story Title:** Love of Two Generations: First Love

**Chapter Title:** Take The Floor

**Disclaimer:** All people and recognizable places belong to and were taken out of J.K. Rowling's amazing mind. Plot and some characters belong to me.

**Author:** Chewy

**Summary:** In a world of Witches, Wizards, Trolls, and magnificent Beasts, the tale of four different people unravels to engulf the world in luminosity. Can true love blossom from true hate? Can two opposites come together to form a bond so powerful it could save the world? Only TIME can tell…

**Publishing Date:** June 29, 2005

**Author's Note**: Ok, it's been over a month, but I have two very plausible excuses. Maybe even three:). First, I had a novel due in my Writer's Craft class. I'm happy to say I got the top mark on it! Go Me! Lol, second, as soon as it was finished I had BAD Writer's block. Even during my exam. It was bad. Third because I had a songfic that I hadn't gotten rid of, fanfiction deleted it and I couldn't upload for a while. Now, I'd like to apologize in advance if this is a bad chapter. This was written through Writer's block. Hopefully it's still good. :)

* * *

Lily lay in bed, her arms sitting lazily over her stomach and her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. Nothing seemed to be right. Lily never used to lay awake at night. She never felt that if she were to speak she would scream. She was so tired, and yet she could not sleep. Her eyes wouldn't close in fear of nightmares, and her brain would not stop turning. 

She rolled over, resting her head on her hands. She peered towards her curtains, watching as they floated silently in the small breeze created by the open window. She shivered, pulling her covers closer around her. Late October proved to be colder than the year before, the students of Hogwarts were already wrapped in their warm coats. Lily had not gone outside, other than to report to Care of Magical Creatures. The cold air made her already cold heart ache. Jake Evans loved the winter.

It had been over a month since the attack on Hogwarts. A month had passed and Lily had not slept. She had not eaten, other than the food Marie had nearly forced down her throat, threatening to use the Imperius curse. Lily's eyes had grown dark, the circles beneath them curving into her cheeks.

She yawned before throwing the burgundy blanket from her body and sitting up. She stood quickly, lifting her wand from her bedside table and her cloak from the desk chair. She opened her bedroom a crack, peering into the dimly lit fireplace. She looked for the Head Boy's figure sitting on the couch. When she saw nothing she opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She took a step out, pulling the door behind her closed. She closed her eyes as it let a loud creak resonate through the Head's Common Room. She turned to the door as James Potter's head popped up from behind the back of the couch. "Traitor," she spoke to the squeaking door, taking another step away from it.

"Good evening Lily," James's voice called to her. She nodded passively to the silhouette of his head. She watched him stand, straightening his blue t-shirt and flannel pants out before taking a step towards her. "Where are you off to?"

Lily shrugged, gripping the sides of her dark cloak, covering her own red flannel pants and tank top. She turned to the door, gripping the handle behind her.

"Are you hungry?"

Lily nodded slightly, looking down at her feet. She heard James move and saw the shadows of his feet approach her on the floor. She looked up when he stopped, "I needed to get away."

James nodded, holding out his hand for her to take, "come with me." She looked to his hand, then his face, questioning it softly. The sympathetic smile on his face caused her to bite her lip before nodding slowly and taking his outstretched hand. His smile grew and he pulled her behind him towards the closed portrait hole. "I have just the thing."

Lily followed him throughout the halls of Hogwarts, her exhausted body stumbling behind him. He stopped suddenly in front of a painting of fruit, dropping her hand. "Stay here," he spoke quietly. He reached for the pear in the painting and began tickling it, as it laughed the painting began to move. Lily watched in amazement, a small smile crossing her face before being wiped off again. The smell of pastries and roast beef emerged from the door. She felt her stomach squirm with hunger as she stood waiting.

Minutes later she was being pulled away again, a basket of things held tight in her hand, another in James's. She followed him closely, up staircases, down corridors until he stopped again, setting his basket at her feet. She watched as he paced back and forth three times, deep in thought. She gasped quietly as a large door appeared, tiny designs covering it.

"The Room of Requirements," James spoke softly, taking her hand and leading her to the door. His basket lay forgotten in its place. He ushered her into the room, stopping her for a moment as he went back for the basket. Lily looked around her, wondering why she had never found this room before. She set the basket she held down on a small table to her right, making sure everything was covered as she waited for James.

The room was dark, a white single candle in the centre illuminating it slightly. Lily watched it flicker in the breeze coming from the open far window, and her brow furrowed. The light from the sky cast no shadows in the room, and no table sat in the centre. The candle floated just above eye level, saving it from being kicked. Lily looked around her, making out the small shapes of a couch and a fireplace.

"Do you like it?" James questioned, coming up behind her. He set the other basket down on the table and set a hand on her right shoulder. Lily nodded, looking around again.

"But what is it?"

"A dance floor."

Lily looked at James, her brow creasing in confusion. She watched his every move as he walked around her and held out his right hand for her to take. She took it cautiously, stepping after him slowly. As he walked backwards he traced the small scar that was still visible on her left palm. He pulled her to the centre of the room, just bellow the candle and stopped. He lifted his wand and flicked it towards something behind her.

James smiled to Lily, taking her left hand and slowly placing it on his shoulder. He then reached for her right just as a soft piano came humming from around them. Lily peered into his eyes, wondering why this was happening. He set his right hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead softly.

Before Lily could pull away he began to sway to the music, causing her to do the same. She looked down between them, watching her feet through the small space. Lily looked up at James a moment later and let a small smile play on her lips. She was finally dancing after so long. It felt so good. She almost burst out laughing, a small bit of her feeling happy again. She closed her eyes slowly without fear, leaning her head forward onto her dance partner's shoulder. She felt him tense then relax, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"You look exhausted," he spoke slowly, causing Lily to lift her head.

"I haven't slept," she replied softly. She looked away to the corner of the room, a rather comfy looking chair situated in her gaze.

"Why?"

Lily's head shot back to James and she stopped dancing. She took a step away before crossing behind him, heading towards the comfy chair in the corner. The music playing came to a halt as she sat slowly, crossing and folding her legs beneath her. Lily peered down at her entangled fingers, twitching her thumb.

"Nightmares?" James questioned softly, taking a seat on the floor in front of her. He looked up at Lily, sympathy written through his eyes. "May I ask something?" He asked tentatively, "When you have these nightmares, what are they of?"

Lily peered down at the boy, staring into his waiting eyes. She looked up, changing her view to stare at the floating candle. She shrugged, drawing her legs in closer before answering in a whisper. "They used to be of a car crash, my mother screaming in the window before silence. Then a green symbol would rise from the windshield, a skull, surrounded by what looked like a snake. I could never forget it. But now…." She sighed, turning her head and looking towards the unlit fireplace to her right.

"Now all I see is Jake. His eyes staring back at me in terror, the skull swimming within. I've never felt so…" she stopped, shaking her head softly.

"So what?" James questioned, leaning forward and touching her fisted hand softly.

"So vulnerable." Lily looked down at their touching hands, gripping his as he gripped hers. Her expression changed to confusion, then realization in a matter of moments. "You've changed…." She spoke quietly.

James gave her hand a small squeeze, "people do that." James slowly reached to her chin, lifting her head up to look at him before leaning in to give her cheek a soft kiss. He pulled away, stroking the lower part of her cheek softly, gazing into her eyes. James took a deep breath, she smelled of lilies and vanilla. He leaned forward again slowly, feeling his eyes close partially. He stopped, giving her the chance to stop him herself. When she did nothing he continued to lean in, seeing only a small part of her face through his partially closed eyes, his motions grew smaller.

James could feel Lily's breath on his lips, and her hand grew tense within his. He stopped, opening his eyes. "I need to get back to bed," Lily spoke softly, dropping his hand. Their faces were inches apart, Lily's breath on his face, and his on hers. James pulled away quickly, throwing himself back too fast and landing on his back on the floor.

"You haven't eaten!" James called out as Lily walked past him, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not hungry," she replied, almost to the door. She stopped to fiddle with the doorknob just as her stomach let a loud growl escape. She looked down for the second time that night, "traitor". She looked back at James, then to the food baskets. "What have you got?" she questioned him, walking towards him and offering her hand to help him up. He took it gladly, nearly pulling her down as he stood.

"Pumpkin pasties?" James questioned, waiting for a response from Lily. When her nose wrinkled he continued questioning her. "Pumpkin juice? Orange juice? Biscuits? Roast beef?" James stopped looking to Lily for her response. When she shook her head, scrunching up her nose again he laughed out loud. "Well what did you have in mind?"

Lily paused, biting her lip and looking to her right, "Chocolate cake?" James smiled, walking towards the two discarded baskets of food. Lifting them slowly he made his way back to the centre of the room and took a seat. He patted the floor across from him and waited for Lily to sit.

"I knew you'd say something like that so I had the House Elves make a few extras, just for you," James explained as he lifted a plate from the basket filled with what looked like brownies.

"House Elves?" Lily questioned, taking a seat and crossing her legs.

"They work here," James began. "They clean the dormitories everyday, they make the food for our meals. They do everything that Filch doesn't. They're very sneaky little things. Wizarding Households have them too. My family has had Swellings since I can remember." James stopped, watching Lily's expression change from curious to slightly disgusted. "What's wrong?"

"It sounds like they're slaves," Lily began, looking down at the food in front of them. "Doing almost everything around the castle? Do they enjoy what they do then? Cleaning after the witches and wizards they belong to?"

"I- I think they do," James answered apprehensively. Maybe this was a bad idea. "It's been like this since anyone can remember. They have more powers than any wizard, so I expect if they weren't happy with what they were doing, we'd know about it."

Lily bit her lip, her expression softening as she thought about it, "I suppose you're right." She reached for a brownie that James offered and took a few bites, savouring the chocolate that coated the inside of her mouth. They sat, quietly speaking of the House Elves and the brownies for a long time. James's smile grew larger as they continued, feeling as if maybe he had gotten somewhere with getting back the old Lily.

By the time they had finished the plate of chocolate brownies, and another plate of Garlic bread, James had Lily laughing loudly. She took her last bite of brownie, plopping it dramatically into her mouth before brushing off the crumbs from her hands. Chewing, she stood up suddenly and took a step away from the plates and James. She stood directly in the centre of the room beneath the white candle and peered upwards.

"You know," she began, staring back down at the floor as her expression turned solemn once more. James made a motion to stand but stopped as she began to speak again. "Jake loved it when I danced." She began to move her arms. "He came to everyone of my performances and sat in the exact middle of the auditorium. He knew the men at the ticket booth by name." Lily paused, bringing her arms up to around her belly button and holding them out in a ballet first position.

"When my father wasn't around, he'd take me to my classes and make sure I was always smiling." She turned both feet out and drew her right foot up the side of her leg to her knee. Extending it slowly behind her she drew a line with her fingers to her toes, "arabesque." She slowly brought her leg and arms back to her sides and stood in front of James, shrugging slightly.

As James stood Lily's eyes went to the floor, staring at the patterns on the tiling. She felt James in front of her and watched his feet take the position hers had before. "What do you call this position?" he questioned.

"First."

James nodded, taking Lily's fallen wrists in his hands and setting them onto his shoulders. He slowly dropped his arms to her waist as the music from before began to play again. He began swaying slowly, sending Lily a small smile as her eyes began to rise from the floor.

"You'll have to show me a routine sometime," James spoke quietly, watching Lily's expressions. His brow furrowed as he noticed a small tear start to trail down her pale cheek. He lifted a hand from her waist and swiped the tear with his thumb from just above her chin. "Don't cry Lily Flower," James leaned forward, planting a small comforting kiss on her forehead.

He peered down at the girl in his arms sympathetically as the number of tears travelling over her cheeks increased. She collapsed in his arms, leaning her forehead heavily on his shoulders, leaving a small puddle of tears on his blue t-shirt. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her to him as she sobbed. He lifted one hand and began stroking her hair. It had grown since the year before and now sat just below her shoulders, he loved her hair, despite what he used to say.

James kissed the top of her head as her sobs subsided. The poor girl. She had been through so much in the last year; she just needed to get away. Lily pulled her head away from James's shoulder. She lifted a hand and tried to swat the dark blue tearstains away from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" James questioned, pulling away slightly himself and smiling down at her. "You did nothing." He leaned down, fixing a small kiss on her left cheek, her right cheek, then her forehead. Brushing away a strand of hair that had come in front of her eyes, he stroked her cheek.

James pulled away suddenly; drawing his arm down Lily's to catch her hand. "You need your sleep," he spoke, disregarding Lily's protests. "The house elves will take those," he spoke as Lily went towards the plates and baskets still on the floor.

"But-"

"No buts Lily, you look exhausted. Leave it," he ordered, pulling her hand, sending her body towards him. She stopped herself before crashing into his side and nodded dejectedly. As he led her from the room, she looked back once more as the door closed slowly behind them. He took her back to the Head's Dorm and stopped just before her door. The room had grown dark, the last embers finally sizzling away.

"If you need anything, just call. Alright?" James questioned. Lily nodded, glancing towards her closed door. She glanced down at her wristwatch, checking the time. 4:00AM. She nodded to herself, then at James. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before turning away from her towards his own room.

"James?" Lily questioned softly.

"Yes?" he turned back quickly.

"I…" she stumbled, looking down at her hands. "I just wanted to thank-you. Tonight was fun…"

James smiled, watching her nervous form. "Other than making you cry, not having enough chocolate, and keeping you up all night. Yes, it was."

Lily laughed quietly, "No, I needed all that. It was perfect." She walked to him, throwing her arms around his shocked form and placing a soft kiss on his right cheek. "Thank-you." She pulled away and walked back to her own room, sending him a small smile as she opened the door and closed it again.

James stood in the very last light of the Common Room, smiling to himself. Perhaps it wasn't just a lost cause.


	19. AN

**Author's Note:**  
I know I'm not supposed to leave Author's Notes like this, but I have an announcement.  
I have not updated this story in a long time and I feel as if Stories' Aid should come and take it away for obvious neglect. Every time I went to work on it, or edit previously written chapters, I would be called to do something or would be suffering from extreme writer's block.  
Now, after much consideration and thought over the last few months, I have come to a decision:

Hiatus is the only option until I have gone over everything, and made it as good as I can. Some things may be changed, taken out, and recycled. This will be a process that I hope to finish before summer. And if it goes well, the story will also be finished before I go off to post-secondary school.  
I'm sorry for such a wait, but there are many factors that have stopped me from updating. I will work as fast as possible to give you the completely reworked version. I may end up deleting the posted story and reposting as to not take up room well it is being edited. If you've read all of this, I am amazed and would like to thank you again.  
_Love Of Two Generations: The First_ will be out again soon, please bare with me. I will begin tonight and take my extra time to attack it. Thank-you once again.

Beka


End file.
